Akiramenaide!
by Akina Takahashi
Summary: Apa? Sakura jadi cowo? Sasuke dan Naruto jadi cewe? Warning: AU, OOC, Trans gender, comedy garing, bahasa ngaco. Don't like don't read. Owari.
1. Atarashii Tomodachi

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance / Friendship

Rating: T

Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruSaku

**Keterangan: **Fanfic ini murni kehidupan sekolah biasa. Ga ada ninja-ninjaan disini.

Oiya disini Naruto dan Sasuke itu perempuan sedangkan Sakura laki-laki. Yang lain tetep kok hoho.

Disini Sasuke tinggal berdua dengan Itachi, kedua orang tua mereka udah meninggal. Sasuke dan Naruto umurnya 16 tahun, Itachi 22 tahun, Sakura 17 tahun, Himawari 21 tahun.

Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Lee, Chouji, Ino sama Sakura sekelas yaitu kelas 2 IPA 4. Naruto, Tenten, Gaara, Hinata, Shino sekelas di kelas 1-8. sedangkan Sasuke kelas Akselerasi (Itu loh yang cuman 2 taun udah bisa lulus SMA. Kelas yang auranya bikin merinding. Gara-gara isinya orang jenius semua hii..).

Maaf ya kalo setting tempatnya ga jelas bgt. huehehe sekali-sekali ga apa-apa kan bikin yang beda dikit.

Otanoshimi Yonde Kudasai!!

* * *

**Akiramenaide!!**

Story by: Akina Takahashi

"SAKURA!! Ayo bangun nanti terlambat!" terdengar suara yang membangunkan Sakura dari tidurnya.

"BRUKK" Sakura terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Itee.." rintihnya sambil memegangi punggungnya.

Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada jam weker yang tergeletak di sampingnya.

"AKKHH bisa telat nih!!" Sakura berteriak histeris dan langsung berlari ke luar kamarnya sambil menenteng tas sekolah dan seragamnya.

Sesampainya di bawah ia meletakkan tas dan seragamnya di sofa ruang tamu kemudian melesat menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya. Setelah mencuci muka ia berlari ke ruang tamu kemudian memakai seragamnya.

Sakura hanya tinggal bersama kakak perempuannya yang bernama Himawari. Orangtuanya bekerja sebagai duta besar di negara lain.

"Eh kamu ga mandi?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut pink, sama dengan Sakura.

"Kenapa gitu Neechan? Kalo mandi nanti telat. Lagian aku udah cuci muka" ujar Sakura cepat sementara tangannya sibuk menalikan tali sepatunya.

"Dasar cowo jorok! Nanti fangirl kamu pada ilfil loh!" seru Himawari.

"Biarin Aja! lagian aku ga bau-bau banget kan?? Kalo aku baunya sampe bisa ngebunuh orang baru aku peduli.."

"Justru itu nanti bisa kamu dituntut di pengadilan atas kasus "Pembunuhan Massal dengan Menggunakan Senjata Bau Badan"

"Heh dasar!! Udah ah aku ngaret nih.. Ja neechan" Sakura membuka pintu pagar rumahnya dan berlari menuju sekolahnya.

Sekolah Sakura cuma berjarak kira-kira 300 meter dari rumahnya. Sakura bersekolah di salah satu sekolah elit di Konoha yaitu SMAN 3 Konoha. Sebagian besar lulusan SMAN 3 Konoha melanjutkan studinya ke salah satu universitas elit yaitu ITK atau disebut juga Institut Teknologi Konoha.

Saat ini Sakura duduk di kelas 2. lebih tepatnya kelas 2 IPA 4. Ruangan kelas ini terletak di lantai dua.

SMAN 3 Konoha merupakan sekolah yang sudah berdiri sejak zaman penjajahan. Sehingga banyak sekali orang-orang yang percaya tentang kualitas pendidikan di sekolah ini. Dari tahun ke tahun makin banyak peminat yang mendaftar menjadi siswa disini. Mereka beranggapan bila menjadi siswa di sekolah ini mereka dapat diakui oleh masyarakat banyak terutama masyarakat Konoha.

Dan Sakura merasa itu adalah hal yang bodoh karena selama ia bersekolah di SMAN 3 Konoha ia menjadi kuper dan sangat sibuk dengan remedial.

Sakura berlari melesat memasuki gerbang sekolah yang hampir ditutup. Kemudian ia menyusuri koridor dan menaiki tangga menuju ke ruang kelasnya.

Ia melihat pintu ruang kelasnya terbuka.

"Yokatta..." serunya saat ia melihat belum ada guru yang datang.

"Sakura-kun kenapa terlambat?" tanya gadis berambut pirang sebahu yang diikat ke atas ala ponytail.

"Aku telat bangun Ino.. Ga ada PR kan?"

"Ga ada, tapi ada ulangan Fisika.." jawab Ino

"AKHH yang mana? Optik fisik??" Sakura mulai stress

"Iya, jangan bilang kalo kamu lupa!"

"Huaa gimana dong Ino!! Bisa gila nih!! Aku ga ngerti sama sekali sia! Akh aku ga bisa fisika!"

"Iya sama, gua juga ga ngerti sama sekali haha" tiba-tiba Kiba nimbrung

"Kamu stress ya Kiba? Ga bisa malah ketawa!" protes Sakura

"Habisnya daripada nangis-nangis ya mending ketawa-ketawa"

"Iya, persis orang gila yang baru kabur dari RSJ" ujar Sakura.

"Aku juga belum belajar kok.. Huah ngantuk" Shikamaru ngucek-ngucek mata sambil nguap.

"Kamu mah ga belajar juga bisa dapet 100. dasar abnormal!!" teriak Sakura.

"ULANGAN FISIKA hari ini nomor absen 1 sampe 25 tetep DI KELAS. Absen 26 keatas boleh KELUAR!!" Ujar Guy-sensei dengan suaranya yang penuh 'semangat masa muda' itu.

"Mampus.." Sakura bergumam ga jelas

"Ja Kore.. Ganbatte ne Sakura-kun" ujar guru Guy sambil menyerahkan soal Fisika yang bikin siapapun merinding kalo liat.

"Ha'i, Ganbarimasu.."

"Anjiss, soal naon ieuuu??" Sakura shock ngeliat soal fisika itu.

"ga ngerti.. eh Sakura-kun no 5 jawabannya berapa? Dapet ga y nya?" tanya Ino di sebelah Sakura.

"Boro-boro nomor 1 aja belum, gimana caranya? Hua aku ga bisa ngerjain semuanya" bisik Sakura.

"Nomor 1 mah panjang caranya, pertama pake rumus yang bla bla bla terus yang bla bla bla" Suara Ino ga kedengaran jelas oleh Sakura.

"Ha apa? ga kedengeran" tanya Sakura

"Itu yang di belakang JANGAN KERJA SAMA!!" teriak Guy sembari menunjuk ke arah Sakura dan Ino.

Sakura stress akhirnya dia melakukan hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya yaitu menyontek. Akan tetapi ia tidak bisa menyontek dari Shikamaru. Karena Shikamaru nomor absen 26 ke bawah sehingga dia sedang berada di luar sekarang. Sampai akhirnya ia menyontek dari Kiba. Suatu pilihan yang salah karena Kiba sama dengan dia.

"WAKTUNYA HABIS. Kumpulkan sekarang juga!" perintah Guy

"Iyaa sensei" jawab anak-anak sekelas

Dengan langkah gontai Sakura mengumpulkan jawabannya ke depan kelas. Setelah mengumpulkan, ia berjalan keluar kelas.

"Eh yang nomor 2 teh jawabannya 122,256 bukan?"

"Iya pake rumus yang itu kan??"

"AKH berisik!! Kenapa sih kalian seneng banget ngomongin soal.. Pusing nih dengernya!! Udah ah aku mau ke UKS!" teriak Sakura.

"kenapa sih dia?"

"Ga tau.. Stress kali?"

Sakura berlari menuju UKS. Bukan karena ia sakit akan tetapi karena ia adalah ketua ekskul PMR jadi wajar saja kalau UKS adalah tempat yang paling ia sukai. Saat ia sedang menyusuri koridor ada beberapa fangirlnya yang mengikuti Sakura.

"Kyaa Sakura-senpaai!!" teriak salah satu fangirl gilanya.

"Sakura-sama aishiteruuuu!!" Sakura bergidik mendengar suara-suara cempreng yang memanggilnya itu.

Sakura berlari lebih cepat dan berharap para fangirl tidak dapat mengikutinya.

Beruntung fangirl-fangirl itu tidak berhasil mengikutinya. Sakura memutar kenop pintu UKS perlahan dan memasukinya. Ia segera melompat dan merebahkan badannya di tempat tidur yang berada di depannya.

"Huah tsukareta naa.." gumamnya sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

"BRAKK" pintu terbuka dengan paksa.

Sakura kaget dan beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ia melihat ke arah pintu dan disana tampak seorang gadis bermata biru dan berambut pirang yang dikuncir dua. Wajahnya tampak lusuh.

"Mungkin karena ia habis olahraga" pikir Sakura karena ia melihat gadis itu masih mengenakan baju olahraga.

"Semoga saja bukan salah satu dari cewe-cewe yang tadi.." Sakura berharap dalam hatinya.

"Senpai, mana Shizune-sensei??" seru gadis pirang itu.

"Sensei lagi ada penataran, aku petugas piket UKS sekarang. Kenapa? Kamu sakit?" Ujar Sakura sambil melangkah mendekati gadis itu dan menyentuh dahinya.

"A..Ano aku tadi JATOH waktu main basket!!" teriaknya dengan semangat.

"Hmph lucu juga nih..hhaha imut.. kayanya dia bukan salah satu fangirlku. Kerjain dikit ga apa-apa kali ya?" pikir Sakura

"Sini mana yang sakit aku obati.." ujar Sakura lembut."Ini senpai, tapi obatin pake apa? kenapa senpai ga pegang apa-apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran

"Kamu ini aneh ya? Ya pake cinta dong.." Sakura ngegombal

"BLUSH" wajah Naruto memerah tapi dia menyembunyikannya.

"HEH SENPAI JANGAN MAIN-MAIN NANTI AKU HAJAR SAMPE MAMPUS BARU TAU! KALO GITU BIAR AKU OBATIN SENDIRI!!" teriak Naruto (walaupun dalam hatinya ia senang).

"Wah, mungkin kalo dia fangirlku dia udah pingsan kali.. Sadis amat nih cewe, baru kaya gitu aja dia udah teriak-teriak gitu.. Serem.."pikir Sakura

"Gomen, aku kan cuma becanda. Dasar cewe galak!!" Sakura mengambil kotak p3k dan mengeluarkan isinya kemudian mengoleskannya ke lutut Naruto.

"Oh becanda.."

"Ya iyalah masa ya iya dong. Kan mulan jamilah bukan mulan jamidong" Sakura ngegaring berharap cewe itu udah ga marah lagi.

"Iya berdoa juga bismilah bukan bismidong" Naruto ikutan ngegaring.

"Haha kamu jangan ikutan gila dong. Aku mah emang baru stress habis ulangan fisika"

"Nama senpai siapa kelas berapa?" tanya Naruto

"Haruno Sakura 2 IPA 4. emangnya kenapa gitu?"

"Hehehehe kayanya aku mulai suka sama senpai deh.." Naruto nyengir-nyengir ga jelas

"HAH?? Pede amat kamu ngomong kaya gitu langsung di depan orangnya!" Sakura tersentak kaget.

"INGAT YA SENPAI!! SUATU SAAT NANTI AKU, UZUMAKI NARUTO AKAN MENDAPATKAN HATIMU. ITU PASTI!!" teriak Naruto kemudian ia membuka pintu dan berlari keluar. Meninggalkan Sakura yang lagi bengong.

"Baru kali ini aku nemu cewe kepedean kaya gitu." Pikir Sakura

* * *

Suasana di rumah Sakura sangat lengang. Yang terdengar hanya suara detak jam saja. Sakura masih memikirkan gadis pirang yang baru saja bertemu dengannya tadi siang.

"Hei Sakura kenapa bengong?!" Suara Himawari menyadarkan sakura dari lamunannya.

"Neechan tadi aku nemu cewe pede banget. Padahal baru kenal sama aku tapi dia udah nembak aku dengan cara yang aneh pula. Masa dia teriak 'INGAT YA SENPAI!! SUATU SAAT NANTI AKU, UZUMAKI NARUTO AKAN MENDAPATKAN HATIMU. ITU PASTI!!' gimana aku ga kaget?"

"Hahaha gila banget tu anak! Eh bukannya kamu punya banyak fangirl? Emangnya selama ini fangirl kamu ga ada yang kaya gitu??"

"Iya, dia beda banget sama fangirl-fangirlku. Biasanya mereka ga berani ngapa-ngapain kalo cuma sendirian. Mereka mah beraninya keroyokan"

"Aduh.. capenya jadi cowo ganteng.. hihihihi"

"Neechan sendiri suka stress kan kalo fanboy-fanboy neechan mulai ngejar-ngejar neechan?"

"Aku sih seneng-seneng aja tuh.. Soalnya aku bisa dapet tumpangan gratis. Selain itu juga aku jadi sering ditraktir sama mereka. Aku bisa ngedapetin apa aja dari mereka."

"Dasar!! Neechan kejam amat jadi cewe.! Kalo aku sih udah merinding duluan kalo udah mulai dikerubungin sama fangirl-fangirl gila itu."

"Hoho bukannya kejam tapi namanya 'pintar memanfaatkan situasi'. Lagian merekanya yang maksa ko, jadinya ga apa-apa kan?"

"Bete ah ngobrol sama neechan!" Sakura berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Hihihi omoshiroi.. atashi no kawaii ototou-chan" Himawari senyum-senyum sendiri.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Sakura duduk di taman bersama dengan Kiba dan Shikamaru. Sakura mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit biru yang berada di atas kepalanya. Ia menghela nafas panjang kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Sementara fangirl-fangirlnya berbisik-bisik di sekitar mereka bertiga.

"Sakura-kun makin ganteng aja deh!!" beberapa fangirlnya teriak sambil cekikikan.

"Sakura penggemar kamu tuh berisik! Aku mau tidur nih.." Shikamaru menyenderkan kepalanya ke kursi sambil menutup telinganya.

"Iya nih, gua juga masih pusing habis ulangan fisika kemaren.." keluh Kiba.

"Salah sendiri, kalo ga mau berisik ya jangan duduk disini. Aku juga ga tau cara ngediemin mereka tuh gimana. Dari tadi juga kepala aku udah pusing 25 lap"

"25 lap? Emangnya Moto GP?? Valentino Rossi dong.." Kiba mulai ga jelas

"Berisik ah! " Shikamaru mulai bete

Tiba-tiba pandangan Sakura tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang lewat di depan matanya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat anggun dari cara dia berjalan. Wajahnya sangat manis membuat Sakura ingin terus memandangnya.. Sakura terus memperhatikan gadis itu sampai gadis itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Eh, Kiba cewe yang lewat di depan kita tadi siapa?" tanya Sakura

"Masa kamu ga tau?? Dia itu kan terkenal banget! Anak kelas aksel, namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Pinter, cantik, anggun, kalem, jago olahraga lagi. Pokonya perfect banget lah.. Tapi dia tuh orang yang tipenya penyendiri jadinya kalo kamu mikir buat ngedeketin dia, lupain aja deh."

"Ngga ko, Aku cuma ngerasa dia itu beda dari yang lain.."

"Hmm mencurigakan.. kalo dia itu terlalu sempurna malah jadi mencurigakan kan?" gumam Shikamaru

"Iya ya" Sakura mengiyakan

"SAKURA SENPAI!!" teriak Naruto sambil mendadahi Sakura dengan penuh semangat layaknya semangat juang 45.

"Hiii" Sakura merinding

"Sakura fangirl kamu yang lain emang gila, tapi yang ini bener-bener GILA!!" Shikamaru shock.

"Senpai liat senpai!! luka aku udah sembuh!! Kyaa senpai keren banget ngobatinnya" Naruto menunjukkan lututnya di depan Sakura.

"Ugh siapa sih anak itu. Berani-beraninya dia kaya gitu didepan Sakura-sama" gerutu salah satu Fangirl Sakura pada temannya yang berada di belakangnya.

"Iya nih!! Kayanya dia harus dihajar dulu biar tau rasa dan ga ngedeketin Sakura-sama lagi"

"Heh aneh! Iya aku juga tahu kalo kamu udah sembuh tapi jangan sampe kaya gini dong! Malu tau!" seru Sakura pada gadis pirang di depannya itu.

"Hihihi senpai lucu deh.. aku jadi tambah suka!" Naruto duduk di samping Sakura sambil memeluk lengan Sakura hal itu membuat Shikamaru yang tadinya duduk disitu menyingkir.

"Akh lepasin! Apa-apaan sih kamu kita kan baru ketemu kemaren. Kenapa kamu sok kenal banget sih!" Sakura menarik lengannya dari pelukan Naruto kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Senpai hidoii. Tapi justru itu aku jadi tambah semangat nih buat ngedapetin senpai ehehehe" Naruto malah nyengir.

"Hueh kamu aneh! Aku kan udah bilang aku ga suka sama kamu. Kenapa kamu masih aja nekat ngejar-ngejar aku. Udah ah aku mau ke kelas. Shikamaru, Kiba ayo kita balik ke kelas!!" Sakura narik tangan Kiba dan Shikamaru menjauhi Naruto.

"Ihihihihi dia ditolak abis-abisan sama Sakura-sama" bisik salah seorang fangirl Sakura

"APANYA YANG LUCU HAH??" Naruto berdiri di depan cewe itu dengan aura api neraka di belakangnya.

"Kyaaaa" Cewe-cewe itu langsung ambil langkah seribu dengan kecepatan 80 km/s.

Sementara itu Sakura...

Sakura memandang keluar jendela dan menghela nafas panjang. Bayang-bayang gadis berambut hitam itu terus terbayang jelas di matanya. Wajahnya yang cantik membuat Sakura ingin selalu memandangnya. Tapi entah kenapa ketika ia melihat mata hitam gadis itu ia merasakan suatu perasaan kesepian yang sangat dalam melebihi siapapun. Hal itu membuat ia ingin selalu berada di sampingnya. Menemaninya, menghiburnya disaat ia sedih.

"SAKURA!!" Teriakan Anko-sensei menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Iya Anko-sensei!" Sakura tersentak kaget.

"Sebutkan enzim-enzim yang terdapat dalam usus halus beserta fungsinya!" Tanya Anko pada Sakura. Anko berharap Sakura ga bisa jawab biar dia bisa ngehukum Sakura. Ya, Sifat Anko emang jelek. Dia itu seneng banget liat orang menderita. Tapi sayang, kayanya rencananya kali ini ga berhasil karena Sakura jago banget biologi.

"Maltose fungsinya mengubah maltosa menjadi glukosa, Erepsin fungsinya mengendapkan kasein, Laktose fungsinya mengubah laktosa menjadi glukosa dan galaktosa, Enterokinase fungsinya mengaktifkan tripsinogen menjadi tripsin, dan yang terakhir, Sukrase fungsinya mengubah Sukrosa menjadi glukosa dan fruktosa. Bagaimana Anko-sensei sudah cukup?" jawab Sakura penuh kemenangan.

"Iya cukup." Anko menyerah kalah.

"Kyaa Sakura keren" cewe-cewe di kelas mulai berisik.

"Hiiii gila otaknya penuh ama enzim kali ya?" Kiba merinding

"Daripada kamu, otaknya penuh sarang laba-laba gara-gara ga pernah dipake." Ujar Neji tanpa ekspresi sambil membolak-balikkan lembaran buku biologinya.

"TET TERERET TUT TULIUT TET TET NGIIING" bel pulang yang ga jelas nadanya apa berbunyi menandakan waktunya anak-anak untuk kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing.

"Pelajaran hari ini cukup sekian!" Seru Anko sambil melangkah keluar ruangan kelas.

"Eh Sakura kita maen ke rumah gua yuk bareng cowo-cowo yang lain!" Ajak Kiba.

"Ngga ah, aku mau solat, habis itu ada yang mau aku kerjain. Emangnya ngapain di rumah kamu?" tanya Sakura.

"Alim banget sih kamu.. masa ga tau? cowo-cowo sekelas tuh udah pada janjian mau nonton Miyabi di rumah gua" jawab Kiba sambil senyum-senyum ga jelas.

"Miyabi te Nani?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Yah masa ga tau.. kamu tuh cowo bukan sih? Aneh banget"

"Udah ah, biarin aja lagian aku ga mau tau. Dah aku mau solat dulu di masjid" Sakura pergi sambil membawa tasnya.

"Gila alim banget tuh anak.. masa dia ga tau miyabi? Jangan-jangan dia ga pernah nonton hentai sekalipun" pikir Kiba.

* * *

Setelah selesai solat di masjid terdekat, Sakura kembali memikirkan Sasuke. Dia telah membulatkan tekadnya untuk 'menembak' Sasuke. Yah walaupun ia belum kenal dekat sekalipun dia berharap Sasuke bisa menerimanya.

" YOSH! Ganbatte Sakura! Kuatkan dirimu! Lagian tadi juga aku udah solat istikharah dan aku jadi yakin buat nembak Sasuke."pikir Sakura.

Sakura terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga ia sampai di kelas aksel.

"Maaf, Sasukenya ada?" tanya sakura pada seorang cewe yang berada di dekat jendela.

"Ada, sebentar ya saya panggil dulu" lalu cewe itu manggil Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san ada yang nyari nih"

"Iya" Sasuke berjalan keluar menemui Sakura.

"Maaf, kamu siapa?" tanya Sasuke pada sosok laki-laki berambut merah muda di depannya.

"Aku Haruno Sakura kelas 2 IPA 4, bisa ikut aku sebentar ga?" Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke menuju ke arah taman.

Sesampainya di taman..

"Mungkin ini terlalu tiba-tiba, tapi aku mau bilang kalau aku tertarik sama kamu. Mau ga jadi pacar aku?" Sakura berkata malu-malu.

"Maaf, aku sibuk. Lagipula aku tidak kenal denganmu" ujar Sasuke dingin kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

* * *

Sakura kembali merebahkan badannya di bangku taman. Ia menatap langit. Dan tanpa sadar ada setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya. Sakura kembali memikirkan saat ia ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sasuke.

"Kuso! Demo akiramenaide ne Sakura! Sasuke, matte ne! suatu saat kau akan menjadi milikku." Teriak Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Namun tiba-tiba ada suara cewe yang tidak asing lagi..

"Sakura-senpai baru ditolak ya?" Mata biru Naruto bertemu mata hijau Sakura.

"Hei jangan muncul tiba-tiba dong!" Sakura tersentak kaget.

"Jadi bener ya senpai ditolak?" Naruto kembali menanyakan pertanyaannya.

"IYA, Sekarang kamu pergi!! Aku lagi badmood nih." Sakura mulai kesel.

"Hmm kata orang, kalo kita makan eskrim kita bisa jadi lupa sama masalah kita. Ayo senpai!! Kita makan eskrim aku yang traktir deh!!" Naruto narik tangan Sakura sambil nyengir lebar.

Di Ice cream corner

"Gimana enak ga eskrimnya??" tanya Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya seperti biasa.

"Hehe kamu lucu ya? Padahal aku udah jutek sama kamu tapi ko kamu malah nraktir aku eskrim."

"Iya dong aku gitu.." Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan menggunakan jempolnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar geraman fangirl-fangirl gila Sakura yang persis geraman bulldog.

"Liat itu cewe galak yang kemaren!" seru salah seorang fangirl

"Iya, berani-beraninya dia makan eskrim sama Sakura-sama" seru fangirl yang lain.

"Ng, Naruto kita pergi dari sini yuk! Suasananya ga enak" Sakura menarik tangan Naruto menjauhi tempatnya tadi. Tanpa disangka-sangka fangirls gilanya itu pada ngejar.

"Brengsek, dasar cewe-cewe sinting!!" Sakura menyeret Naruto dengan kecepatan 125 km/s yang kemudian diperlambat dengan gaya gesek sebesar 50 N dan berhenti di menit ke 5 detik ke 30 (A/N: Author mulai gila)

Tanpa sadar, Naruto dan Sakura telah berada di suatu taman bermain yang isinya anak TK semua. Yap benar, itu adalah Taman Lalu Lintas Konoha yang tepat berada di depan SMAN 3 Konoha.

"Masya Allah senpai cepet banget larinya! Hhh hhh" Naruto ngos-ngosan seperempat idup.

"Hhh Hhh sial! Ngeganggu banget sih!" Sakura tepar di perosotan.

"Senpai, bisa cerita ke aku ga? Tadi kenapa senpai nangis?" tanya Naruto yang sedang duduk di ayunan sebelah Sakura.

"He? Aku ga nangis ko. Tadi ada debu masuk ke mata." jawab Sakura dengan nada bicara yang seolah mengatakan 'kamu ga perlu tau' pada Naruto.

"Wakatta, kalo senpai sudah mau cerita, cerita aja sama aku. Apapun aku dengerin ko" Naruto tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Kenapa kamu peduli banget sama aku sih? Padahal aku kan ga kenal deket sama kamu. Nomor HP kamu aja aku ga tau."

"Aku kan udah bilang, kalo aku suka sama senpai. Dan aku ingin liat senpai bahagia. Itu aja udah cukup buatku" Jawab Naruto.

"Ya ampun, kamu ini aneh banget ya? Padahal kan aku udah ga meduliin kamu. Tapi kamu masih tetep ga nyerah juga. Ahahaha kamu lucu! Jadi suka deh.."

"Beneran senpai?" Naruto blushing.

"Jangan geer dulu dong aku kan blum selese ngomong. Maksudnya aku jadi suka sama semangat kamu."

"Yah aku kecewa.."

"kamu ini parah banget ya? Keliatan banget tuh kalo kamu kecewa. Kamu ini bener-bener kaya kaca ya? Transparan.. semua orang bisa tau perasaan kamu. Dasar! Kamu gampang banget ditebak.." Sakura bangkit dan berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Emang dari dulu aku begini kali.. Senpai aku minta no HP dong" Naruto mengeluarkan HPnya.

"Boleh, tapi jangan disalahgunakan ya! Sebulan ini aku udah ganti nomer lebih dari 20 kali gara-gara diteror sama fangirls sinting. Jangan kasi tau siapa-siapa ya! Apalagi cewe-cewe gila itu. Onegai.."

"OKKE!! WAKATTA TTEBAYO!!" teriak Naruto semangat.

"Oi, brisik! Kita jadi diliatin tuh!" Sakura menunjuk beberapa anak TK yang melihat ke arahnya dan Naruto.

"Gomen ne senpai" Naruto menyesal.

"Hhh dasar.. nih nomernya, liat sendiri! Aku males nyebutinnya. Lagian aku takut nanti ada fangirl yang denger." Sakura menyodorkan HPnya pada Naruto.

"Hei, Naruto aku mau nanya sama kamu. Kenapa kalo cewe itu suka jutek sama cowo?" Sakura bertanya pada Naruto yang masih asyik memencet-mencet tombol di HPnya.

"Kenapa ya? Aku ngga tau tuh" jawab Naruto sementara tangannya masih asyik dengan HPnya.

"Oh iya ya aku lupa.. kamu kan bukan cewe ya?" Sakura menyindir Naruto.

"Senpai perlu bukti?" tanya Naruto dengan 'polos'nya.

"Astagfirullah, aku kan cuma becanda." Sakura menyesal telah menyindir Naruto.

"Udah ah aku mau pulang!" seru Sakura sambil menenteng tas sekolahnya.

"Senpai tungguin aku!" Naruto mengejar Sakura.

* * *

Sakura merebahkan badannya di kasurnya. Ia melihat ke arah jam dinding yang terletak di atas kepalanya. Jam itu telah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Kakaknya sedang menginap di rumah temannya untuk mengerjakan tugas. Dan kebetulan besok adalah hari minggu jadi kakaknya meminta izin pada Sakura untuk menginap sampai hari senin di rumah temannya. Sakura kembali memikirkan gadis berambut hitam panjang yang baru ia 'tembak' kemarin. Namun tiba-tiba..

**towa ni utsu ****kono ichi PEEJI**

**hakanai senpou ****sono me ni**

**aigan sezumo hou ni aku**** tsunagou rou he**

**NOOTO ni moudoku**** bannou ni osore idaku**

**oouso no mousou ni yodare ga taema naku **

Ringtone HP Sakura berbunyi dengan suara yang memekakkan telinga karena ringtonenya adalah lagu zetsubou billy OST death note yang genrenya HARD METAL. Memang, Sakura punya kebiasaan aneh yaitu disaat ia sedang merasa patah hati ia malah jadi sering mendengarkan lagu-lagu punk dan metal padahal biasanya disaat seperti itu orang akan mendengarkan lagu yang melankolis.

Sakura mengambil HPnya, kemudian melihat ada sebuah sms masuk ke HPnya.

From: Naru-chan-ku cayang

Message: Senpai, udah bobo blm? Klo blm, met bobo ya! Mimpiin aku ya!

Sakura merinding melihat isi sms itu.

"KYAA masa dia ngesave namanya jadi Naru-chan-ku cayang!! Akh apaan nih!" teriak Sakura histeris nyaris sama dengan teriakan di ringtone HPnya tadi.

Sakura langsung mengedit nama 'Naru-chan-ku cayang' jadi 'Naruto-cewe-gila' dan membalas smsnya..

Sementara itu Naruto..

**ICHIGO o tabeyou**

**(PAFE ni KEEKI ni daifuku minna tabetara koufuku)**

**iro iro FURUUTSU**

**(KIWI SWIITHI PIITHI kudamono daisuki da mono)**

**tsumetai AISUKURIIMU**

**(reizouko ni irete katame-ru saigo ni SOOSU o karame-ru)**

**dore mo minna suki.**

**(yujuufudan na seikaku demo KAWAII watashi wa goukaku!)**

Suara HP memanggil Naruto dengan centilnya. Yah wajar aja ringtonenya Tokyo mew mew gitu. Naruto melihat HPnya dan nyengir lebar. "ehehehe Sakura senpai ngebales" Naruto senyum-senyum sendiri.

From: My-Sakura-Senpai

Message: Heh knp kmu ngesave nmr km d hp aku? Blm mw tdr. Mls bgt mimpiin km! Mending mimpiin yg lain.

Naruto senyum-senyum sendiri terus ngebales lagi..

Sementara itu Sakura..

HPnya kembali berbunyi, kemudian Sakura melihat Hpnya. "Ih si gila lagi.." Sakura kecewa. Sakura membaca smsnya

From: Naruto-cewe-gila

Message: Iya biar senpai inget trs sm aku he3. klo gt mimpiin apa dng? Mimpi jd pengantinku aja gmn? hehe

"Hh ni cewe ga berenti-berentinya ya?" Sakura mulai putus asa. Sakura mengambil HPnya kemudian mematikannya. Sakura bangkit menuju tempat tidurnya dan merebahkan badannya kemudian tertidur

--TSUZUKU--

* * *

Hyaa... bahasanya ancur bgt... review ya! biar aku semangat bikin lanjutannya!! ja Doumo!!


	2. Tomodachi to Koibito

Yatta! jadi juga chapter 2.. buat yang udah baca inori, tenang aja fic ku yang ini ga seberat inori ko. ehehehe

Aku juga bingung ngebayangin Sakura versi cowo. Di bayangan aku tuh dia pake kemeja putih sama dasi yang dilapisi jas abu-abu (kaya seragamnya sekolahnya Raito di Death Note). trus rambutnya style Harajuku gitu.. (hua aku hokcai bayanginnya) wajar aja banyak cewe yang ngejar dia. Mata hijau, kulit putih mulus, rambut pendek merah muda.. Kyaaa Sakura kamu ganteng bgt!! (Author histeris).

Sedangkan Naruto, aku ngebayangin dia tuh rambut pirang panjang dikuncir dua persis kalo dia henge jadi cewe di anime. Naruto itu sebenernya manis lho! Cuman gara-gara sifatnya yang norak n ga tau malu cowo-cowo jadi pada ilfil.

Kalo Sasuke sih aku ngebayangin dia kaya Enma Ai di Jigoku Shojou, rambut hitam panjang berponi, kulit putih mulus, anggun, tatapannya misterius, matanya bisa berubah jadi merah kalo dia marah (Jigoku Shoujo bgt!). kecantikannya tuh misterius bgt.. ehehe udah ah bacot wae.. mau bales review dulu

**Azumi Uchiha:** Iya, sama-sama. aku bingung nih di fic ini mending aku jadiin SasuSaku ato NaruSaku ya?? Iya nih bingung bgt waktu bikin dialog buat Sasuke. aku takut dia ooc. sifat dia tuh aneh soalnya.. Oh si Sasuke tuh emosian? Aku baru tau.. (dasar aku payah ya? ga bisa nyelamin kepribadiannya karakter uhuhu). Aku ga habis pikir sms gila ga jelasnya si Naru bisa bikin fic ku jadi menarik.. Makasih ya! chapter 2 ini aku mulai agak serius nih..

**yvne-devoinueht:** bukan lebih tepatnya "knowledge is power but REMED is more" ahahha. Aneh bin ga jelas ya ceritanya?

**runaway-dobe: **Aku udah baca fic kamu yang "at That Ice Cream Corner" si Naruto lucu bgt.. knapa ga dilanjutin? Aku nunggu loh! justru tiap kali aku ngetik dialog buat karakter aku tuh suka bingung, takut mereka OOC.. Eh ternyata ngga ya? yokatta..

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

Genre: Romance / Friendship

Otanoshimi yonde kudasai minna!!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Tomodachi to Koibito**

Story by: Akina Takahashi

Sakura berlari menuju sekolahnya. Ia melihat jam tangannya telah menunjukkan pukul 06.30.

"Akh sekolah gila!! Masa masuknya jam setengah tujuh.. Bisa mampus nih kalo telat. Mana jam pertama jamnya si Anko gila itu lagi" Sakura bergumam ga jelas.

"Brengsek!! Gerbangnya udah ditutup!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang familiar di samping Sakura.

"Naruto!!" Sakura kaget setengah idup.

"Senpai!!" Naruto teriak ga jelas.

"Berisik!! Nanti ketauan sama satpam kita bisa disuruh ngebersihin sekolah.." Sakura mengingatkan Naruto.

"Senpai kita masuk lewat situ aja yuk!" Naruto menunjuk ke arah gerbang belakang sekolah.

"Gimana caranya?" tanya Sakura

"Ya, manjatlah.. ih senpai keren-keren bego ya?"

"Kamu GILA masa manjat sih? Emangnya kamu monyet?" Sakura mulai histeris.

"Masa senpai ga pernah manjat? Jangan-jangan senpai belum pernah telat ya? Ya ampun senpai alim banget sih.. aku jadi tambah suka deh.."

"Berisik! Ayo cepet kita manjat" Sakura mulai mencoba memanjat pagar belakang sekolah.

Sakura menaikkan kakinya satu per satu pada batangan besi yang membatasi sekolahnya dengan jalanan. Setelah sampai di puncak Sakura segera melompat ke dalam halaman belakang sekolah.

"Senpai tunggu!!" Naruto ikut melompat akan tetapi kakinya tersandung di pagar yang ia naiki.

"Senpai AWASS!!" Naruto berteriak pada Sakura yang ada di bawahnya.

"Eh" Sakura melihat ke atas kepalanya disana tampak sosok Naruto yang sedang menuju ke arahnya.

"BRUAKK" Naruto jatuh terduduk tepat di atas badan Sakura.

"Be..berat Naruto" Sakura berusaha menyingkirkan Naruto dari tubuhnya.

"Gomen senpai" Naruto bangkit dan membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Sakit tau!! Dasar cewe gila! Udah ah aku mau langsung ke kelas" Sakura berlari menuju ruang kelasnya meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri sendirian di belakangnya.

Sakura berjalan mengendap-endap berharap Anko belum datang ke kelasnya dan harapannya itu terkabul. Anko tidak bisa datang karena sakit. Sakura memasuki ruang kelasnya dan menyimpan tasnya di sebelah Ino kemudian duduk di bangkunya.

"Sakura-kun tumben telat?" tanya Ino heran.

"Iya, aku telat bangun nih." jelas Sakura.

"Sakura, sepertinya tingkat kedisiplinanmu berkurang ya?" sindir Neji.

"Hieh, aku kan bukan ketua OSIS yang mesti disiplin setiap hari"

"Eh, katanya kemarin kamu berhasil ngobrol sama Sasuke ya?" tiba-tiba Chouji muncul sambil memegang sebungkus Chitato.

"Tau darimana?" tanya Sakura penasaran

"Dari fangirlsmu" jawab Chouji sambil terus memakan Chitatonya

"Terus gimana?" tanya Kiba yang tiba-tiba muncul

"Hh parah.. anaknya dingin dan tertutup banget. Serem" Sakura menjelaskan dengan kecewa karena gagal 'menembak' Sasuke.

"Kalau menurutku sih pasti dia punya masalah psikologis yang kompleks" ujar Shikamaru dengan teori psikologisnya.

"Hmm mungkin.. tapi masalah apa ya?" Sakura penasaran

"Ya ga tau. Emangnya aku mama Lauren? Bisa ngeramal.. HUAH ngantuk" Shikamaru mulai ngantuk.

"TET TERERET TUT TULIUT TET TET NGIIING" bel pulang berbunyi.

Sakura mulai menuju UKS untuk mengurus arsip-arsip kesehatan siswa. Semenjak Shizune penataran, Sakura jadi lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Sakura berjalan di koridor menuju UKS. Ia mendengar suara-suara cempreng yang memanggil-manggilnya.

"SAKURA-SAMA!!" salah seorang fangirlnya jejeritan ga puguh.

"KYAA SAKURA SENPAI!!" Teriak gerombolan fangirls di belakangnya.

Sakura menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya dan berlari menuju UKS dengan cepat berharap fangirlsnya tidak dapat mengikutinya. Sakura membuka pintu UKS dan menutupnya kembali. Betapa kagetnya ia ketika melihat sesosok gadis bermata hitam dan berambut hitam yang ia tembak kemarin sedang berada di depannya. Gadis itu tampak memegang lembaran-lembaran kertas di dekapannya.

"Ng Sasuke-san lagi apa disini?" Sakura salting dia masih malu akibat peristiwa kemarin.

"Lagi ngumpulin data kesehatan kelas. Senpai mana Shizune-sensei?"

"Shizune-sensei lagi penataran. Kumpulin ke aku aja nanti aku kasihin ke Shizune-sensei" Sakura menawarkan diri.

"Hn" Sasuke memberikan kertas-kertas yang ada di dekapannya pada sakura.

"Hei habis ini mau ke mana?" Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke tidak menjawab ia hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan 'itu bukan urusanmu'

"Maaf, aku hanya bertanya. Kalau tidak mau jawab ya sudah" Sakura menjawab dengan nada kecewa.

" Pulang" Sasuke akhirnya menjawab karena merasa kasihan pada Sakura.

"Boleh kuantar" Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke dengan nada bicara yang seakan berkata 'pasti ga boleh'

"Iya" Sasuke menjawab 'iya' karena ia senang membuat prediksi orang lain jadi tidak sesuai dengan kenyataannya.

"Eh" Sakura tersentak kaget.

"Hn" Sasuke melangkah pergi kemudian Sakura mengikuti di belakangnya.

Sakura terus berjalan di belakang Sasuke hingga ia mempercepat langkahnya dan berhasil berjalan di samping Sasuke.

"Hei kenapa tadi kamu jawab 'iya'?" Sakura mulai membuka pembicaraan. "Karena aku mau" jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Ya ampun ni anak dingin amat" pikir Sakura.

Tiba-tiba langkah Sasuke terhenti.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang kaget karena Sasuke berhenti tiba-tiba.

Sasuke tidak menjawab matanya tertuju ke arah lain. Sakura mengikuti arah yang dilihat Sasuke.

Matanya terpaku pada sesosok pria tampan berumur kira-kira 20 tahun-an yang berambut hitam dan bermata hitam sama dengan Sasuke. Pria itu sedang berjalan di pinggir jalan sambil menggenggam tangan seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang terlihat anggun di sebelahnya. Sasuke terus menatap pria itu dari jauh.

Sakura bingung harus berbuat apa. Jadi ia hanya terus diam dan menunggu Sasuke berhenti memandangi pria itu.

"Siapa sih cowo itu? Kenapa Sasuke terus-terusan ngeliatin dia?" pikir Sakura.

Dalam hatinya ia sedikit cemburu pada lelaki itu. ketika Sosok lelaki itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Itu siapa" tanya Sakura.

"Kakak laki-lakiku" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Oh" Sakura mengangguk singkat.

"Sudah sampai, terima kasih" Sasuke segera masuk ke sebuah rumah bertingkat berwarna biru dengan lambang kipas di depan rumah biru itu.

Sakura terus berjalan menuju rumahnya. Ia terus memikirkan kejadian tadi. Tatapan Sasuke waktu itu bukan tampak seperti tatapan adik perempuan yang tidak rela kakaknya bersama wanita lain.

"Tatapan dia tadi lebih mirip sama tatapan cewe yang patah hati karena orang disukainya jalan sama cewe lain" Sakura berkata lirih pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura terus berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya yang kosong. Sakura beranjak menuju kamar tidurnya dan mengambil HPnya yang mati kemudian menyalakannya.

"1 Message and 8 Missed Call from Naruto-cewe-gila" Sakura membaca tulisan yang tertera di layar HPnya.

Sakura membuka sms dari Naruto dan membacanya

From: Naruto-cewe-gila

Message: Senpai, makasih y udh nolongin aku td pagi. Gmen td aku nimpa senpai. Hyaa senpai jgn mrh dng! Knp aku nelpon g diangkat2? Blz!

Sakura tersenyum melihat isi sms itu dan membalasnya..

Naruto merebahkan diri di atas kasurnya sambil terus memegang HPnya berharap Sakura membalas smsnya.

"Kyaa Sakura-senpai pasti marah sama aku! Akh Naru baka!" Naruto membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

Tiba-tiba HPnya berbunyi dengan cemprengnya..

**ICHIGO o tabeyou**

**(PAFE ni KEEKI ni daifuku minna tabetara koufuku)**

**iro iro FURUUTSU**

**(KIWI SWIITHI PIITHI kudamono daisuki da mono)**

**tsumetai AISUKURIIMU**

**(reizouko ni irete katame-ru saigo ni SOOSU o karame-ru)**

**dore mo minna suki.**

**(yujuufudan na seikaku demo KAWAII watashi wa goukaku!)**

Naruto tersenyum dan segera melihat isi pesan dari Sakura.

From: My-Sakura-senpai

Message: Aku g mrh, td HP ktinggalan d rmh.

Senyum lebar tersungging di wajah Naruto ketika melihat sms singkat dari Sakura itu. Entah kenapa Naruto merasakan bahwa saat ini Sakura sedang tidak ingin diganggu sehingga ia tidak membalas pesan dari Sakura. Naruto hanya tersenyum kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur hingga akhirnya ia tertidur.

* * *

Sasuke duduk di sofa yang terdapat di ruang tamunya. Ia melipat sikunya hingga dapat menopang dagunya. Jari-jarinya saling bertautan. Ia memejamkan matanya.

"Kenapa aku masih belum bisa merelakan dia?" Sasuke bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"CKLEK" pintu rumah Sasuke terbuka dan sesaat kemudian sesosok laki-laki masuk.

"Oniisan kenapa pulangnya telat?" Sasuke bertanya pada sosok laki-laki itu.

Itachi berjalan menuju Sasuke dan mengacak rambut panjang Sasuke.

"Tadi Megu minta dianterin ke rumah tantenya" jawab Itachi yang kemudian duduk di samping adik tercintanya itu.

"Oniisan kapan sih kamu berenti nganggep aku anak kecil?" Sasuke mendengus sambil menyingkirkan tangan Itachi dari atas kepalanya.

"Jadi kamu mau aku anggep apa?" Itachi tersenyum jahil.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Akan tetapi dalam hatinya ia berharap Itachi menganggapnya sebagai seorang 'wanita' bukan seorang 'adik'.

"Aah aku tahu kamu cemburu sama Megu ya?" Itachi mencubit pipi Sasuke.

"Sakit ih!" Sasuke melepaskan cubitan kakaknya dan berlari ke kamarnya.

"Anak itu kenapa sih? Lagi puber kali ya?" Itachi menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

* * *

Sasuke berbaring di tempat tidurnya yang hangat.

"Oniisan kapan sih kamu berhenti menganggapku sebagai adik? Aku ga mau jadi adik aku mau jadi istrimu. Padahal aku sudah bersamamu selama 10 tahun. Lagipula kita kan ga punya hubungan darah." Sasuke bergumam sambil menggenggam foto Itachi di tangannya.

Sasuke kembali teringat akan masa lalunya. Saat ia pertama kali bertemu Itachi..

**Flashback**

Sasuke melihat wajah ibunya yang berseri-seri saat menikah untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan Uchiha Fugaku yang sudah memiliki anak dengan istri pertamanya. Sasuke melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang kira-kira 6 tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Nah Sasu-chan kenalin ini Itachi. Kakak baru kamu" ujar Mikoto sambil mengenalkan Sasuke dan Itachi.

Pertama-tama Sasuke tidak tertarik dengan Itachi namun, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu Sasuke mulai tertarik pada kelembutan Itachi dan kedewasaannya. Lama-lama ketertarikan itu melebihi batas ketertarikan 'adik' pada 'kakak'nya.

8 tahun berlalu semenjak kejadian itu..

Sasuke melihat Itachi yang berlari menuju ke arahnya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Sasu-chan.. orang tua kita meninggal" seru Itachi sementara air mata terus mengalir dari matanya.

"Ap apa ke kenapa" Sasuke panik dan tidak percaya atas apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Mereka kecelakaan.."

Sasuke terus menangis selama menghadiri pemakaman orang tuanya.

Itachi memeluk Sasuke kemudian berkata. "Aku akan menjagamu, aku akan menjadi pengganti ayah dan ibu bagimu" Itachi berkata lirih.

Saat itu Itachi berumur 20 tahun dan Sasuke berumur 14 tahun. Semenjak itu Itachi benar-benar melaksanakan janjinya untuk menjadi pengganti orang tua bagi Sasuke. Itachi bekerja di sebuah Bank untuk menghidupi kehidupannya dengan Sasuke.

**Flashback End**

Sakura bersiap-siap. Hari ini dia ada janji dengan Kiba untuk pergi ke Mall.

"Himawari-neechan aku pergi dulu ya!" Sakura pamit sama kakak perempuannya.

"Hati-hati ya!" Himawari mengingatkan adiknya.

Sakura tiba di depan Mall Konoha. Ia berdiri di depan gerbang menunggu kedatangan Kiba. Tiba-tiba HPnya bergetar dan ternyata itu adalah telepon dari Kiba. Sakura segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo, Kiba kamu dimana sih?? Cepetan aku udah nunggu dari tadi" seru Sakura.

"Sakura, maaf tadi nenek gua meninggal jadi gua ga bisa nemenin lu. Maaf banget ya" terdengar suara Kiba yang panik.

"Oh ya udah ga apa-apa" Sakura menutup teleponnya.

Sakura berjalan memasuki Mall seorang diri.

"Aku kaya orang gila aja jalan-jalan sendiri" gumam Sakura ga jelas.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara cewe yang udah ga asing lagi di telinganya Sakura.

"SAKURA-SENPAI" teriak Naruto semangat.

"Akh pura-pura ga liat aja ah" Sakura menutupi wajahnya dan merubah arah jalannya.

"GREPP" Naruto memeluk tangan Sakura.

"Hie lepasin! Bukan muhrim tau!" Sakura melepaskan pelukan Naruto.

"Senpai ngapain sendirian?"

"Tadi janjian sama Kiba tapi dia ga bisa dateng" jelas Sakura

"Kalo aku emang mau nyari buku ke gramed"

"Ga nanya" ujar Sakura dingin.

"Ih senpai ko gitu sih?"

"Berisik ah! Dari tadi senpai senpai melulu.. jangan panggil aku senpai! Merinding tau dengernya. Kamu jadi mirip fangirls gila yang ngejar-ngejar aku."

"Ya udah kalo gitu Sakura-chan aja ya"

"Heh emangnya aku cewe pake 'chan' segala?!"

"SAKURA-CHAN, SAKURA-CHAN, SAKURA-CHAN" Naruto teriak-teriak.

"Iya terserah kamu aja lah! Berisik!" Sakura menyerah.

"Kamu mau kemana? Aku anterin" Sakura menawarkan.

"Hiaa Sakura-chan baik banget! Kita jadi kaya kencan ya?"

"Nyesel aku nawarin kamu" Sakura bergumam.

"Ayo, ayo" Naruto menarik Sakura menuju gramedia.

Sakura dan Naruto memasuki gerbang gramedia dan segera menuju ke buku yang sedang dicari Naruto.

"Kamu nyari buku apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Ini!!" Naruto menunjukkan buku yang dipegangnya pada Sakura.

"Tata Cara Bermain Basket Yang Baik Dan Benar" Sakura membaca tulisan yang tertera di buku yang ditunjukkan Naruto.

"Ehehe karena sebentar lagi ada pertandingan jadi aku harus banyak belajar" Naruto tersenyum lebar pada Sakura.

* * *

Naruto menjilati Ice Cream Cone yang dipegangnya dengan bersemangat. Sakura duduk di depan Naruto. Sakura menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya memegang Ice Cream Cone yang sama dengan Naruto

"Huh kenapa aku jadi bareng sama kamu sih?" Sakura mendengus.

"Ihihihi Kita jadi kencan ya!!" Naruto nyengir

"Berisik! Dari tadi kencan kencan melulu" Sakura mulai kesal.

"Sakura-chan galak amat sih.."

"Hei, aku mau nanya gimana kalau seandainya kamu suka sama seseorang tapi kamu udah tau dari awal kalo kamu ga mungkin bisa bareng dia?" sakura bertanya dengan nada serius.

"Ya aku bakal bikin itu jadi mungkin.!!" Jawab Naruto

"Hh bukan itu maksudku. Misalnya kalau kamu suka sama kakak kamu sendiri. Gitu maksudnya" jelas Sakura.

"Wah, itu sih gawat! Apalagi kalo sampe incest hiiii" Naruto bergidik.

"Jadi kita harus gimana dong?" tanya Sakura.

"Kenapa Sakura-chan nanya itu? Jangan-jangan Sakura-chan suka sama kakak Sakura-chan ya?"

"Ya NGGA MUNGKIN LAH!!" Sakura teriak sekeras-kerasnya.

"Iya udah, jangan ngamuk gitu dong! Banyak yang ngeliatin kita tuh" Naruto menenangkan Sakura.

"Hhh maaf ya.. aku tadi terbawa emosi."

"Jadi siapa sebenarnya yang kita bicarakan tadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Udah kamu ga perlu tau.. yuk kita pulang" Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya di sekolah..

Sakura memasuki ruangan kelasnya. Kemudian duduk di sebelah Ino. Sakura memejamkan matanya dan menopang kepalanya dengan telapak tangannya. "SRAKK" selembar kertas melayang di depannya.

"Sial, dapet nilai 33. hueh bete" gumam Sakura setelah melihat nilai ulangannya.

"Nyante aja kali.. aku juga nilai 40 ko" Ino menghibur Sakura.

"Yah wajarlah dapet nilai segini aku kan ga belajar sama sekali waktu mau ulangan. Lagian aku emang ga bisa fisika" Sakura menjelaskan.

"Remednya kapan ya?" tanya Ino.

"Ga tau" jawab Sakura.

"Sakura!! Kemarin maaf ya!" Kiba menundukkan kepalanya pada Sakura.

"Ga apa-apa" Sakura tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

"BLUSH" Kiba blushing.

"Sakura kamu tuh kalo senyum manis banget tau! Kaya cewe aja! Dasar bishounen!" Kiba protes sama Sakura yang udah bikin dia blushing.

"HYAA NILAIKU DI BAWAH NEJI" Lee teriak di belakang Sakura.

"Huh itu kan karena kamu kurang belajar Lee!" Neji mendengus.

"Berisik ah! Aku mau tidur" protes Shikamaru.

"Diemlah kalian yang ga remed!" Chouji tampak stress karena nilai ulangan fisikanya 30. Sedangkan nilai Shikamaru 100, Neji 85, dan Lee 79.

"Disini siapa aja yang remed?" tanya Kiba.

"Aku" Sakura dan Ino mengacungkan tangan bersamaan.

"Aku" Chouji mengacungkan tangan.

"Aku", "Aku" anak-anak yang lain pun mengacungkan tangan.

"Berarti yang ga remed cuma 3 orang ya? Cuma Shikamaru, Neji sama Lee aja" Kiba mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Yang ga remed brarti ga normal!!" teriak Ino stress.

"Hah?!" seru Shikamaru, Neji, sama Lee barengan.

"Remednya kapan?" tanya Sakura.

"Ga tau" jawab Kiba.

"TET TERERET TUT TULIUT TET TET NGIIING" bel pulang berbunyi.

--TSUZUKU--

* * *

Ya ampun, bunyi belnya ga jelas bgt. Eh tapi itu nyata loh! Di sekolah aku belnya ga jelas bunyinya apa. mana suaranya gede bgt lagi sampe kedengeran ke Taman Lalu Lintas di depan sekolah. Sedih bgt pas denger ada anak TK ngetawain bunyi bel sekolahku yang norak.. T-T. Disini aku bikin si Sasuke suka bgt sama Itachi.. hiks sedih bgt suka sama orang yang ga mungkin kita miliki..

Review o wasurenaide kudasai!


	3. Shinjitsu No Shiawase

Aku jadi tambah bingung nih.. ngejadiin SasuSaku ato NaruSaku ya?? Hya aing jangar!! (gila mode: ON).

Aku bales review nih...

**Runaway-dobe: **Iya si Sasu suka bgt sama Itachi. Tapi tenang mereka ga bakalan jadian ko. Gila aja masa pacaran sama kakak sendiri...

**Azumi Uchiha:**Kebayang ga sih suka sama orang yang ga mungkin bisa jadian ma kita?? Itulah perasaannya si Sasu.. hiks sedihnya.. nanti mereka smsan gila-gilaan lagi.. wehehehe

**M4yuraa: **SasuSaku? Liat aja nanti deh.. ehehehe. Sebenernya ga benci sih Cuma ga tau kenapa semenjak kelas 2 ini aku jadi bodo fisika. Hiks masa dari semua bab ga ada yang ga remed alias remed semua. Iya aku naik ke kelas 3 sekarang (Kalo naik.. TT)

**Miyu201:**Hmm iya gitu? Ehehe liat aja! Si Sasu suka bgt ma Itachi.. sedih bgt ya..

**Kagurafuuko: **Emang dia tuh manis bgt.. cuman yah gara-gara sifatnya yang ga tau malu jadi bikin orang ilfil. Iya masalah ItaSasu tuh rumit bgt..

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance / Friendship

Rating: T

Otanoshimi yonde kudasai!

* * *

**Chapter 3:**** Shinjitsu No Shiawase**

Story By: Akina Takahashi

"Sakura, habis ini mau kemana?" tanya Neji.

"Mau ngasih tambahan biologi di lab biologi sama anak-anak PMR kelas 1. Kenapa gitu?"

"Ngga apa-apa. kamu kenal sama yang namanya Tenten?"

"Iya, dia anak PMR kelas 1-8. Aah jangan-jangan kamu suka Tenten ya?" Sakura menggoda Neji.

"Ngga, akhir-akhir ini dia deket banget sama Hinata, adik cewekku. Aku cuman mau tau anaknya kaya gimana." Neji mengelak.

"Nanti aku kenalin deh" Sakura menawarkan diri.

"Ga usah, aku cuma mau liat aja." Neji malu-malu

"Ya, ampun muka kamu merah.." Sakura kembali menggoda Neji.

Sakura dan Neji berjalan menyusuri koridor.

"Kyaa NEJI-senpai sama SAKURA-senpai jalan berdua!!" teriak salah seorang fangirl Sakura.

"MANA? MANA?" Sahut fangirls Sakura dan Neji.

"Kyaa Sakura-senpai keren!!" Fangirls Sakura teriak-teriak.

"Kerenan Neji-senpailah!" balas fangirls Neji.

"Kerenan Sakura-senpai!!" fangirls Sakura ga mau kalah

"Kerenan Neji-senpai!!" balas fangirls Neji.

Sesaat sebelum terjadi kerusuhan besar-besaran antara fangirls Neji dan Sakura..

"Neji, ayo kita LARIII" Sakura berlari secepat-cepatnya sementara Neji menyusul di belakangnya.

Sakura memasuki ruangan laboratorium biologi. Disusul Neji yang berlari di belakangnya.

"Hhh Hhh semuanya maaf aku terlambat." Sakura meminta maaf pada anggota PMR yang sudah menunggunya

"Maaf Hinatanya ada?" tanya Neji.

"Hinata, itu ketua OSIS kan? Ngapain dia nyari kamu?" tanya gadis di sebelah Hinata.

"Itu Neji, kakak sepupuku. Kenapa gitu Tenten?" Hinata heran karena biasanya Tenten tidak pernah mau peduli pada laki-laki.

"Ngga, cuman ga nyangka aja. Sepupu kamu lucu juga ya.." Tenten menjawab sementara pandangannya masih tertuju pada Neji.

"Ah Hinata ini ada titipan dari om Hiashi." Neji menyerahkan bungkusan yang dipegangnya kepada Hinata.

"Arigatou Neji-niisan, kenalin ini sahabat aku namanya Tenten." Hinata mengenalkan Tenten pada Neji.

"Namaku Neji, senang berkenalan denganmu." Neji tersenyum pada Tenten.

"Aku Tenten. Semoga kita bisa jadi teman yang baik ya!" Tenten membalas senyuman Neji.

"Hei, Neji mau sampe kapan ada disitu? Aku mau mulai nih!" Sakura mengingatkan Neji.

"Iya, iya. Dasar! ganggu orang aja." Neji melangkah keluar dari Laboratorium Biologi.

"Shizuka ni shite kudasai minna!" Sakura berseru pada kohai-kohainya yang tampak sangat tidak teratur alias ribut.

Suasana laboratorium yang asalnya ribut kini menjadi tenang kembali..

"Ya, sebelum kita mempelajari dasar pengobatan. Kita harus belajar dulu tentang sistem transportasi dalam tubuh manusia yaitu darah. Saya akan menggambar skema peredaran darah manusia. Semuanya perhatikan saya!" Sakura mengambil spidol dan mulai menggambar di papan tulis.

"Sakura-senpai keren ya.." Hinata berkata malu-malu.

"Masih kerenan Neji-senpai ah"

"A.. Ano.. Tenten kamu suka sama Neji-niisan ya?"

"Ya nggalah!!" Tenten mengelak sementara wajahnya memerah karena tebakan Hinata tadi benar.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara derap langkah kaki yang menderu-deru mendekat ke arah Laboratorium biologi.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto masuk ke laboratorium biologi dan memeluk lengan Sakura yang masih memegang spidol.

"Berani-beraninya dia manggil Sakura-senpai jadi Sakura-chan." Geram fangirl Sakura.

"Brengsek! Beraninya dia meluk tangannya Sakura-senpai!" fangirl Sakura yang lain ikut-ikutan menggeram

"..." Tenten dan Hinata Cuma melongo karena mereka ga nyangka temen sekelasnya bisa senekat itu.

"HYAA lepasin!!" Sakura berusaha melepaskan pelukan Naruto dilengannya.

"BUAG" Sakura menggetok kepala Naruto.

"Iteee... Sakura-chan hidoi.." Naruto meringis kesakitan

"Jangan ganggu aku!" Sakura berteriak pada Naruto.

"HIIIIII" fangirls Sakura merinding setelah melihat kepribadian Sakura yang sebenarnya.

"Kalo digetok sama Sakura-chan ga apa-apa deh.. hehehe" Naruto tersenyum lebar pada Sakura yang masih melongo di depannya.

"Apa? ayo coba ulangi!" Sakura masih tidak percaya atas apa yang didengarnya tadi.

"Ngga ah.. hehe dadah Sakura-chan! Muah!" Naruto melayangkan sebuah ciuman jarak jauh pada Sakura.

"Hii" Sakura bergidik ngeri.

* * *

Keesokan harinya di kantin sekolah..

"Sakura, lu mau beli apa?" Kiba bertanya pada Sakura yang masih melamun di depannya.

"Eh" Sakura tersentak kaget.

"Ya, ampun.. elu tuh ngelamunin apa sih?"

"Ngga ngelamunin apa-apa. Aku mau beli mie ayam aja. Aku kesana dulu ya!" Sakura melangkah pergi.

"Mas pesen mie ayamnya satu!" Sakura berkata pada tukang mie ayam di depannya.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto berlari menuju Sakura.

"Hiee, kenapa aku sial banget sih! Harus terus-terusan ketemu kamu" Sakura memegangi dahi dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sakura-chan beli mie ayam juga?" Naruto tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Sakura.

"Iya" Sakura pasrah.

"Sakura-chan kita makan bareng ya!" Naruto memandang Sakura dengan mata bersinar-sinar.

"Terserah kamulah.."

Naruto duduk di samping Sakura. Ia tampak sangat menikmati mie ayamnya. Sementara Sakura terus-terusan merasa tidak nyaman kerena dari tadi sudah banyak mata fangirlsnya yang memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan pembunuh. Parahnya lagi, tatapan itu berasal dari berbagai penjuru kantin. Sakura berusaha mengacuhkan mereka akan tetapi tetap saja hatinya tidak enak.

"Naruto, kamu tuh nyadar ga sih kalo kita diliatin?" Sakura bertanya dengan penuh kecemasan pada Naruto yang masih asyik melahap mie ayamnya.

"Ngga tuh" Naruto menjawab dengan santai

"Hhh" Sakura menghela nafas.

"Sakura, makanya elu tuh harus sedikit belajar dari Sasuke buat nanganin fangirls gila elu." Ujar Kiba.

"Emangnya kenapa gitu? Iya ya aku juga baru nyadar, Sasuke tuh cantik, keren, kalem tapi kenapa ga ada fanboys yang ngejar dia ya?"

"Dulu tuh dia punya banyak banget fanboys sampe.." Kiba belum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sampe apa?" Sakura penasaran.

"Sampe waktu ada fanboynya yang nembak dia di kantin. Terus dia ngeliat si fanboy itu dengan tatapan yang nyeremin banget. Matanya berubah jadi merah. Si fanboy itu malah jadi lari terbirit-birit ngejauhin dia. Tatapan dia waktu itu tuh persis tatapannya Jigoku Shojou yang lagi mau bawa orang ke Neraka. Fanboys dia yang lain juga langsung ngeri pas liat kejadian itu. Mungkin kalo kamu bisa kaya gitu fangirl kamu bakalan ga berani lagi" Kiba menjelaskan pada Sakura.

"Ya, ampun.. ko sampe gitu ya?" Naruto sedikit shock mendengarnya.

"Aku mana bisa kaya gitu. Kalo aja mereka bukan cewe pasti aku udah hajar dari dulu." Sakura menolak usul Kiba.

"Udah ah aku mau beli buku dulu." Sakura beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Kiba.

"Yo, hati-hati ya!" Kiba kembali melahap nasi gorengnya.

"Sakura-chan aku ikut!!" Naruto mengikuti Sakura.

"Ngga boleh!" Sakura berlari secepat kilat agar Naruto tidak berhasil mengejarnya.

Sakura berjalan menuju toko buku. Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, Sakura memasuki sebuah kawasan pertokoan tempat dimana toko buku yang ditujunya berada. Sakura berhenti di sebuah toko buku kemudian masuk kedalamnya.

Setelah mendapatkan buku yang dicari Sakura segera berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Namun ketika ia melalui sebuah gang yang cukup sempit Sakura melihat seorang anak perempuan yang diganggu oleh gerombolan preman.

"Hei, jangan ganggu anak itu!" Sakura berteriak pada gerombolan preman itu.

Namun, alangkah kagetnya ketika ia melihat wajah anak perempuan itu. Wajah yang cantik, rambut yang hitam berkilau, mata indah yang misterius. Perempuan itu adalah wanita yang ia sukai.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Sakura terkejut melihat gadis itu adalah Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke tidak menjawab ia hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan heran.

"Hei, jangan ganggu kami anak kecil!!" Seru seorang preman pada Sakura. Sementara preman-preman lainnya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan bengis.

"Jangan panggil aku anak kecil!!" Sakura berteriak pada preman-preman itu.

"DUAG"

"BUG"

"KRAKK"

Sakura menghajar semua preman itu hingga mereka tidak sanggup berdiri lagi.

"Cih, Cuma segitu aja udah mau jadi preman." Sakura mendengus.

"Sasuke ayo kita pergi" Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan keluar dari gang yang sempit itu. Mereka berjalan menuju arah pertokoan. Namun tiba-tiba..

"Sasuke!" Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang menyapa Sasuke.

"Oniisan, ngapain disini?" Sasuke bertanya pada laki-laki itu.

"Lagi jalan-jalan sama Megumi. Iya kan Megu?" Itachi tersenyum pada gadis di sebelahnya.

"Iya.. hehe Sasu-chan lagi kencan ya?" Megumi melirik ke arah tangan Sasuke yang masih berpegangan dengan Sakura.

"Iya" Sasuke mengangguk.

"Eh" Sakura masih belum percaya apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi. Akan tetapi ia lebih memilih diam dan tersenyum daripada berkata 'Bukan, kami ga kencan kok' padahal ia agak risih juga berbohong di depan Itachi.

"Hyaa.. kenapa ga bilang-bilang sama aku?" Itachi nampak shock karena ia tidak pernah tahu kalau Sasuke punya pacar.

"Oniisan ga perlu tau.. Sakura-kun ayo jalan!" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura menjauhi kakaknya.

"Sakura, jaga adikku dengan baik ya!" Itachi berseru pada Sakura yang telah berjalan menjauh.

"Megu-chan ternyata adik cewekku itu udah gede ya.." Itachi berkata seperti bapak-bapak yang anaknya mau nikah.

* * *

Sakura dan Sasuke telah berada cukup jauh dari Itachi dan Megumi. Mereka duduk di bangku taman yang terletak di sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari kawasan pertokoan tadi.

Sakura memandang ke arah Sasuke yang tampak lesu di sebelahnya. Sementara tangannya masih berpegangan dengan tangan Sasuke.

"Gomen" Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sakura.

"Daijoubu, aku beli eskrim dulu ya!" Sakura berjalan menuju tukang eskrim yang berada di seberang taman.

"Ga usah aku ga suka ma..nis" Sasuke menolak akan tetapi Sakura telah berada di seberang taman.

"Cepet amat jalannya.." Sasuke keheranan.

Sasuke menyenderkan kepalanya ke bangku taman dan menatap langit biru. Ia merasa bingung atas apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Sesaat ia merasa cemburu pada Megumi sehingga tanpa sadar ia berkata kalau Sakura itu adalah pacarnya.

"Oniisan..." Sasuke bergumam sementara matanya masih menatap ke arah langit.

"Nih, eskrimya" Sakura menyerahkan sebuah eskrim coklat pada Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke menerima ice cream dari Sakura. Sebenarnya ia ingin menolak karena ia tidak suka makanan manis akan tetapi ia sudah bersalah pada Sakura sehingga Sasuke tidak tega untuk menolaknya.

Sakura duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan menyenderkan kepalanya sementara tangannya masih memegang eskrim yang dia beli tadi.

"Kenapa, kamu bilang sama kakak kamu kalo kita pacaran?" tanya Sakura.

"Maaf, tadi aku cuma.." Sasuke belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Kamu cemburu sama pacar kakak kamu kan.." tebak Sakura.

"Eh" Sasuke terkejut karena tebakan Sakura sepenuhnya benar.

"Tuh kan.."

"Kenapa kamu bisa tau?" tanya Sasuke

"Keliatan banget tau.. Tatapan kamu tadi lebih mirip sama tatapan cewe yang patah hati karena orang disukainya jalan sama cewe lain daripada tatapan adik cewe yang ga rela kakak cowonya pacaran."

"..." Sasuke tidak menjawab ia hanya terus menunduk.

"Sudah, jangan dipikirin lagi. Kita main kesitu yuk!" seru Sakura bersemangat sambil menunjuk ke arah game center.

"Ngga ah, aku mau pulang. Lagian ngapain juga aku main ke tempat ga penting kaya gitu." Sasuke menolak ajakan Sakura.

"Ayo!! Ayo!!" Sakura tidak mempedulikan perkataan Sasuke, ia malah menyeret Sasuke menuju ke dalam game center.

Di dalam game center..

"Kok aku kalah lagi sih?!" protes Sakura yang daritadi kalah melulu.

"Kamunya aja yang ga bisa maen." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada bicara yang sangat angkuh.

"Yey sombong banget sih kamu! Ayo kita tanding maen DDR!"

"Hmph.." Sasuke manahan tawa melihat wajah Sakura yang tampak seperti anak kecil yang ga mau kalah.

Sasuke sangat menikmati saat ini. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah bermain dengan seorang 'teman' sampai seperti ini. Ia sangat senang bisa melepaskan emosinya dengan bermain bersama Sakura. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa sangat nyaman bersama Sakura.

"Hhh capeee..." Sakura menyenderkan dirinya di kursi di depan game center.

"Aku ga pernah main sampe segila ini.." gumam Sasuke

"Pulang yuk!!" Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke.

"Un" Sasuke mengangguk.

--TSUZUKU--

* * *

Aduh! Pusing nih.. bahasanya mulai ngaco.. huhuhuhu remed fisika terus-terusan capeee.. (Lho kenapa jadi curhat?).

Aku mau nanya dong!

Kalian mau aku bikin cerita ini jadinya SasuSaku ato NaruSaku??

Kasih tau aku! Aku bingung nih!


	4. Aishiteru Oniisan

Di chapter 4 ini bahasanya makin ga jelas..

disini aku nyampurin antara bahasa formal sama ga formal.. hiks ancur..

Oiya di chapter ini dialognya banyak banget..

Udah kaya bikin naskah drama aja..

Kyaa disini Sasukenya OOC hiks.. ya wajar aja dia jadi cewe gitu.. ya mau ga mau dia harus dibikin lebih lembut donk.. (BUG digaplok)

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance / Friendship

Rating: T

" " : Percakapan

* * *

**Chapter 4: Aishiteru Oniisan**

Story by: Akina Takahashi

"Oniisan, sarapannya udah siap!" seru Sasuke pada kakak laki-lakinya.

Sasuke masih tampak sibuk menyusun piring-piring di atas meja makan. Terdengar derap langkah kaki mendekat menuju Sasuke.

"GREPP" Itachi memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

"Kamu pasti bisa jadi istri yang baik deh.." Itachi berbisik di telinga Sasuke.

"BLUSH" Sasuke blushing.

"Oniisan, lepasin!" Sasuke berusaha melepaskan pelukan Itachi.

"Aduh, imoutoku ini galak amat sih? Padahal dulu kamu seneng banget kalo aku peluk." Itachi melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke.

"Itu kan dulu. Dulu aku kan masih kecil." Sasuke mengelak padahal sebenarnya ia senang dipeluk Itachi.

"Iya aku tau. Sekarang adikku yang manis ini udah besar kan?!" Itachi mangacak rambut Sasuke.

"IYA, makanya jangan anggep aku anak kecil terus dong!" Sasuke melepaskan tangan Itachi dari kepalanya.

"Sasuke, sejak kapan kamu punya cowo?" Itachi bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Oniisan ga perlu tau.." Sasuke mendengus. Kemudian ia berlari ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia tampak aneh?" pikir Itachi

* * *

Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Sakura berjalan menuju ke ruang makan. Disana telah tampak Himawari yang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Ohayou, Himawari-neechan!" Sakura duduk di kursi yang terletak di depan meja makan.

"Ohayou, Ototou!" Himawari tersenyum pada ototounya.

"Sakura, tadi ada telepon dari kaa-san."

"Apa katanya?" Sakura bertanya, sementara tangannya sibuk mengaduk-aduk makanan yang ada di piringnya.

"Katanya, kaa-san sama tou-san mau pulang besok lusa."

"Oh.." ujar Sakura dingin.

"Bukannya harusnya kamu seneng ya?" Himawari heran.

"Ngga ah biasa aja.."

"Dasar."

"Dasar empang" Sakura mulai ga jelas.

"Bukan, dasar negara." Himawari tambah ga jelas.

"Udah ah neechan!"

"Sakura! Jangan lupa belanja bulanan! Nih uangnya." Himawari menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kertas pada Sakura.

"Iya... aku pergi ya neechan!" Sakura menerima uang dari Himawari kemudian berjalan keluar rumah.

* * *

Sakura menenteng sebuah troli menyusuri rak-rak yang berjajar rapi di kiri dan kanannya.

"Sayur udah, daging udah, sabun udah.. he apaan nih masa aku disuruh beli pembalut?!" Sakura bergumam ga jelas.

Dengan penuh keengganan Sakura berjalan menuju rak yang bertuliskan "PEMBALUT WANITA." Sakura kembali melihat daftar belanjaannya. Sakura bingung harus membeli apa.

"Sakura-chan!! Ngapain disini?" Naruto kaget karena melihat Sakura sedang memegang sebungkus pembalut wanita.

"Naruto!" Sakura buru-buru meletakkan pembalut yang dipegangnya.

"Sakura-chan lagi 'dapet' ya?"

"Berisik!! Ini buat neechan aku tau!" Sakura mulai emosi.

"Oh.. gitu.. hehehe"

"Na..Naruto a..ku mau nanya.. aku bagusnya beli yang mana ya?" Sakura bertanya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Eh?" Naruto heran karena Sakura yang biasanya sangat 'anti' dengan hal-hal yang sensitif seperti itu.

"I..iya aku kan ga tau yang kaya beginian."

"Hmm kalo gitu sih mendingan yang 'wing' aja. Biar ga gampang tembus." Naruto menyarankan.

"Hah 'wing' apaan tuh? Sayap? Emangnya pesawat?" Sakura ga ngerti

"Hhh ini yang kaya gini nih Sakura-chan.." Naruto menghela nafas sambil menyerahkan sebuah pembalut pada Sakura.

"Sama aja ah ga ada bedanya." Sakura membandingkan dengan pembalut yang tadi dia pegang.

"Beda tau! Udah ah susah jelasinnya.. Jadi mau beli yang mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Yang kata kamu tadi aja.. hehe ternyata kamu tuh beneran cewe ya?"

"Ya iyalah..." Naruto belum menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Masa ya iya dong kan mulan jamilah bukan mulan jamidong" Sakura melanjutkan.

Sakura segera menuju kasir untuk membayar belanjaannya. Setelah selesai, Sakura dan Naruto berjalan keluar supermarket.

Mereka berjalan di kawasan pertokoan. Naruto melihat sebuah toko pernak-pernik yang menjual berbagai macam kertas kado gulungan yang diletakkan di sebuah roll gulungan.

"Sakura-chan liat lucu ya!" Naruto memegang kertas kado.

"Hn" Sakura bergumam

Namun tiba-tiba..

"Sa..Sakura-chan tolongin dong.." Wajah Naruto tampak panik.

"Kenapa?" Sakura ikut memegang gulungan kertas-kertas kado itu.

Sakura merasakan kertas-kertas kado itu lepas dari gulungan dan akan segera jatuh bila dia melepaskan pegangannya. Karena kertas-kertas kado itu telah merosot dari roll gulungannya.

"Ehehehehe gomen Sakura-chan" Naruto nyengir. Naruto bukannya membantu Sakura ia malah melepaskan pegangannya.

"Kuso! Kamu ngerjain aku ya!"

"Sakura-chan kita kabur aja mumpung ga ada yang jaga"

"Un" Sakura mengangguk.

"1.. 2.. 3.. KABUR!!" seketika Naruto dan Sakura mengambil langkah seribu. Dan tak lama kemudian terdengar "BRAKK" kertas-kertas kado itu terjatuh bersama gulungannya.

Naruto dan Sakura terus berlari hingga nafas mereka tersengal-sengal..

"Heh kamu bikin malu aja!!" Sakura memarahi Naruto.

"Ga ada yang liat kok.. ngapain malu?" Naruto mengelak

"Dasar!! Aku ga pernah nemu cewe gila kaya kamu!"

"Hehe aku langka kan?"

"Iya harus dimasukin ke penangkaran"

"Sakura-chan anterin aku pulang dong.."ujar Naruto memelas.

"Iya boleh, sekalian aku terima kasih udah dibantuin sama kamu tadi."

"Oh, yang milih pembalut ya?"

"Jangan bilang sama siapa-siapa onegai.." Sakura memohon pada Naruto.

"Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Masa aku yang keren begini beli pembalut. Kan ga banget.. pliss jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa."

"Boleh.. tapi Sakura-chan jangan ngehindarin aku lagi. HP Sakura-chan juga akktifin jangan dimatiin terus" Naruto mengajukan syarat pada Sakura.

"Iya deh.." Sakura pasrah

Sesampainya di depan rumah Naruto.

"Huaa" Sakura menganga melihat rumah Naruto yang nampak seperti hotel berbintang.

"Kenapa Sakura-chan?" Naruto bingung melihat Sakura yang melongo.

"Kenapa kamu ga bilang kalo rumah kamu gede banget kaya gini.."

"Apaan sih biasa aja kali"

"Naru-chan!!" terdengar suara ibu-ibu.

"Iiya mamii" Naruto menjawab.

"Kyaa Naru.. kenapa kamu ga bilang kamu punya cowo seganteng ini!!" ibunya Naruto histeris sambil meluk-meluk Sakura.

"..." Sakura speechless.

"Mamii jangan peluk-peluk!! Yang boleh meluk Sakura-chan Cuma aku!!" Naruto ikutan memeluk Sakura yang udah kehabisan nafas.

"Ta..tante.. lepasin sesak nih" Sakura sesek nafas.

"Aduh gantengnya.." Mami Naruto mencubit pipi Sakura dengan gemas.

"..." Sakura pasrah.

"Mamii udah ah!! Lepasin!! Muka Sakura-chan sampe merah gitu!"

"Eh iya.. habisnya ganteng sih jadinya mami gregetan" Kushina melepaskan cubitannya.

"Tante, saya duluan ya!" Sakura buru-buru pergi

"Yah mami, Sakura-chan jadi pergi tuh!!" Naruto kecewa.

"Naruto pokonya mami ga mau tau, KAMU HARUS JADI ISTRINYA SAKURA titik!!" teriak Kushina dengan suara menggelegar.

"OK!! SIAP KAPTEN!!" Naruto hormat ala tentara.

* * *

Sakura berjalan menuju rumahnya. Pipinya masih terasa sakit akibat cubitan Kushina tadi. Sakura memegangi pipinya.

"Itee.." Sakura meringis kesakitan

Ia melintasi sebuah taman. Sakura berjengit ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang sedang duduk sendirian di ayunan. Gadis itu tampak sedih. Sakura mendekati gadis itu.

"Sasuke ngapain kamu disini?" Sakura duduk di ayunan sebelah Sasuke.

"Ngga ngapa-ngapain." Sasuke berkata dengan nada bicara yang seakan mengatakan 'bukan urusanmu' pada Sakura

Sasuke mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Sakura.

"Hmph.." Sasuke menahan tawa ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang nampak seperti badut sirkus yang gagal.

"Heh, ga lucu tau! Ini gara-gara ibunya si Naruto. Masa pipi aku dicubitin?"

"fu fu fu.." Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"He he gitu dong.. jangan sedih terus." Sakura tertawa.

"Hmm aku tebak ya! Pasti gara-gara kamu cuman dianggap adik kecil sama kakak kamu ya?"

"Eh kenapa bisa tau?" Sasuke terkejut karena tebakan Sakura sepenuhnya tepat.

"Lebih baik kamu bilang sama kakak kamu.." Sakura menyarankan. Padahal hatinya sakit karena gadis yang disukainya menyukai lelaki lain.

Sasuke bangkit dari ayunan dan memandang Sakura dengan tatapan yang seakan berkata 'jangan campuri urusanku!'

"TAU APA KAMU!! Padahal kami sudah bersama selama 10 tahun. Padahal kami ga punya hubungan darah! tapi Nama belakang kami sama tentu saja kami ga bisa jadi suami istri kan? BAGAIMANAPUN DIA ITU KAKAKKU! Aku tau aku ga boleh jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi aku ga bisa ngubah perasaan aku sendiri. KAMU GA TAU APA-APA TENTANG AKU JADI JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR!!" Sasuke berteriak pada Sakura hingga suaranya habis kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri termanggu di belakangnya.

* * *

Sasuke berlari menuju rumahnya. Perasaannya sangat kacau. Sebenarnya dia sedikit menyesal karena telah membentak Sakura tadi.

"CKLEK" Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Okaeri" terdengar suara Itachi dari dalam rumah.

"Oniisan, tumben udah pulang" Sasuke tersentak kaget karena tidak menyangka Itachi telah berada di rumah.

"Iya, hari ini aku pulang cepet. Soalnya kerjanya cuma setengah hari." Itachi menjelaskan.

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun membasahi bumi. Langit yang asalnya cerah berubah menjadi gelap. Petir menyambar-nyambar seakan marah pada bumi.

"Katanya bakal ada badai, ternyata benar ya?" Itachi bertanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya meringkuk di sudut ruangan sambil menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya

Sasuke takut pada petir, karena petir mengingatkannya pada hari yang paling tidak ingin diingatnya. Yaitu hari kematian kedua orang tua yang sangat dia cintai.

Itachi melihat ke arah imouto yang sangat disayanginya itu kemudian berjalan mendekatinya.

"Jangan takut, aku ada disini." Itachi memeluk Sasuke.

Itachi merasakan tubuh Sasuke bergetar hebat karena ketakutan. Sasuke tidak berbicara satu patah kata pun pada Itachi. Ia hanya terdiam.

'TARR" sebuah suara petir menggelegar hingga menggetarkan kaca jendela.

Itachi mempererat pelukannya pada Sasuke kemudian memasangkan sebuah earphone pada kedua telinga adiknya itu.

"Nah kalau begini suara petir ga bakal kedengeran kan?" Itachi tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke.

"Arigatou oniisan.." Sasuke membalas senyum Itachi.

Badai yang menakutkan akhirnya berlalu. Awan hitam mulai menghilang dari langit. Bulan muncul dari peraduannya menyinari langit malam.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar Itachi. Sasuke ingin berterima kasih pada kakak laki-lakinya itu karena sudah menemaninya tadi.

"CKLEK" Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Itachi

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Itachi yang telah tertidur. Tiba-tiba Itachi membuka mata. Sasuke tersentak kaget dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Sasuke, ada apa?" Itachi bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Aku cuma mau bilang.." Sasuke belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aah aku tau.. kamu takut kan tidur sendiri? Udah jangan malu-malu ayo sini!" Itachi menepuk-nepuk bantal disebelahnya.

"Oniisan, aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi.." Sasuke menolak.

"Kamu kan tetep adik kecilku yang manis. Ayo sini.. Aku tau kamu masih takut kalau-kalau ada petir muncul lagi."

Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin menolak, akan tetapi ketika membayangkan petir akan muncul lagi. Ia bergidik ngeri.

Sasuke mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kakak tercintanya itu.

"Oniisan.." Sasuke menatap wajah Itachi yang terbaring di sampingnya.

"Apa?" Itachi menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Arigatou.."

"Douiteshimashite" Itachi tersenyum kemudian tertidur.

"Oniisan, aishiteru." Sasuke berbisik pada Itachi yang telah tertidur di sebelahnya.

* * *

Sinar mentari membangunkan Sasuke. Sasuke mengejap-ngejapkan matanya kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia menatap wajah tampan Itachi yang sedang tertidur kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Itachi hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya kemudian berlari menuju dapur.

"Apa yang kulakukan?" Sasuke memegang bibirnya dengan jarinya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah mandi ia segera berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Oniisan, sarapan sudah siap!" Sasuke memanggil Itachi.

"Iya" Itachi berjalan meuju ruang makan.

Itachi duduk di depan Sasuke dan mulai menyantap sarapannya.

"Sasu-chan.." Itachi memanggil Sasuke.

"Nani ga arimasuka oniisan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku mungkin akan menikah dengan Megumi akhir bulan ini."

"Eh? Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba?" Sasuke tersentak kaget.

"Sebenernya kami udah bikin rencana dari dulu. Tapi.." Itachi belum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"BRAKK" Sasuke berlari kemudian membanting pintu.

"Eh? Kenapa? Kenapa dia marah?" Itachi bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke berlari menuju sekolahnya dengan perasaan kacau. Ia merasa hancur ketika mendengar kakaknya akan menikah akhir bulan ini.

Sasuke memasuki kelasnya dengan tidak bersemangat. Ia hanya memandang keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

Sasuke berjalan menuju taman yang ada di sekolahnya. Ia duduk di bangku taman yang berada tak jauh dari situ. Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

"Hei, lagi ngapain?" terdengar suara laki-laki yang tidak asing lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu." Sasuke menjawab dengan ketus.

"Kamu patah hati ya?" Sakura menebak.

"..." Sasuke tidak menjawab ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kalau kamu emang pengen nangis. Nangis aja.. aku bakalan nemenin kamu." Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Siapa yang sudi nangis didepan kamu.." Sasuke mengelak sementara matanya telah memerah karena menahan air mata dari tadi.

"Kamu tau Sasuke? Air mata itu mengandung semacam zat penenang yang bisa membuat orang yang mengeluarkannya merasa lebih tenang dan bisa berpikir lebih jernih."

"Iya.. aku tau." Sasuke mulai menitikkan air mata

Sakura memeluk Sasuke dan membiarkan Sasuke menangis di pelukannya. Sementara hati Sakura terasa sangat sakit karena ia kini mengetahui cinta Sasuke pada Itachi sangat besar.

"Sebaiknya kamu bilang.." Sakura memandang mata Sasuke yang sembab.

"Apa bisa? Aku kan adiknya.. lagipula dia bakalan nikah."

"Itu lebih baik daripada kamu begini terus.." Sakura berkata dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Aku ga bisa, aku takut nanti dia malah ngerasa canggung sama aku." Sasuke menolak.

"Lakukan yang terbaik menurut kamu. Aku bakal selalu ngedukung kamu."

"Arigatou Sakura" Sasuke berterima kasih pada Sakura.

--TSUZUKU--

* * *

Hyaa GJ pisan lah ni fic!!

Review o wasurenaide kudasai!


	5. Atashi No Kimochi Ga Wakaru

Huah cape bikin Inori.. mandeg ceritanya..

Aku refreshing bikin chapter ini. Jadi gomen ya kalo banyak adegan ga jelas di chapter ini. Habisnya aku bosen bikin fic yang sedih terus.

Tapi nanti akiramenaide juga bakalan ada adegan sedihnya ko..

Maaf kalo garing ya..

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance / Friendship

Rating: T

" " : Percakapan

**Cetak Tebal **: Teks lagu. (Ringtone)

Otanoshimi yonde kudasai minna!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Atashi No Kimochi Ga Wakaru**

Story By: Akina Takahashi

Sakura melihat keluar jendela. Hatinya terasa sakit karena ia mengetahui betapa besarnya cinta Sasuke pada Itachi.

"Mungkin sampai kapanpun hati Sasuke tidak akan pernah bisa mencintaiku. Walaupun aku berusaha sekuat tenaga mungkin aku tidak bisa memilikinya" pikir Sakura.

Sebenarnya hati Sakura tidak rela melihat Sasuke sangat mencintai kakaknya sendiri. Namun ia lebih tidak rela lagi melihat Sasuke menderita.

Sakura benar-benar merasa sakit. Sakura kembali menatap keluar jendela. "Aku harus keluar." Pikir Sakura.

Sakura berjalan menuruni tangga kemudian membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Nee-chan aku keluar sebentar ya!" Sakura meminta izin pada kakaknya.

"Iya.. jangan pulang terlambat ya!" terdengar suara Himawari dari dalam rumah.

Sakura berjalan tak tentu arah. Ia benar-benar tidak punya arah dan tujuan. Sakura berusaha melupakan kata-kata Sasuke waktu itu..

'TAU APA KAMU!! Padahal kami sudah bersama selama 10 tahun. Padahal kami ga punya hubungan darah! tapi Nama belakang kami sama tentu saja kami ga bisa jadi suami istri kan? BAGAIMANAPUN DIA ITU KAKAKKU! Aku tau aku ga boleh jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi aku ga bisa nahan perasaanku sendiri. KAMU GA TAU APA-APA TENTANG AKU JADI JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR!!'

Suara itu terus terngiang-ngiang di telinga Sakura.

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya. Ia melihat ke arah sebuah taman yang kosong kemudian duduk di bangku yang ada di taman itu.

Sakura menyenderkan tubuhnya pada bangku taman kemudian mengadah menatap langit. Tanpa sadar, air mata keluar dari matanya.

"Cowo keren ga boleh nangis.. nanti jadi ga keren lagi loh." wajah Naruto hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter dengan Sakura. Mata biru Naruto bertemu mata hijau emerald Sakura.

"HEE!!" Sakura tersentak kaget.

Naruto berjalan memutar dan duduk samping Sakura.

"Bukan urusan kamu." Sakura mendengus. Kini moodnya bertambah buruk karena dikagetkan oleh Naruto.

"Sakura-chan ko gitu sih? Nanti aku sebarin yang waktu itu loh! imej Sakura-chan bakalan ancur... eheheheh" Naruto tertawa jahil.

"Jangan! Pliss jangan!!." Sakura terlihat panik. Tanpa sadar ia sedikit lupa pada kesedihannya tadi.

"Ehehe itu baru Sakura-chan yang aku kenal."

"Sakura-chan jangan sedih lagi ya.."

"Sakura-chan liat aku!"

Sakura mengarahkan matanya melihat ke arah Naruto yang sedang menari-nari ala banci jalanan yang kegenitan.

"Hmph.." Sakura menahan dirinya agar tidak tertawa.

Namun tiba-tiba Naruto menginjak kulit pisang dan dengan sukses tergelincir dengan pose terjengkang yang sangat memalukan.

"HUA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH." Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga ia terjatuh dari bangku sementara tangannya memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa terlalu banyak.

"Kamu ini.. ada-ada aja deh hi hi hi.." Sakura berjongkok mendekati Naruto yang masih berada dalam pose terjengkang yang sangat memalukan itu.

"Eh Sakura-chan jangan ketawa. Aku luka nih!" Naruto bangkit dari 'pose'nya itu dan menunjukkan kakinya yang lecet akibat terjatuh tadi.

"Go..men hihi ha..bisnya kamu lucu sih..hahaha" Sakura tertawa hingga meringis.

"Sakura-chan lebih ganteng kalo ketawa daripada nangis.." Naruto menatap mata hijau Sakura.

"Arigatou.. kamu sampe luka gara-gara ngehibur aku." Sakura melihat kaki Naruto yang terluka dengan rasa bersalah.

"Kalo buat Sakura-chan apa sih yang ngga.." Naruto ngegombal

"Ihiihhi kamu lucu.. sini aku obatin" Sakura mengeluarkan betadine dari saku bajunya. Sebagai ketua PMR ia selalu menyiapkan obat antiseptik di saku bajunya.

"Sakura-chan nangis karena cewe dingin itu ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Eh ko bisa tau?" Sakura kaget.

"Aku ngebuntutin Sakura akhir-akhir ini.."

"Dasar! Kamu kaya paparazzi aja." Sakura mendengus.

"Sakura-chan aku mau nanya, kenapa buaya bisa nangis?" Naruto ga nyambung.

"Hah?" Sakura bingung.

"Udah, jawab aja! Kenapa buaya bisa nangis?"

"Kenapa ya? Ga tau.." Sakura menyerah.

"Karena bu aya sedih pa aya ga pulang-pulang." Naruto ngegaring.

"Bwa HAHAHAHAHA." Sakura ketawa ngakak.

"He he he" Naruto nyengir.

"Berarti pa aya temennya bang toyib dong.. ga pulang-pulang hihihi" sakura ikutan ngegaring.

"Sakura-chan ada-ada aja. Eh iya aku punya satu lagi.."

"Apa?" Sakura mulai penasaran.

"Kenapa nyamuk takut sama becak?" tanya Naruto.

"Kenapa ya? Mungkin tukang becanya bawa baygon kali ya?"tebak Sakura.

"Kan "Nyamuk sini Cuma takut tiga roda teng teng teng teng" Naruto meniru iklan obat nyamuk yang ada di TV.

"KYA HA HA HA gokiiiill" Sakura bener-bener udah kehilangan imej kerennya, dia ngakak ampe kejengkang.

"Aku seneng ngeliat Sakura-chan ketawa." Mata biru Naruto menatap lembut mata hijau Sakura.

"Arigatou.." Sakura menatap balik mata Naruto.

Naruto bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Isshouni kaeranai? Mou osoi.." Naruto mengajak Sakura pulang.

"Un.. Arigatou.." Sakura menyambut tangan Naruto.

Entah sudah berapa kali Sakura mengatakan "arigatou" pada Naruto. Tapi itu memang sudah pantas dia lakukan. "Naruto pantas mendapatkan ribuan kata 'arigatou' dariku" pikir Sakura.

* * *

Sakura berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju laboratorium fisika. Ia harus merelakan waktu istirahatnya dipakai untuk remedial. Sebenarnya remedial sudah dilaksanakan 2 hari yang lalu. Tapi, ia tidak ikut karena saat itu ia sudah keluar kelas saat ada pengumuman remedial.

"Kuso! Kenapa aku harus remed sekarang." Sakura menggerutu.

**Flashback**

"Ino, remed fisika kapan ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Eh, bukannya udah ya waktu 2 hari kemaren?" Ino keheranan.

"Apaan?? Ko aku ga tau"

"Oh iya! Aku inget waktu itu kan kamu udah pulang duluan."

"Ah..iya" Sakura teringat saat ia menghibur Sasuke di taman.

"Ikut remed susulan aja.. sekarang pas jam istirahat di lab fisika."

"Akh mana belum belajar lagi.. kalo ga lulus remed lagi.." Sakura putus asa.

**Flashback End**

"CKLEK" Sakura membuka pintu laboratorium fisika. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan yang cukup besar itu. Alangkah kagetnya ia ketika melihat sesosok gadis berambut pirang yang duduk bersebelahan dengan gadis berambut hitam panjang yang misterius.

"Sakura-chan!!" Naruto menyapa Sakura dengan bersemangat sementara tangannya masih memegang pinsil mekanik.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Kalian ngapain disini? emangnya kalian udah kenal dari kapan?" Sakura heran kenapa kedua orang gadis ini bisa bersama.

"Aku remed fisika yang ke 3 kalinya nih! baru aja tadi kenalan.." ujar Naruto

"Woi remed 3 kali malah bangga! Dasar!" Sakura shock

"Kalau Sasuke, ngapain disini?" tanya Sakura pada gadis berambut hitam di sebelah Naruto.

"Ulangan susulan." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Iya ya, mana mungkin anak aksel remed?" Sakura meringis.

"CKLEK" pintu laboratorium kembali terbuka. Tak lama kemudian masuklah sesosok guru dengan penampilan yang sangat aneh.

"OK! Saya bagikan soalnya. Disini siapa yang kelas 2?"

"Saya, sensei!" Sakura mengacungkan tangannya

"Ini soalnya! SEMANGAT ya!" Guy-sensei menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Sakura.

Sakura meringis melihat soal remed fisika yang anehnya jauh lebih sulit daripada soal ulangan.

"Sakura-chan aku duluan ya!" Naruto keluar dari laboratorium fisika disusul oleh Sasuke.

"Iya.." Sakura menjawab

Setelah melalui perjuangan yang panjang akhirnya Sakura berhasil mengerjalan semua soal yang tertulis disitu.

* * *

Sesaat Sakura berhasil melupakan rasa sakit hatinya pada Sasuke. Akan tetapi rasa itu kembali menyerangnya. Sakura kembali memikirkan Sasuke. Sakura memandang ke arah pintu keluar berharap bel pulang segera berbunyi.

Beruntung harapannya terkabul.. bel pulang berbunyi.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah. Ia benar-benar merasa letih sekarang.

Tiba-tiba Sakura melihat sesosok laki-laki tampan berambut putih berlari menuju arahnya.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura tersentak kaget.

"Hhh Hhh Hhh" Kakashi tidak menjawab. Sepertinya nafasnya telah habis.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara-suara cempreng yang mengerikan.

"KAKASHI-SENSEII!!" tampak fangirls Kakashi berlari melewati koridor di seberang Sakura dan Kakashi.

Sakura menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan kasihan.

"Aku tau gimana rasanya kok sensei.." Sakura mencoba menghibur Kakashi yang sudah tampak seperti mayat hidup.

"Sudah, jangan kasihanin aku.. mendingan kamu ke depan kelas 1-8. tadi aku liat fansgirl kamu lagi ngelabrak anak kelas 1-8"

Sesaat Sakura terbayang Naruto..

"Arigatou sensei! Osaki ni shitsureishimasu!" Sakura berlari meninggalkan Kakashi dibelakangnya.

Sakura menyusuri koridor menuju ke kelas 1-8. Sakura terus berlari ia berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Naruto.

Sakura melihat segerombol fansgirlnya sedang melabrak Naruto.

"Heh, apa maksud kamu ngedeketin Sakura-sama!" bentak salah seorang fangirl.

"Terserah aku mau deket sama siapa aja! Itu bukan urusan kalian!" Naruto menatap fangirl itu dengan tatapan marah.

"Brengsek! Belagu banget sih!!" salah seorang fangirl mendorong Naruto hingga terjatuh ke belakang.

"Hei! Berhenti!" Sakura muncul dari balik pintu.

"Sakura-sama.." fangirlsnya mulai ketakutan

"BUAGG KRAKK" Sakura meninju pintu kelas 1-8 hingga retak.

"Hii.." fangirls Sakura ketakutan.

"..." Naruto melongo melihat kekuatan Sakura yang abnormal itu.

"Kalau kalian berani macam-macam akan kubuat kalian kaya pintu ini!" Sakura menggeram

"Aku sudah cukup bersabar dengan kalian.. aku harap kalian jangan menggangguku lagi! Sekarang pergi!!" Sakura mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Kyaaaa..." fangirls Sakura berlari terbirit-birit.

Sakura membantu Naruto bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"Sakura-chan kok bisa.." Naruto memandang pintu kelasnya yang retak dengan ngeri.

"Oh itu.. aku pernah belajar karate sampe ban hitam" Sakura menjawab santai.

"Sakura-chan.." Naruto mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"Apa?" Sakura memalingkan mukanya menghadap ke arah Naruto.

"CUP" Naruto mencium pipi Sakura.

"EH" Sakura tersentak kaget atas apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Arigatou.." Naruto nyengir kemudian berlari menjauhi Sakura yang masih bengong.

Sakura membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Ia masih memikirkan apa yang Naruto lakukan tadi. "Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa pipiku terasa panas?" Sakura kembali mengingat saat Naruto mencium pipinya.

Tiba-tiba HP Sakura berbunyi..

**towa ni utsu ****kono ichi PEEJI**

**hakanai senpou ****sono me ni**

**aigan sezumo hou ni aku**** tsunagou rou he**

**NOOTO ni moudoku**** bannou ni osore idaku**

**oouso no mousou ni yodare ga taema naku **

Sakura mengambil HPnya dan membaca tulisan yang ada di layar HPnya "Message from Naruto-cewe-gila." Sakura bergumam.

From: Naruto-cewe-gila

Message: met mlm Sakura-chan, btw Sakura-chan arigatou.. td udh nolongin aku.

Sakura membalas sms itu.. tanpa sadar akhirnya ia dan Naruto bersms ria.

From: My Sakura-chan

Message: Sama-sama. Td aku emg lg kesel bgt.

From: Naruto-cewe-gila

Message: Kesel gara2 yg wkt itu y? Klo skrg gmn udh g kesel lg kan say?

From: My Sakura-chan

Message: Say? Sayur? Maaf aku g suka sayur apalagi sayur asem

From: Naruto-cewe-gila

Message: Sakura-chan ada2 aj ih! Haha g nyambung

From: My Sakura-chan

Message: Iya, gra2 brg km trs IQ aku langsung nurun. Jdnya suka ga nyambung.

From: Naruto-cewe-gila

Message: Mksdny? Sakura-chan nti mimpiin aku y! ehehehe

From: My Sakura-chan

Message: Iya, mimpiin km jd anjing bulldog. Ahahaha

From: Naruto-cewe-gila

Message: Enak dong jd bulldog, bisa jilat2 Sakura-chan hehe

From: My Sakura-chan

Message: Hii najis! Hrs dicuci 7x slh 1nya dgn air brcampur tanah. Hii

From: Naruto-cewe-gila

Message: Mknya mdg mimpiin aku jd istri Sakura-chan aj! Ihihihi

From: My Sakura-chan

Message: Cape ah! Gmn km we lah! Pulsa abis ni dasar!

From: Naruto-cewe-gila

Message: Yey menang! Bnr y Sakura-chan mimpiin aku jd istri Sakura-chan.

Huf Sakura menghela nafas melihat sms terakhir Naruto. Sakura menggeliat di tempat tidurnya dan tertidur. Tampaknya harapan Naruto terkabul. Sakura bermimpi tentang Naruto.

**Mimpi Sakura**

Sakura terbangun dan membuka matanya. Ia melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam tertidur di sampingnya. Gadis itu terbangun dan membuka matanya kemudian tersenyum dan berkata lembut "Ohayou.. suamiku."

Sakura sangat senang karena Sasuke telah menjadi istrinya. Namun tiba-tiba rambut hitam itu berubah menjadi pirang dan wajah cantik Sasuke berubah menjadi wajah konyol Naruto.

"BUG" Sebuah bola basket sukses mengenai kepala Sakura.

"Suamiku sayang ayo kita latihan!!" seketika Naruto telah duduk di atas tubuh Sakura sambil memegang bola basket.

"HYAAAA" Sakura berteriak histeris.

**Mimpi Sakura End**

--TSUZUKU--

* * *

Aku berharap aku bisa nyelesain fic ini sesuai dengan keinginan kalian jadi..

Aku mau ngadain polling nih..

Kalian pengen aku ngejadiin SasuSaku ato NaruSaku?

SasuSaku

NaruSaku

Jawaban kalian aku tunggu paling lambat seminggu lagi

Hasil sementara:

SasuSaku: 3 NaruSaku:1

Aku udah nyiapin plot untuk dua-duanya kok..

Hasil polling terbanyak bakal aku jadiiin.

Doumo Arigatou minna-sama!


	6. Umi e Ikou!

Chapter 6: Umi e Ikou

NOO Aku makin ga jelas...!

Aduh-aduh bikinnya buru-buru.. Soalnya aku ngejar tayang nih..(Emangnya sinetron?)

Hhh ntar lagi masuk sekolah.. Kalo udah masuk sekolah aku ga bisa bikin fic lagi..

Soalnya udah kelas 3 nih.. Huhuhu harus blajar bener-bener biar dapet Monbusho (ada yang tau?? Itu loh beasiswa pemerintah jepang).

Mungkin aku bakal berenti bikin fic mulai tanggal 14 juli ini.. tapi doain aja semoga aku bisa curi-curi waktu buat bikin fic. Hehehe

Oiya hasil polling terakhir aku tampilin di bawah cerita..

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

Genre: Romance / Friendship (Sedikit komedi di chapter ini)

Otanoshimi yonde kudasai ne minna!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Umi e Ikou!**

Story by: Akina Takahashi

Sakura terbangun dari mimpi buruknya itu. Wajahnya pucat dan keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Sakura bangun nanti terlambat!" terdengar suara Himawari dari dapur. Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi. Setelah mandi, Sakura berjalan menuju ruang makan. Disana tampak Himawari sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Neechan kapan Tousan sama Kaasan pulang?" tanya Sakura. Sementara tangannya menarik sebuah kursi makan dan mendudukinya.

"Katanya sih nanti malem jam 11an" jawab Himawari.

"Hmm.." Sakura bergumam.

"Ototou, kenapa muka kamu pucet? Kamu sakit?" tanya Himawari khawatir. Kemudian duduk di depan Sakura.

"Ngga, tadi aku mimpi serem banget.." Sakura merinding mengingat mimpinya tadi.

"Mimpi apa? dikejer hantu ato dikejer fangirls kamu?" Himawari tersenyum jahil.

"Jauh lebih parah dari itu!! Hiiii"

"Ha? Emangnya kamu mimpi apa? mimpi kuntilanak jadi istri kamu?" tebak Himawari.

"Nyaris tepat!! Lebih tepatnya kuntilanak yang suka maen basket dan sering nimpuk orang pake bola basket"

"Huahahaha sedih amat sih! Siapa tuh kuntilanaknya?"

"Naruto.." Sakura lemes.

"Oh cewe pirang yang lucu itu ya? Ihihihi jangan-jangan kamu suka sama dia.."

"NGGA!! Ngga mau.. huhuhu aku ga mau dijadiin keranjang basket sama dia" Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian mengambil tasnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Neechan, ittekimasu!!" Sakura membuka pintu pagarnya kemudian berlari keluar.

* * *

"SRAKK" selembar kertas melayang di depan Sakura. Sakura mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya "JADWAL ULANGAN UMUM SEMESTER 1"

"Hh iya ya.. besok ulum ya?" Sakura menghela nafas.

"Jangan bilang kalo kamu belum siap, Sakura" Neji mendengus di samping Sakura.

"Loh? Sejak kapan kamu duduk disini?" Sakura tersentak kaget.

"Dari tadi." jawab Neji datar.

"YA ANAK MUDA HARUS SIAP MENGHADAPI APAPUN!!" teriak Lee dengan semangat yang sangat berlebihan.

"..." Sakura no comment.

".." Neji ga peduli.

"Kamu stress ya Lee?" Chouji tiba-tiba muncul. Anehnya ia tidak memegang Chitato tetapi ia memegang buku pelajaran.

"HYAA!! Kiamat!! Chouji megang buku pelajaran bukannya megang Chitato!!" Kiba histeris.

"KYAA!! KYAA!!" anak-anak yang lain langsung panik.

"Allahula ila ha ila huwal hayyul qayyum bla bla" Sakura baca ayat kursi.

"Laa ila ha ilauloh bla bla" Neji berzikir.

"..." Kiba pingsan.

"DUAG DUAG" Lee jedok-jedokin kepala ke meja.

"hihihiihihihiihihi" Ino kesurupan kuntilanak.

"Apaan sih kalian? Emangnya aneh ya kalo aku megang buku pelajaran?" Chouji heran.

SHIING KRIK KRIK KRIK... hening sesaat.

"KYAA!! KYAA!!" Anak-anak panik lagi. Siklus kembali berulang.

Setelah diselidiki ternyata penyebab reaksi yang berlebihan itu diakibatkan oleh ulangan umum yang akan segera dilaksanakan besok.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Sakura melihat kartu ujiannya. "20420" Sakura membaca nomor yang tertera di kartunya kemudian duduk ditempat yang telah ditentukan.

Sakura membaca jadwal ulangan umum

**ULANGAN UMUM SEMESTER 1**

Jadwal Ujian Kelas 2 IPA

**Hari ke 1:**Kimia & Sejarah

**Hari ke 2:**Matematika

**Hari ke 3:**Bahasa Jepang & Bahasa Inggris

**Hari ke 4:**** FISIKA **(distabilo kuning oleh Sakura)

**Hari ke 5:**Biologi

**Hari ke 6:**PKN & Agama

"TEET" bel berbunyi menandakan ujian akan segera dimulai. Seorang guru pengawas tampan berambut putih memasuki ruangan.

"SST SST" Anak-anak cewe bisik-bisik terus senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Semua tas, HP, dan catatan kumpulkan ke depan!" perintah Kakashi.

Setelah semua anak mengumpulkan tas ke depan kelas. Kakashi membagikan soal kimia.

**Hari ke 1 Kimia & Sejarah**

Sakura berjengit ketika memandangi soal kimia yang "ekstraordinary" itu.

"1. Sebuah campuran bersifat penyangga mempunyai nilai pH8. tentukan siapa yang membuat campuran itu!" Sakura membaca soal kimia di tangannya.

"Apaan nih? Yang diketahui sama yang ditanya ga nyambung" Sakura mengucek-ngucek matanya berharap ia salah melihat soal.

Sakura langsung melewat soal gila nan ga jelas itu dan mulai mengerjakan soal-soal berikutnya.

"TEET" bel kedua berbunyi.

**Pelajaran Sejarah.**

"Masa anak IPA disuruh ngerjain sejarah?" Sakura mendengus.

Ya karena Sakura ga belajar sama sekali Sakura langsung menerapkan metode "silang indah" aturan utama metode ini adalah "isilah lembar jawabanmu dengan seindah mungkin" (lho?)

Yak, sukses dengan silang indahnya Sakura langsung berjalan menuju keluar dan pulang ke rumahnya.

**Hari ke 2: Matematika**

Sakura bergidik memandangi soal yang ada di depannya. Setiap kali ia mengerjakan soal tentang limit dan turunan jawabannya selalu 0 dan parahnya jawaban 0 itu selalu ada di PG. Sakura mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Sakura berusaha mencari jawaban ke belakang, akan tetapi hal itu tidak mungkin dilakukan karena pengawas ujian berdiri di depan matanya.

Selesai berkutat dengan matematika, Sakura berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju gerbang sekolah.

Di tengah perjalanan Sakura memandangi pemandangan ganjil yang mengerikan.

Sakura melihat orang-orang belajar berkelompok di sepanjang koridor. Bahkan kantin berubah fungsi menjadi tempat belajar bersama.

**Hari ke 3 Bahasa Jepang & Bahasa Inggris**

Ga ada yang perlu diceritain Sakura lancar banget ngerjainnya..

**Hari ke 4 FISIKA**

"..." Sakura speechless liat soal fisika yang ada di tangannya..

Soal nomor 1: Sakura garuk-garuk kepala. Tapi masih bisa ngerjain.

Soal nomor 2: Sakura ngucek-ngucek mata berharap dia salah liat soal.

Soal nomor 3: Sakura masukin pinsil ke idung (dia udah stress)

Soal nomor 4: Sakura ngacai sampe soalnya basah kena liurnya

Soal nomor 5: Sakura geleng-geleng kepala.

Soal nomor 6: Sakura angguk-angguk

Soal nomor 7: Sakura ajeb-ajeb

Soal nomor 8: "Astagfirullah!!" Sakura istigfar

Soal nomor 9:"Laa ila ha ilauloh" Sakura tahlilan.

Soal nomor 10: "Allahuakbar" Sakura takbiran.

Soal nomor 11: "Subhannalah walhamdulilah bla bla" Sakura zikir.

Soal nomor 12: "Yaasin wal qur'anul hakim bla bla" Sakura yasinan.

Soal nomor 13: "Allahula ila ha ila huwal hayyul bla bla" Sakura baca ayat kursi

Soal nomor 14: "DUAG DUAG" Sakura jedok-jedokin kepala ke meja

Soal nomor 15: Sakura ketawa-ketawa sendiri

Soal nomor 16: Sakura muntah rumus (Hii)

Soal nomor 17: Ingus Sakura keluar dengan deras

Soal nomor 18: Airmata keluar dari mulut Sakura (Kelenjar air matanya pindah ke mulut)

Soal nomor 19: Mulut Sakura berbusa

Soal nomor 20: Sakura ayan

Soal nomor 21: Sakura bengek

Soal nomor 22: Sakura kejang-kejang

Soal nomor 23: Rambut mulai rontok

Soal nomor 24: Lidah keluar (persis kaya fotonya si Einstein)

Soal nomor 25: Sakura ngobrol sendiri

Soal nomor 26: Sakura nangis-nangis ga jelas

Soal nomor 27: Sakura teriak-teriak ga jelas

Soal nomor 28: Kepala Sakura udah pusing 500 lap

Soal nomor 29: Sakura pingsan

Soal nomor 30: Sakura tewas mengenaskan.

Sakura ga nyangka dia masih hidup setelah ngerjain soal ulum yang bisa bikin kematian mendadak itu.

Sakura melihat kesekelilingnya.Sakura berjengit ketika disekelilingnya tampak..

Kiba ketawa-ketawa ga jelas

Ino kesurupan kuntilanak

Chouji ngegelinding

Lee jedok-jedokin kepala ke dinding

Neji baca buku fisika buat meriksa jawaban dia tadi (kayanya yang ga gila Cuma dia)

Shikamaru tidur sambil ngacai (bisa-bisanya tidur)

"Hii" Sakira merinding melihat pemandangan aneh itu kemudian ia segera berlari menuju koridor dan ternyata keadaan di koridor lebih parah.

Banyak anak-anak cewe yang nangis guling-guling di koridor. Ada yang lari-lari ga jelas, jedok-jedokin kepala ke dinding, ketawa-ketawa sendiri, hormat ala tentara. Pokonya persis suasana RSJ.

**Hari ke 5 Biologi.**

Sakura nyengir ngeliat soal biologi di depannya.

Berikut ini hewan yang tidak bernafas dengan paru-paru adalah..

Kuda c. Kuda zebra e. Paus

Kuda laut d. Siput

(Apa coba jawabannya...)

Tentu saja dengan soal seperti ini Sakura bisa mengerjakannya dengan sekejap mata.

**Hari ke 6 PKN & Agama**

Sakura lancar banget ngerjainnya...

"YEE!! Akhirnya selesai juga!" teriak Ino lega.

"Iya ya.." Sakura bersyukur.

"Ga sabar nungguin besok!! Asyik ke pantai gitu loh!!" Kiba kesenengan.

Suasana kembali normal seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

* * *

Malam harinya di rumah Sasuke...

"Sasu-chan kamu besok pagi karyawisata ya? Huhu sedihnya.. berarti kamu ga bisa dateng ke acara pernikahanku dong.." Itachi meringis.

Sasuke bergidik saat Itachi menyebut kata "pernikahan". Sasuke merasa sedikit beruntung karena ia tidak akan menghadiri acara pernikahan kakak yang paling dicintainya. Ia yakin bila ia menghadiri pernikahan kakaknya ia tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya.

"Benar-benar menyedihkan..." Sasuke berbisik pilu.

"Ha? Kamu bener-bener pengen dateng ya?" Itachi sedikit kaget.

"Eh" Sasuke tidak menyangka Itachi mendengar.

Namun tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat perkataan Sakura. 'lebih baik kamu bilang pada kakakmu' suara Sakura terngiang-ngiang di telinga Sasuke.

"Oniisan.."

"Hn"

"Aku suka sama oniisan" Sasuke berkata lirih.

"Aku juga suka sama kamu, imoutoku.. hehe" Itachi mendekap erat Sasuke.

"Imoutoku ini lucu deh.. sampai kapanpun juga, kamu tetep adikku yang paling aku suka. Oniisanmu ini kan sayang banget sama kamu." Itachi tersenyum.

"Bukan begitu.." Sasuke melepaskan dekapan Itachi.

"Hmm aku tau kamu takut aku ninggalin kamu ya? Tenang aja walopun nanti aku nikah sama Megu aku ga bakal ninggalin kamu. Lagipula sehari setelah nikah Megu langsung pergi ngambil beasiswa ke Harvard.

"Oniisan"

"Apa, Imoutoku yang manis?"

"Aku menyukai oniisan seperti seorang wanita menyukai pria"

"Ha?" Itachi cengo.

"Iya, benar. Aku mencintaimu oniisan.. sangat mencintaimu." Sasuke berbisik lirih.

"..." Itachi tak mampu berkata-kata dia masih belum percaya apa yang dia dengar tadi.

"Tapi jangan khawatir oniisan. Aku ga bakalan ganggu hubungan oniisan sama Megumi. Aku Cuma mau bilang sama oniisan soal ini karena aku udah ga tahan lagi nyimpen ini sendirian. Aku doakan semoga oniisan bahagia selamanya. Jaga Megumi baik-baik ya! Oniisan jangan mengkhawatirkan aku" Sasuke tersenyum lembut pada Itachi padahal sebenarnya hatinya hancur.

"..." Itachi masih terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Oyasuminasai.. oniisan.." Sasuke beranjak menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Itachi yang masih terdiam.

* * *

Sasuke mengemas barang-barangnya pagi-pagi sekali. Hari ini ia akan pergi karyawisata ke laut bersama teman-teman sekolahnya. Hari ini juga Itachi akan menikah.

Sasuke berjalan menenteng kopernya dan meletakkannya diruang tamu. Sasuke beranjak menuju kamar Itachi.

"CKLEK" Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Itachi dengan perlahan berharap Itachi tidak terbangun karenanya

"Oniisan semoga pernikahanmu bahagia." Sasuke mengecup dahi Itachi.

"Oniisan aku pergi dulu.." Sasuke menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju keluar.

Itachi membuka matanya dan bergumam "Sasuke..." nampaknya Itachi berpura-pura tidur tadi.

* * *

"ASYIIK!!" Kiba berlari menuju pantai dengan semangat.

"Kiba, jangan norak ah!!" protes Ino.

"Ha? Norak? Kalo gua norak berarti itu apa?" Kiba menunjuk ke arah Lee yang nampak seperti anjing kampung yang menari hula-hula dengan semangat.

"..." Ino speechless.

"Hei kalian ga cape apa?" Sakura tampak seperti mayat hidup.

"Kamu kenapa Sakura?" tanya Neji khawatir.

"..." Sakura tidak menjawab.

"HEI SEMUANYA!!" Naruto muncul dari balik Sakura.

"Oh jadi gara-gara itu ya.. Kamu pucet karena ada parasit yang nempel sama kamu ya?" Shikamaru mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Un" Sakura mengangguk lemah sementara Naruto masih memeluk tangannya dengan erat.

"Tsukareta naa.." Neji prihatin melihat keadaan temannya.

"Naruto lepas!" Sakura menggetok kepala Naruto.

"Itee" Naruto meringis dan tanpa sadar ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi, jangan ikutin aku!!" Sakura berlari secepat kilat.

"Sakura-chan!! Chotto matte dattebayo!!" Naruto berusaha mengejar Sakura.

"Sakura kasian banget ya.." Ino prihatin.

"He eh" Neji, Kiba, dan Shikamaru mengangguk.

* * *

Sakura melihat ke arah luar jendela kamarnya disana tampak gelap dan sunyi. Hanya terdengar desiran ombak dan suara angin yang bertiup membuat daun-daun bergemerisik menimbulkan suatu kesan Misterius.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela kemudian merebahkan badannya ke atas tempat tidur.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teman-temannya...

"Hei Sakura! Elu mau ikut ga?" tanya Kiba bersemangat.

"Kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Kami mau main ke kamar anak-anak cewe kelas 1!" jawab Kiba.

"Ino juga ikut kok!!" Chouji menyahut sambil sibuk mengunyah Chitato.

"Ya, ampun kalian ini.. malem-malem begini maen ke kamar anak cewe ga baik tau!! Lagian ngapain lagi kesana?" Sakura menolak.

"Anak-anak pada mau main kartu trus kita juga mau cerita-cerita hantu. Pasti asyik!" Kiba bersemangat.

"Neji, aku ga percaya anak alim kaya kamu juga ikut-ikutan?" Sakura mengangkat alisnya

"Aku disuruh om Hiashi untuk ngawasin Hinata. Lagian aku juga harus mastiin Hinata ga diapa-apain sama mereka." Neji beralasan. Padahal alasan yang sebenarnya sih ia pengen ketemu Tenten.

"Aku ga ikut." Sakura menolak.

"Ah kamu ga asyik! Kamu sama aja kaya tukang tidur yang ngebosenin disana" Lee nunjuk Shikamaru yang lagi ngorok.

"Biarin" jawab Sakura datar.

"Kami pergi ya!"

Sakura tidak bisa tidur ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya kemudian berjalan keluar meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih tertidur pulas.

Sakura menghirup dalam-dalam udara malam yang segar. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara derap langkah kaki menuju ke arahnya.

"HYAA" terdengar jeritan anak-anak perempuan

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Sakura ketika melihat anak-anak perempuan itu.

"Sakura-senpai disana ada hantu!" jawab seorang anak perempuan.

"HYAA" mereka kembali berlari meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura memandang ke arah pantai yang ditunjuk anak perempuan tadi. Sakura melihat sesosok wanita misterius berdiri di pinggir pantai sementara rambut hitam panjangnya berkibar ditiup angin.

"Jigoku Shoujo" Sakura bergumam.

Tiba-tiba wanita itu berbalik dan menatap Sakura dengan mata menyeramkan berwarna merah darah. (SFX: OST Jigoku Shoujo Ake ni Somaru. Denger deh biar sensenya kerasa.. hii sumpah tu lagu nyeremin bgt)

"HYAA" Sakura jantungan (soalnya dia takut banget sama hantu).

"Sakura" Sasuke nampak kaget.

"Eh, Sasuke" Sakura lega karena yang dia liat bukan hantu.

Sakura mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kamu udah bilang sama kakakmu ya?" Sakura berkata seakan ia bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke bergumam.

"Gimana? Udah agak mendingan kan?" Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"..." Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Ya seengganya kakak kamu jadi tau perasaan kamu.."

"Hn" lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya bergumam.

"..." Sakura hanya terdiam karena ia tahu kalau perasaan Sasuke saat ini hancur.

"Mungkin dia lagi pengen sendiri.." pikir Sakura.

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan berkata " Udah malem, aku mau ke kamar dulu"

"GREPP" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura mencegahnya pergi.

"Jangan pergi" bisik Sasuke lemah.

"Eh?" Sakura kaget karena Sasuke tibe-tiba menggenggam tangannya

Sakura tersenyum lembut dan kembali duduk di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke terus menggenggam tangan Sakura. Sakura merasakan tangan dingin Sasuke bergetar hebat.

"Sasuke bagilah kesedihanmu padaku.." Sakura berbisik lirih.

"..." Sasuke hanya terdiam sementara tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Sakura.

* * *

"Hei, Sakura semalem kamu kemana?" tanya Neji.

"Iya, lu baliknya malem amat" Kiba nimbrung.

"Cuman cari angin dipantai.." jawab Sakura datar.

"Angin kok dicari.. nanti masuk angin loh" Ino ikutan nimbrung.

"Aku sih ga bakalan masuk angin" Sakura ngeles.

"Kan orang pintar bisa nolak angin."

"Itu sih 'orang pintar minum tolak angin'." Ino meniru iklan yang ada di TV.

"Edan! Sumpah! Tandus abis!!" Kiba stress mendengar kegaringan teman-temannya.

"Tandus?" Sakura ga ngerti.

"Maksudnya lebih parah dari garing" Neji menjelaskan.

"Udah ih kalian tuh ga penting banget sih!!" Ino menggerutu.

"Anak-anak perhatikan!! Berhenti dulu ngobrolnya!!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Asuma.

Seketika anak-anak yang asalnya ribut menjadi tertib dan tenang.

"Hari ini kita ada kunjungan ke tempat penjualan souvenir dan aksesoris yang ada di dekat pantai ini. Disana kalian bebas mau bersama dengan siapa saja tidak harus sekelas, Cuma kalian tidak boleh melampaui batas yang telah ditentukan. Dan ingat jam 1 siang kalian harus sudah berkumpul kembali di bus. "jelas Asuma-sensei.

"Sensei, memangnya habis jam 1 kita mau kemana?" tanya seorang murid.

"Jam 1 jam bebas, jadi kalian boleh main sepuasnya di pantai." Jawab Asuma.

"ASYIIIK!!"

"Eh, tapi simpan tenaga kalian, ingat nanti malam ada acara malam angkatan. Akan ada berbagai macam perlombaan nanti malam. Jadi kalian bersiap-siap ya!" perintah Asuma.

"HA'I" Jawab semua siswa serempak.

Sakura memandangi berbagai macam aksesoris dan perhiasan yang ada di didepannya.

"Apa aku beli satu buat Himawari-neechan ya?" pikir Sakura sambil memegang sebuah kalung perak dengan liontin bulan sabit.

"HOI Sakura! Lu mau beli buat siapa? Buat Naruto ya?" tanya Kiba jahil

"NGGA, Aku mau beli buat Nee-chan aku!" Sakura mengelak dengan keras.

"Hore!! Sakura-chan mau beliin ini buat aku!" tiba-tiba Naruto muncul dan mengambil liontin itu dari tangan Sakura.

"HYAA!" Sakura dan Kiba tersentak kaget.

"Maaf, kalungnya mau dibeli?" tanya penjaga toko souvenir dengan nada bicara yang sedikit kesal.

"Iya.." Sakura terpaksa membayar kalung yang dipegang Naruto.

"Yatta!! Arigatou Sakura-chan!!" Naruto berteriak kegirangan.

"Sakura.. yang sabar ya.." Kiba menepuk bahu Sakura dan berjalan menjauhi Sakura dan Naruto.

"CUP" Naruto mencium pipi Sakura.

"BUAG!!" Sakura meninju Naruto hingga terlempar beberapa meter.

"Sakura-chan hidoiiii.." Naruto meringis.

"Jangan sembarangan cium-cium pipi aku!!" protes Sakura.

"Ih ko Sakura-chan gitu sih.. Tapi aku malah jadi semangat deh buat ngedapetin hati Sakura-chan hehe" Naruto memeluk lengan Sakura yang sedang berjalan.

"Hhh..." Sakura menghela nafas.

"Anak ini ga ada berenti-berentinya.. aku cape ngeladenin dia biarin ajalah.." pikir Sakura.

"Eh tumben Sakura-chan ngebiarin aku meluk-meluk Sakura-chan lebih dari 5 menit?"

"Aku udah cape ngeladenin kamu.." Sakura pasrah..

"Hehehehehe" Naruto malah nyengir.

"Hei Naruto.."

"Apa Sakura-chan?"

"Apa sih bagusnya aku? Kenapa kamu ngejar-ngejar aku sampe segitunya?"

"Hmm Sakura-chan kan keren, baik, ramah, rajin menabung, rajin menyiram tanaman, dan tidak sombong."

"WOI aku serius!" Sakura sedikit kesal.

"Hehe.. ga tau kenapa, aku ngerasa Sakura-chan itu orangnya hangat.. jadi orang langsung bisa deket kalo sama Sakura-chan."

"Haha begitu ya? Boong banget tuh.."

"Kenapa?"

"Ada orang yang ga membuka hatinya sama aku. Hhh apa itu artinya aku ga berarti buat dia?" Sakura teringat Sasuke.

"Hmm mungkin dia belum bisa membuka hatinya karena dia belum lama kenal sama kamu. Atau mungkin dia bukan orang yang terbuka.. jadi itu bukan berarti Sakura-chan ga berarti buat dia. Mungkin aja itu justru sebaliknya." Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Sakura.

"Haha hadang-kadang kamu bijak juga ya.." Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Hehehehe jadi malu.. Ah jangan-jangan Sakura jadi suka sama aku ya?" Naruto tersipu.

"Hih dipuji dikit aja geernya minta ampun.." Sakura sedikit menyesal.

"Sakura-chan pasangin dong.." Naruto meminta Sakura memasangkan kalung yang baru dibeli Sakura tadi.

"Ga mau!! Pake sendiri!! kamu tuh ya udah dibeliin masih macem-macem!" Sakura menolak.

"Pokonya PASANGIN PASANGIN PASANGIN!!" teriak Naruto.

"Iya.. iya sini.." Sakura pasrah. Kemudian ia memasangkan kalung yang dibelinya pada Naruto.

"EHEM!" terdengar suara dehaman dari belakang Sakura dan Naruto.

Sakura berbalik karena kaget.

"Aku ga nyangka kamu bisa seromantis itu Sakura." Sindir Neji.

"Kyaa so sweet!!" teriak tenten.

"Yokatta ne Naruto-chan..." Hinata tersenyum.

"GILA LU! Gua kira lu ga pernah suka sama Naruto!!" Kiba shock.

"Kalian udah ngapain aja?" tanya Chouji dengan nada bicara kaya om-om genit.

"Jadi iri deh.. Aku juga pengen dibeliin kalung sama Sai.." desah Ino.

"..." kata Shino.

"Mendokusei" Shikamaru mendengus.

"Heh, Shikamaru dia masih jauh lebih baik dari kamu tau!" ejek Temari.

"Hyaaa!! Bukan! Bukan! Kalian salah sangka!!" Sakura gelagapan.

"Kalian sejak kapan ada disini? Ko bisa bareng?" Naruto tidak mempedulikan Sakura yang gelagapan.

"Dari tadi. Kami juga ga sengaja ketemu disini." Jawab Neji.

"POKOKNYA ITU GA KAYA YANG KALIAN PIKIR!!" Sakura berteriak kemudian berlari meninggalkan teman-temannya itu.

"Hei dia kenapa?" tanya Naruto polos.

Sakura berlari menjauhi teman-temannya. Ia berlari menuju kios-kios perhiasan yang tadi dikunjunginya.

"Kuso! Si Naruto tu ga tau malu banget sih.. mampus! habis ini pasti bakal banyak gosip-gosip ga jelas tentang aku" gerutu Sakura.

"Maaf, mas mau beli apa?" tanya penjaga kios di depan Sakura.

"EH?" Sakura terkejut.

"Mau beli apa?" ulang penjaga kios.

"Apa aku beli satu lagi buat Sasuke ya?" Sakura memegang seuntai kalung perak dengan liontin berbentuk kristal segi enam ditangannya.

"Kalo buat Neechan, aku beliin gelang ini aja deh..."

"Mau beli yang mana?" tanya penjaga kios.

"Beli ini sama ini. Gelangnya tolong dibungkus kalo kalungnya ga usah dibungkus."  
"Ini kembaliannya. Arigatou gozaimasu."

Sakura melihat jam tangannya. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang yang berarti sekarang jam bebas.

Sakura berjalan menuju pantai. Disana tampak teman-temannya sedang bersenang-senang.

Kiba sama Hinata lagi bikin istana pasir, tapi gara-gara istananya ga jadi-jadi Kiba langsung stress trus guling-guling di pasir kaya anjing rabies. Hinata cengo berharap ga ketularan ke'rabies'annya Kiba.

Shikamaru sama Temari lagi main gulat. Temari nginjek punggungnya Shikamaru trus berpose kaya pegulat yang baru bikin koid lawannya.

"..." Sakura sweatdropped.

Shino lagi ngodok-ngodok pasir nyari kepiting sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Neji sama Tenten lagi main tabok-tabokan. Pas Tenten nabok Neji tiba-tiba ada ombak dateng trus nyeret Neji ampe ke tengah laut. Tenten nangis-nangis ga jelas.. (lho?)

"..." Sakura kejang-kejang nonton pemandangan gila itu.

Lee, Naruto, Chouji lagi nari hula-hula. Chouji pake bikini dari batok kelapa trus pake rok rumbai-rumbai ala Hawaii, kalo si Naruto sih masih pake kaos putih yang luarnya dilapisin bikini yang sama kaya Chouji dan Lee.(Kan ada UU anti pornografi). Selesai nari hula-hula mereka malah niruin gayanya trio macan sambil nyanyi lagu sms.

"Bang, sms siapa ini bang? Bla bla bla.." Naruto nyanyi dengan penuh penghayatan yang justru sukses bikin orang yang denger muntah-muntah.

"Yak, silakan dapatkan kaset dan Cdnya di toko obat terdekat." Ujar Gaara dengan muka tanpa ekspresi.

"Kenapa di toko obat?" Hinata penasaran.

"Itu bagus buat obat sembelit." Jawab Gaara datar

"GyaHAHAHAHAHA" Kiba ngakak. (dia udah sembuh dari rabies dadakannya tadi).

"Tem, aku ga nyangka adik kamu, diem-diem tapi ternyata gila juga." Shikamaru shock ga nyangka Gaara bisa kaya gitu.

"He eh" Temari mengangguk. Dia juga ga nyangka Ototounya kaya gitu.

Sakura muntah darah liat temen-temennya menggila. Untung aja dia liatnya dari jauh jadi ga diajak gila-gilaan sama mereka.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke ujung pantai yang lain. Disana nampak seorang gadis manis berambut hitam sedang duduk sendirian di pinggir pantai. Dia tampak sangat 'normal' dibandingkan orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya.

Maklum saja karena SMAN 3 Konoha adalah sekolah unggulan yang sangat ketat dengan pelajaran hingga tidak memberi ruang bebas bagi siswa-siswanya untuk bermain, Jadi saat siswa-siswa diperbolehkan bermain sepuasnya mereka jadi bertingkah berlebihan persis orang-orang gila.

'Batas antara orang pintar dan orang gila itu sangat tipis' mungkin itulah ungkapan yang cocok dengan situasi yang Sakura lihat saat ini.

Sakura berjalan menuju gadis itu. Sakura tersenyum lembut ketika gadis itu melihat kearahnya. Sakura duduk disebelah Sasuke. Sasuke tidak bereaksi dia hanya diam.

Burung camar terbang dengan gembira di atas laut biru yang indah seakan mereka sangat bersyukur bisa ada di dunia ini. Semilir angin, desiran ombak seakan membentuk nyanyian alam yang sangat indah. Sakura sangat menikmati nyanyian alam itu. Ia menutup matanya berusaha mendengarkan nyanyian alam itu dengan penuh penghayatan. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Tampaknya ia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sakura.

"Indah ya.." ujar Sakura dengan mata terpejam.

"Hn" Sasuke bergumam menyetujui.

"Burung-burung camar itu tampak sangat senang ya? Mereka tampaknya sangat bersyukur bisa terlahir di dunia ini." Ujar Sakura.

"Hn" lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya bergumam.

"Aku juga merasa beruntung bisa dilahirkan di dunia ini.."

"He?" Sasuke tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Sakura

"Karena aku bisa ada disisi kamu.." Sakura berkata lembut.

"BLUSH" Sasuke blushing.

"Hahaha kamu malu ya?" goda Sakura.

"..." Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Sakura seakan ia tidak suka digoda oleh Sakura.

"Iya, maaf. Aku becanda." Sakura nyengir.

"Huh" Sasuke mendengus.

"Kamu pengen aku selalu ada disamping kamu ya?"

"..." Sasuke tidak menjawab dia hanya terdiam.

"Kalo ga pengen, aku pergi deh.." Sakura beranjak dari duduknya

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Sasuke berbisik.

"Hehe tuh kan..." Sakura tersenyum kemudian berjalan kebelakang Sasuke dan memasangkan kalung yang dibelinya tadi ke leher Sasuke.

"Eh" Sasuke tersentak kaget karena tiba-tiba Sakura memasangkan kalung di lehernya.

"Ini hadiah untukmu.." Sakura tersenyum lembut

"Arigatou.." Sasuke tersenyum pada Sakura.

Sasuke merasa sangat tenang berada di samping Sakura. Sesaat Sasuke melupakan perasaannnya pada Itachi. Sakura kini bagaikan penerang dalam hatinya yang telah lama berada dalam kegelapan.

Ya, semenjak ayah dan ibunya meninggal Sasuke menutup dirinya dari siapapun. Hanya kepada Itachi ia mau menunjukkan emosinya. Terkadang Sasuke merasa menyesal 'kenapa ia harus terlahir di dunia ini'.

Sasuke selalu melihat teman-temannya yang selalu tampak seperti anak kecil yang bahagia dengan tatapan sinis. Padahal sebenarnya Sasuke iri pada mereka. Saat ini Sasuke berpikir mungkin dia harus mulai membuka dirinya pada orang lain selain Itachi.

"Hei, apa kamu tau?" Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

"Eh?" Sakura sedikit kaget karena tumben-tumbennya Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku mengucapkan 'arigatou' pada orang selain kakakku."

"Benarkah?" Sakura tidak percaya atas apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Benar." Sasuke menjawab singkat.

Tiba-tiba datang sebuah ombak yang cukup besar kearah mereka. Sakura dan Sasuke tergulung ombak. Sesaat setelah ombak kembali ke laut Sakura menyadari ia menindih tubuh Sasuke. Wajahnya dan wajah Sasuke sangat dekat. Tanpa sadar bibir mereka bersentuhan.

"Emph" Sasuke tersentak kaget.

"Gomen" Sakura melepaskan ciumannya dan bangkit dari tubuh Sasuke.

Wajahnya memerah karena malu. Begitu pula dengan wajah Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Asuma-sensei..

"Anak-anak perlombaan akan segera dimulai cepat berkumpul kesini!" perintah Asuma.

Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan menuju Asuma. Mereka berusaha agar tampak tidak terjadi apa-apa akan tetapi percuma saja wajah mereka yang semerah tomat tidak menunjukkan kalau mereka 'baik-baik saja'.

"Sakura-chan kenapa mukanya merah?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Ga apa-apa." jawab Sakura.

"Ng, Sasuke-san juga kenapa mukanya merah?" Naruto mengarahkan matanya pada gadis berambut hitam di samping Sakura.

"..." Sasuke tidak menjawab ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalian kenapa sih?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Anak-anak dengarkan penjelasan lombanya!" perintah Asuma.

Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto terpaksa menghentikan pembicaraan mereka tadi.

"Malam ini akan ada perlombaan untuk memperebutkan hadiah yang cukup menarik. Perlombaannya adalah lomba mengambil bendera yang ada di hutan sana. Ingat kalian harus mengikuti lomba ini secara berpasangan. Pasangan boleh bebas tidak usah sekelas juga boleh. Siapapun boleh jadi pasangan. Aturannya pasangan-pasangan itu akan diikat tangannya antar pasangan yang satu dengan yang lain. Siswa yang ikatannya lepas dianggap gugur. Dan ingat semua siswa harus ikut!" jelas Kakashi.

"SAKURA-SENPAI AKU MAU JADI PASANGANMU!!" teriak fangirl Sakura dengan semangat.

"AKU JUGA"

"AKU"

"GUA"

"SAYA"

"AING"

"URANG"

"ABDI"

"ATASHI"

"BOKU"

"ORE" (lho kenapa ada cowo ikutan juga?)

Sakura merinding melihat kegilaan cewe-cewe sekolahnya. Ia membayangkan dirinya bisa dijadikan sate sama mereka..

"Sakura-chan sama aku aja ya.. hihihi" Naruto natap Sakura dengan tatapan psikopat yang siap motong-motong daging mayat.

"Hiiiiii" Sakura bergidik karena ketakutan setengah idup.

"Sudah, sudah. Sakura kamu mau milih siapa?" Kakashi berusaha mendinginkan situasi.

"Aku pilih sensei aja.."

"WOI yang bener dong! Aku kan ga ikutan lomba" Kakashi shock.

"Kalo gitu aku ga ikut lomba deh.."

"GA BOLEH!! KAMU HARUS IKUTTT!!" Kakashi teriak.

"Hhhh" Sakura menghela nafas. Kemudian ia melihat ada satu gadis yang tampak 'normal' dibandingin fangirlsnya.

"Aku milih dia" Sakura menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

"Eh" Sasuke sedikit kaget karena ditunjuk secara tiba-tiba.

"Yak, sudah diputuskan. Kamu berpasangan sama Sasuke. Nah yang lain cari pasangan lain ya!" Kakashi memutuskan.

"Yaaah" fangirls Sakura kecewa.

Akhirnya mereka bersiap mengikuti lomba.

Tim 1 Sakura sama Sasuke (Shiiing krik krik krik ...)

Tim 2 Naruto sama Lee (Lee udah pingsan ditabok sama dicubit Naruto)

Tim 3 Neji sama Tenten (Rambut Neji kusut gara-gara dijambakin Tenten)

Tim 4 Shikamaru sama Temari (Shikamaru tidur sambil ngorok di bahunya Temari)

Tim 5 Kiba sama Hinata (Kiba rabiesnya kumat lagi)

Tim 6 Ino sama Shino (Ino ngomel-ngomel ga jelas)

Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan memasuki hutan. Sakura memegang sebuah senter di tangannya. Sementara Sasuke berjalan di sampingnya. Mereka tidak berbicara satu sama lain karena masih merasa canggung dengan 'insiden ombak' tadi.

Tiba-tiba..

"KRASAK" terdengar suara gemerisik daun.

"GYAAA!" Sakura memeluk Sasuke karena ketakutan.

"Tenang aja itu Cuma musang kok."

"Ternyata Sakura takut sama hantu ya?" Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Ngga, Cuma... KYAA!" Sakura belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Jangan takut.. Aku ada disini" Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"Aku takut sekali sama hantu.." Sakura berkata dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Daijoubu.. Aku juga takut sama petir kok.."  
"HOI kalian ngapain peluk-pelukan segala!!" Naruto muncul tiba-tiba.

"NARUTO!!" Sakura kaget seperempat idup.

"Mana pasanganmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Udah aku lempar jauh-jauh!! Habisnya dia sih pake peluk-peluk aku segala.. kalo dipeluk Sakura-chan sih aku seneng tapi kalo dipeluk Lee? NOO!!"

Sakura dan Sasuke sweatdropped

"Mana sih benderanya?" tanya Naruto.

"Percuma aja, kamu kan udah gugur Naruto." Ujar Sakura

"Sakura-chan.. dari tadi kita ga ketemu sama yang lain.. jangan bilang kalo kita NYASAR!" Naruto shock.

"Sepertinya begitu" sahut Sasuke datar.

"KYAAA" Sakura histeris.

"GYAAA WAA UGYAA KYAAA" Naruto ikutan histeris.

"Kalian nyasar ya?" seorang gadis kecil tiba-tiba muncul di dekat Naruto.

"GYAAAA" Naruto tambah histeris karena kaget.

"Iya. Bisa tolong tunjukkin jalan keluar?" Sasuke bertanya pada gadis itu.

"Ikuti aku." Gadis itu berjalan menjauhi Naruto.

Sasuke menggeret kedua temannya yang masih histeris itu kemudian mengikuti gadis kecil yang ada di depannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka telah sampai kembali di pantai.

"Makasih ya." Sakura berterima kasih pada gadis kecil yang ada di depannya.

"Jangan dipikirkan.." gadis itu tersenyum.

"Eh kita foto yuk!!" Naruto mengeluarkan HP dari kantongnya.

"Ayo kamu juga ikut!" Sakura mengajak gadis itu berfoto bersama.

"KLIK"

Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto terperanjat melihat foto yang baru diambil tadi. Gadis itu tidak nampak difoto.

"GYAAAAAA" Sakura pingsan..

"KYAAA UWAA HYAA" Naruto histeris.

"Oh, jadi dia hantu ya..?" ujar Sasuke datar.

"Hei, kalian kemana aja? Shikamaru sama Temari tuh yang menang." Kiba tiba-tiba muncul.

"Oh, tadi kami nyasar.." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Eh?" Kiba cengo ngedenger jawaban Sasuke yang 'tiis' itu. Sementara Naruto dan Sakura nampak... yah begitulah tau sendiri kan?

Keesokan harinya..

"Anak-anak bawa barang-barang kalian jangan sampai ada yang ketinggalan! Hari ini kita pulang!" perintah Asuma.

"Iya senseii!!"

--TSUZUKU--

* * *

Makin GJ nih fic..

Oiya sekarang pengumuman hasil polling..

JENG JENG JENG...

Hasil polling:

SasuSaku: 5

NaruSaku: 3

Sesuai hasil polling aku bakal bikin fic ini jadi SasuSaku. Gomen buat yang milih NaruSaku.. Insya Allah kalo aku punya waktu aku bikin fic NaruSaku deh..(Tapi kayanya ga bisa huhuh.. liat nanti deh..)

Review o wasurenaide kudasai!

Translate Indonesia: Jangan lupa review!


	7. Gakkou No Bunkasai

Chapter 7: Gakkou No Bunkasai

**Chapter 7: Gakkou No Bunkasai**

Story By: Akina Takahashi

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke sekolah dengan semangat. Ya, benar hari ini adalah hari yang sangat penting bagi Sakura maupun siswa-siswi SMAN 3 Konoha yang lain.

Festival budaya.. Mungkin ini adalah event yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu olehnya.

**Flashback**

Sakura memain-mainkan pinsil mekanik dengan tangannya sementara matanya memandang papan tulis yang berisi rumus-rumus trigonometri dengan tatapan kosong. Omongan Kurenai di depan kelas terdengar seperti bahasa planet di telinga Sakura. Dari wajahnya tampak sekali kalau ia sangat bosan.

"Tsumaranai.." Sakura mendengus berharap ia tidak berada disini sekarang.

"TET TERERET TUT TULIUT TET TET NGIIING" bel pulang berbunyi.

"Kyou wa kore de owarimasu. Shukudai o wasurenaide!" Kurenai melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Hei, Sakura kelas kita mau bikin apa ya buat bunkasai nanti?" tanya Ino.

"Ga tau.. eh bunkasai tuh cuman eventnya anak kelas 2 aja ya?"

"Iya, aduh jadi ga sabar nih!" Ino bersemangat.

"TOK TOK" Neji mengetuk papan tulis dengan spidol.

"Shizuka ni shite kudasai!" Neji berusaha mengkondusifkan suasana kelas.

Sesaat kemudian suasana kelas yang asalnya ribut menjadi tenang.

"Teman-teman, sehubungan dengan akan diadakannya festival budaya alias bunkasai sehabis karyawisata nanti, setiap kelas diwajibkan berpartisipasi pada acara tersebut dengan cara menampilkan sebuah drama..." Neji belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"WOI to the point aja! Bacot banget sih!!" Kiba memotong pembicaraan Neji.

"Jadi kelas kita mau bikin drama apa?" Neji menyingkat habis-habisan kalimatnya.

"Kamen Rider aja!" teriak salah seorang murid dengan semangat.

"Apa? Rider? Celana dalem?" Lee ga connect.

"Bukan bego!! Itu tuh tokusatsu kaya ultraman gitu" Kiba kesel.

"HEI serius dong!!" Neji nampak emosi.

"Tom & Jerry aja!" teriak Chouji ngasal.

Neji mengambil sebuah penggaris dan melemparnya ke arah Chouji.

"BUAK PRAKK" sebuah penggaris mendarat di jidat Chouji dengan selamat. Mengakibatkan Chouji teler sesaat.

"..." Sakura sweatdropped

"Ehm gimana kalo Snow White?" Ino mengusulkan.

"Boleh juga.. ada yang mau usul lagi?" Neji menulis kata 'Snow White' di papan tulis.

"NGGA ADA!" Anak-anak menjawab dengan serempak

"Ada yang ga setuju?" Neji bertanya kembali.

"NGGA..." Anak-anak udah pada males mikir yang lain lagi

"OK! Kalau gitu kelas kita bikin Snow White. Ayo kita mulai pemilihan pemain. Silakan ambil gulungan kertas di depan!" perintah Neji.

Sakura berjalan meninggalkan tempat duduknya menuju ke depan kelas. Sakura mengambil gulungan kertas di depan kelas. Perlahan sakura membuka gulungan kertas itu dan membacanya.

Mata Sakura membelalak lebar ketika membaca tulisan di yang tertera di kertas yang ada di tangannya. "Pangeran" Sakura membaca tulisan itu.

Pangeran merupakan sosok yang sangat berperan penting dalam drama ini. Pangeran adalah sosok seorang laki-laki tampan dan pemberani yang membangunkan Snow White dengan memberikan ciumannya.

"Pangeran" merupakan suatu sosok yang tidak pernah Sakura bayangkan kalau ia akan memerankan sosok itu. Ya, Sakura tidak pernah menjadi pemeran utama dalam drama. Biasanya ia hanya menjadi figuran atau bahkan hanya sebagai pengatur tata cahaya di panggung. Ia dapat memerankan seorang pangeran dengan baik.

"Siapa yang jadi pangeran?" tanya Neji

"Aku.." Sakura menjawab lemas.

Neji menulis nama Sakura sebagai pemeran pangeran di papan tulis.

"Neji.. Aku ga bisa meranin pangeran.."

"Ha? Kenapa?" Neji tersentak kaget dan berhenti menulis.

"Aku ga pernah jadi pemeran utama selama ini. Lagipula aku ga bisa akting. Aku takut nanti aku malah jadi pengacau." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei justru sekarang ini adalah kesempatan emas buat kamu Sakura." Neji berusaha membujuk Sakura.

"Tapi.." Sakura belum menyelesaikan perkataannya

"Disini siapa yang setuju kalau Sakura yang jadi pangeran?" Neji bertanya pada teman-teman sekelasnya.

"SRAK" Semua murid mengacungkan tangannya secara bersamaan.

"Eh" Sakura terkejut melihat teman-temannya sangat kompak memilih dirinya.

"Tuh kan Sakura.. Pokonya kamu jadi pangerannya itu udah keputusan sekelas titik!"

"Hhh iya deh.. mohon bantuannya ya.." Sakura menghela nafas.

Neji kemudiankembali menulis di papan tulis. Sakura melongo ketika Neji menulis namanya sendiri sebagai putri.

"Neji!! Kamu putrinya?!" Sakura kaget.

"I..Iya. Aku juga ga mau jadi putri. Tapi ini udah keputusan fix ga bisa diganggu gugat." Wajah Neji memerah karena malu tampak sekali kalau ia tidak mau menjadi putri.

"GYA HAHAHAHAHA" Kiba ngakak.

"DIEM kamu!!" Neji berteriak marah.

"Emangnya kamu sendiri jadi apa Kiba?" tanya Sakura.

"Ne..nenek sihir.." Kiba nampak malu

"HUAHAHAHAHAHA" Neji ngakak sampe jongkok-jongkok.

"Hmph WEHEHEHE" Sakura ikut-ikutan ngakak.

"UDAH kalian jangan ketawa trus!! Kapan selesenya nih! Aku mau balik!" Kiba emosi.

"Iya. Iya" Neji kembali menulis di papan tulis.

Setelah melalui perjuangan yang panjang layaknya perjuangan kemerdekaan (Lho?)

Telah diputuskan bahwa:

Pemeran Putri Salju: Neji.

Pemeran Pangeran: Sakura

Pemeran Ibu tiri: Ino

Pemeran Nenek sihir: Kiba

Pemeran Cermin ajaib: Chouji

Pemeran pemburu: Shikamaru

Pemeran ketua kurcaci: Lee

Sisanya diperankan oleh anak-anak yang lain.

**Flashback End**

Sakura memasuki ruang ganti yang ada di belakang panggung. Ia dan teman-teman sekelasnya akan tampil beberapa menit lagi. Sakura sudah berlatih dengan cukup keras beberapa bulan ini. Ia berharap pementasan hari ini berlangsung dengan sukses.

"Sakura ayo cepet ganti kostum!" teriak Ino.

"Iya" Sakura berlari menuju Ino.

Lampu panggung mulai dimatikan, kemuidan muncul cahaya yang terpusat pada tengah panggung. Disana nampak seorang narator sedang membaca narasi.

"Kelas kakak sepupu kamu bikin apa Hinata?" tanya Tenten.

"A..no Tenten-chan kan pacar Neji-niisan. Kenapa ga tau?" Hinata menatap Tenten dengan heran.

"Iya nih! Dia ga mau ngasih tau aku.. katanya sih biar jadi kejutan. Huh apanya yang kejutan." Gerutu Tenten.

"Kata Kiba-kun sih mereka bikin Snow White"

"Oh.."

"KYAA liat itu Sakura-chan jadi pangeran!!" Naruto muncul tiba-tiba disamping Hinata sambil menunjuk ke arah panggung.

"Naruto!! Jangan bikin kaget dong!" omel Tenten.

"Udah ih! ayo kita nonton." Naruto memfokuskan matanya kearah panggung.

Di panggung..

Ino berlenggak-lenggok di depan cermin cermin ajaib (chouji) dengan centil. Ia menggerak-gerakkan kipas di tangannya seakan ia sedang membakar sate di wajahnya.

"Wahai cermin ajaib siapa yang paling cantik di dunia ini?" Ino bertanya dengan nada bicara ibu-ibu yang sedang membanggakan make up terbarunya di arisan. Tampaknya Ino sangat menghayati perannya ini.

"Krauk krauk hemph anda nyonya krauk krauk" jawab Chouji asal. Sementara mulutnya sibuk mengunyah Chitato.

"KRAKK" Sebuah kunai menancap di cermin. (Kunai darimana coba?)

"Jangan panggil aku nyonya!!" Ino berteriak marah.

"Ampun mbah.." Chouji nampak ketakutan seakan baru saja melihat setan yang sedang mengamuk.

"UAPPA!! Mau mati ya kamu?!" Ino membanting cermin ajaib.

"Sst Ino jangan ngamuk. Cepet kembali ke naskah" temannya mengingatkan dari belakang panggung.

"Ehem.. sekali lagi. Wahai cermin, Siapa yang tercantik di dunia ini?" Ino memperbaiki kesalahannya yang tadi.

"Sekarang ada yang lebih cantik dari anda.." Chouji tidak lagi mengunyah Chitato.

"Siapa?!" Ino histeris.

"Putri Salju.."

"Brengsek!! Dia harus cepat kumusnahkan!!" Ino berteriak pada Chouji.

"Ampun mbah.. budek nih!" Chouji menutup kupingnya.

"PRANG KRAK BRUKK" Ino membanting dan menghajar Chouji layaknya pegulat profesional.

Tiba-tiba narator muncul kembali ke tengah panggung..

"Sebelum keadaan memburuk mari kita tinggalkan adegan ini dan lihat adegan yang lain." Narator berkata pada penonton yang nampak sangat antusias menonton drama Snow White yang sangat tidak biasa itu.

Adegan selanjutnya..

Neji sedang berada di luar Istana. Ia sedang bermain dengan para binatang-binatang hutan. Mereka nampak sangat bahagia. Hari ini Neji nampak cantik dengan mengenakan sebuah gaun berwarna biru dengan renda putih yang mengelilingi gaunnya.

"Astaga.. aku ga pernah tau Neji-niisan bisa secantik itu" Hinata terkagum-kagum atas kecantikan kakak sepupunya itu.

"HUH Neji!! Kok kamu bisa lebih cantik dari aku sih!!" Tenten histeris.

"Huaa" Naruto memandangi Neji dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

Ya, kembali ke panggung.

"Kenapa aku harus berpenampilan begini sih?" pikir Neji.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru muncul dari balik pohon.

"Si..siapa kau?" tanya Neji dengan ekspresi kaget yang dibuat-buat..

"Aku diperintah ratu untuk membunuhmu." Jawab Shikamaru ga niat

"Apa? ku..kumohon jangan" Neji mendesah seperti korban pemerkosaan.

Sebenernya Shikamaru udah mau muntah dari tadi, karena melihat akting temannya yang terlalu didramatisir secara berlebihan.

"Aku juga males tau.. ngantuk nih mau tidur" Shikamaru menguap.

"Ha?" Neji mulai bingung karena Shikamaru ga sesuai dengan naskah.

"Begini saja, aku akan mengambil bando milikmu dan melapisinya dengan sirup strawberry agar nampak seperti darah. Kemudian akan aku tunjukkan pada ratu."

"Baiklah.. Ini.." Neji memberikan bandonya pada Shikamaru.

"Sekarang pergilah ke tengah hutan! Ada 7 kurcaci yang hidup disana mungkin kau bisa tinggal sementara dengan mereka." Shikamaru menerima bando pemberian Neji kemudian berjalan menjauhi Neji.

Neji berjalan menuju ke tengah hutan. ia melihat sebuah rumah mungil di depannya kemudian memasuki rumah itu. Beruntung rumah itu kosong. Neji melihat tempat tidur di depannya kemudian merebahkan dirinya dia atas tempat tidur itu. Tak lama kemudian Neji tertidur dengan lelap.

"KRIET" pintu rumah mungil itu berderit. Sesosok kurcaci berbaju hijau memasuki rumah itu. Ia nampak akget mendapati seorang putri tidur di atas kasur miliknya.

"Maaf anda siapa?" tanya Lee sopan.

"Ah.. maaf, tadi aku baru saja diusir dari istana. Tanpa sadar aku menemukan rumah ini dan karena kelelahan aku tertidur disini." Neji terbangun dari tidurnya dan langsung menjelaskan.

"KYAA kau pastilah putri salju yang terkenal itu kan!?" kurcaci lain muncul dari belakang Lee.

"HEBAT SEKALI PERJUANGANMU PUTRI!! Hiks hiks" Lee terharu.

"..." Neji cengo.

Kembali ke ratu.

"Saya sudah membunuh putri salju.. ini buktinya." Shikamaru menunjukkan sebuah bando milik Neji yang sudah diberi sirup strawberry.

"Bagus..bagus.. sekarang kamu boleh pergi hohhoho" Ino tertawa seperti nenek sihir.

"Baik.. Saya jamin saya tidak akan mengganggu anda lagi ratu." Shikamaru menunduk memberi hormat kemudian berlari meninggalkan Ino.

"Wahai cermin ajaib, siapa yang paling cantik di dunia ini?" Ino bertanya dengan nada bicara yang memuakkan.

"Putri Salju.." jawab Chouji singkat.

"APA!! kenapa dia? Dia kan sudah kubunuh."

"Dia belum meninggal wahai ratu."

"Sekarang ada dimana dia?" tanya Ino dengan tampang Yakuza.

"Di hutan bersama kurcaci-kurcaci" jawab Chouji.

Ino berlari menuju ke dapur dan mengambil sebuah apel kemudian memasukkan racun kedalam apel itu.

"Tamat sudah riwayatmu putri salju!! Hihihihih" Ino mengikik.

""WUSH" Tiba-tiba Ino menghilang kemudian digantikan oleh Kiba yang berperan sebagai nenek sihir.

"Cermin ajaib, ayo ikut denganku!" Kiba menyeret Chouji.

"TOK TOK" pintu rumah kurcaci diketuk.

Neji membuka pintu dan melihat ada seorang nenek membawa sebuah apel dan sebuah cermin di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Kumohon terimalah apel ini" Kiba memohon pada Neji.

"Tidak mau.. kata papi jangan pernah menerima barang apapun dari orang asing." Neji berbicara seakan ia adalah anak TK yang baru diajari oleh ayahnya.

"Hmm kalau kau menerima apel itu dan memakannya aku akan memberikan cermin ajaib ini padamu." Kiba menawarkan.

"MAU!! Sudah lama aku mengiginkan cermin ajaib yang bisa bicara." Neji bersemangat.

"Ini. Makanlah.." Kiba memberikan apel pada Neji.

"Krauk" Neji menggigit apel itu dan pura-pura pingsan.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Kiba ketawa setan persis kaya Ino.

"Ampun mbah.. nanti saya kasih sesajen lagi.." Chouji reflek ngomong..

"UAPA!! Memangnya kamu pikir aku setan!!" Kiba ngebanting Chouji.

"BUAG" Chouji mendarat di atas Neji yang lagi pura-pura pingsan dan berhasil membuat Neji pingsan beneran.

"Tutup tirainya cepet!!" teriak seorang siswa dari belakang panggung.

"SRAKK" tirai panggung tertutup.

Narator muncul di depan penonton.

"Mohon maaf, ada sedikit gangguan tadi. saat ini drama break dulu dan akan dilanjutkan lagi nanti." Jelas Narator.

"GYAHAHAHA" Naruto ngakak.

"Neji-niisan..." Hinata khawatir.

"NEJI!!" Tenten histeris.

Sementara itu di belakang panggung.

"WOI si Neji pingsan beneran tuh!" teriak Lee.

"Gimana nih?? Siapa penggantinya?" Ino panik.

Disini ga ada lagi yang rambutnya hitam panjang kaya Neji ya?" tanya Sakura.

"GA ADA" jawab yang lain serempak.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru melihat seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam penjang seperti Neji lewat di samping panggung. Tampaknya dia baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi.

"AHA!" Shikamaru berkata seakan ia berhasil menemukan penemuan baru.

"Apa?" Kiba penasaran.

Shikamaru berlari ke arah Sasuke dan memohon padanya agar mau menggantikan Neji yang pingsan tadi. Kiba, Ino dan Lee menyusul Shikamaru.

"Ayolah.. bantu kami" Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino dan Lee memohon pada Sasuke.

"Ga bisa. Aku kan ga hapal naskah." Sasuke menolak.

"Cuman tinggal pura-pura tidur doang kok. Lagian ini udah mau nyampe akhir cerita." Bujuk Ino.

"Ok.. baiklah.." Sasuke pasrah.

"YEAH!!" Shikamaru., Kiba, Ino, Lee dan yang lainnya bersorak.

"..." Sakura hanya terdiam. Ia gugup memikirkan ia dan Sasuke akan berciuman di depan orang banyak.

Sasuke nampak sangat anggun dan cantik mengenakan gaun yang dipakai Neji tadi. Sakura menganga melihat kecantikan dan keanggunan Sasuke yang bagaikan putri raja itu.

"Semua bersiap!" perintah stage manager.

"Acara kami lanjutkan. silakan menikmati!" terdengar suara narator.

Sakura berjalan mendekati kurcaci-kurcaci yang sedang menangisi seorang wanita yang ada di dalam peti.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sakura lembut.

"Hiks hiks.. putri salju diracuni oleh nenek sihir jahat.." Lee sesenggukan.

"Hii" Sakura bergidik melihat Lee yang berakting dengan sangat berlebihan.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?" Sakura berusaha seserius mungkin.

"Pangeran, kumohon ciumlah putri salju agar dia bisa kembali sadar." Mohon salah seorang kurcaci berbaju biru.

"Baiklah.." Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"GYAA! Tidak! Sakura-chan berhenti!!" Naruto histeris.

"SST diem ini bagian yang paling seru nih!" Tenten membekap mulut Naruto.

Sakura memandangi wanita yang terbaring didepannya. Rambut hitam berkilau, wajah sempurna bagaikan bidadari, bibir merah, kulit putih mulus.. betapa sempurnanya wanita yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Sakura bergetar hebat. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Tapi ia juga tidak boleh mengecewakan teman-temannya. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk melakukannya.

Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke. Makin lama makin dekat hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan.

"Emph.." Sasuke tersadar.

Sakura melepaskan ciumannya kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Selamat datang kembali putri.." Sakura berkata pada Sasuke.

"Ah.. kamu siapa?" Sasuke berusaha melanjutkan perannya sebaik mungkin.

"Aku pangeran dari negeri seberang. Aku sedang mencari calon istri. Maukah kau menjadi istriku?" Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke kemudian menciumnya.

"Mau" Sasuke menjawab lembut.

Tiba-tiba narator muncul..

"Sejak saat itu mereka hidup bahagia selamanya.. Hmm bagaimana dengan nasib Ratu dan cermin ajaibnya? Mereka terkubur di istana mereka sendiri karena Sang ratu membanting-banting cermin ajaib dengan ukuran jumbo di dalam istana hingga pondasinya rusak. Terima kasih sudah menonton!" Narator membaca teks yang ada di tangannya.

"GYAAAAA" Naruto stress.

"Sabar.. ya Naruto-chan.." Hinata berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

--TSUZUKU--

xxxx

Aduh kasian banget ya si Naruto.. hiks.. gomen Naru-chan..

Maaf ya kalo garing..

Review o wasurenaide kudasai!


	8. Kissaten

Hyaa Naru-chan.. Gomeeen aku membuatmu menderita (nangis darah.. apaan sih?)

Aduh.. harus cepet selese nih fic..

Makasih banget buat eye-of-blue, whitepurple, yvne devolnueht, Azumi Uchiha, m4yuraa, Kagurafuuko, Hasheo the terror of death dan yang lainnya yang selalu setia baca fic-fic aku yang ga jelas

Oiya makasih juga buat yang lainnya yang ga bisa disebutin satu-satu.

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

Genre: Romance / Friendship (sedikit Angst di chapter ini)

Otanoshimi yonde kudasai minna!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Kissaten**

Story by: Akina Takahashi

Sakura membenamkan wajahnya kedalam bantal. Sakura masih memikirkan apa yang ia lakukan dengan Sasuke tadi siang. "Tenang, Sakura itu kan Cuma drama??" Sakura berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Tetapi percuma saja, hal itu terus-terusan terbayang di kepalanya. Namun tiba-tiba suara Himawari membangunkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Sakura, ada yang nyari tuh!" terdengar suara Himawari.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar!" Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"Naruto!" Sakura tersentak kaget ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang di depan matanya.

"Sakura chan!" Naruto berusaha tersenyum walaupun hatinya masih terasa pedih akibat kejadian tadi siang.

A..ku Cuma mau ngasih ini ke Sakura-chan" Suara Naruto bergetar. Sementara tangannya memberikan selembar tiket pada Sakura.

"Apa Ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Tiket pertandinganku." Jawab Naruto.

"Oh.."

"Ano Sakura-chan.. aku mau nanya, Sakura-chan nganggap aku sebagai apa?"

"Kamu ini kenapa sih? Ko nanyanya aneh kaya gitu?"

"Sakura-chan menganggap aku sebagai apa?" Naruto mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Tentu aja sebagai teman, kamu itu satu-satunya cewe yang bisa bikin aku ngakak. Hahaha" Sakura mengingat kembali kekonyolan-kekonyolan Naruto.

"Cuma itu?" Naruto tampak sedikit kecewa.

"Ha?"

"Apa aku bisa lebih dari sekedar teman untuk Sakura-chan?"

"Kamu kenapa sih? Sakit ya? Kamu pucet tuh.." Sakura berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jawab aku Sakura-chan!" Naruto menatap tajam mata Sakura.

"Maaf Naruto.. mungkin saat ini aku ga bisa nganggap kamu lebih dari sekedar teman."

"Wakatta, tempat di hati Sakura-chan sudah terisi penuh sama cewe dingin itu ya?"

"..." Sakura tidak menjawab.

"Ah ga apa-apa kok.. Sakura-chan. Aku sudah senang bisa menjadi teman bagi Sakura-chan." Naruto tersenyum.

"Mata ne Sakura-chan!" Naruto berlari menjauhi Sakura. Ia terus berlari tanpa melihat kebelakang. Ia tidak ingin Sakura melihatnya menangis.

Naruto meringkuk di sudut tempat tidurnya tangannya mendekap kedua kakinya dengan erat sementara pelupuk matanya telah penuh terisi air mata. perlahan-lahan air mata itu turun membasahi wajahnya.

Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya, mata birunya menatap langit-langit. Ia masih belum bisa melupakan hal yang ia lihat tadi siang walaupun ia ingin sekali melupakannya. Belum lagi ditambah dengan perkataan Sakura. 'Maaf Naruto.. mungkin saat ini aku ga bisa nganggap kamu lebih dari sekedar teman.' Suara itu selalu terngiang-ngiang di telinga Naruto.

'Pria yang sangat kucintai berciuman dengan wanita lain di depan mataku sendiri'

Yah walaupun mereka berciuman karena sedang memerankan drama, tetap saja hati Naruto terasa sangat sakit. Itu karena Naruto menyadari bahwa ciuman itu lebih dari sekedar 'drama' belaka.

Naruto memegang kalung dengan liontin bulan sabit di lehernya. Ya, benar. Itu adalah kalung yang diberikan Sakura sewaktu mereka berdarmawisata ke pantai beberapa hari yang lalu.

Naruto menangis sejadi-jadinya ia berharap dapat mengeluarkan semua emosinya, sehingga perasaannya bisa sedikit lebih tenang saat pertandingan basket nanti.

Hatinya hancur karena ia merasa ia tidak akan bisa menjadi lebih dari seorang 'teman' bagi Sakura walaupun ia telah mengorbankan segalanya. Tidak ada tempat di hati Sakura untuknya.

"CKLEK" pintu kamar Naruto terbuka. Namapak seorang wanita yang terihat bijaksana memasuki kamar Naruto.

"Naru-chan kenapa? Cerita sama mami.." Kushina berkata lembut dan memeluk Naruto.

"Kayanya Naru ga bisa jadi istrinya Sakura-chan.." Naruto berkata dengan suara serak.

"jangan nyerah gitu dong.. Naru kan anak kesayangan mami yang bersemangat dan ga gampang nyerah.. Akiramenaide Naru-chan.." Kushina memandang mata Naruto yang sembab.

"Kalau Naru udah berusaha sampai akhir tapi masih tetap ga berhasil, mungkin itu adalah hal yang terbaik buat Naru. Mungkin ada laki-laki yang lebih baik dari Sakura yang akan menemani Naru." Kushina tersenyum lembut.

"Uhuk.. uhuk" Naruto terbatuk-batuk.

"Naru-chan kepalamu panas!" Kushina panik.

"Cuma flu kok mi.. uhuk uhuk"

"Tuh kan! Gara-gara mikirin Sakura terus tuh" omel Kushina.

"Ada apa sih ribut-ribut?" terdengar suara pria dari pintu kamar Naruto.

"Ini pi.. si Naru sampe sakit gara-gara stress mikirin cowo" Kushina mendengus.

"Wah wah anak papi udah gede ya.." Minato tersenyum dan memeluk Naruto.

"Uhuk uhuk" Naruto kembali terbatuk.

"Naru-chan minum obat dulu baru tidur!" Kushina berjalan keluar kamar Naruto.

"Cepet sembuh ya sayang." Minato mengecup dahi Naruto kemudian menyusul Kushina.

Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidurnya kemudian mengambil obat dari laci lemarinya.

Naruto meminum beberapa butir obat ditangannya lalu merebahkan dirinya kemballi di tempat tidurnya.

* * *

Keesokan paginya di rumah Naruto.

"Mami, papi. Naru pergi ke sekolah dulu ya.." Naruto meminta izin pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Naru kamu kan masih sakit" Kushina nampak khawatir

"Ga apa-apa mi" Naruto berjalan keluar rumahnya.

"KYAA Sakura kamu cantik banget!!" teriak Ino histeris.

"Kenapa aku harus pake baju ini sih? Kaya banci tau!!" protes Sakura.

Hari ini kelas Sakura membuat sebuah cafe.(Inget ini masih PKS loh). Dan untuk menarik pelanggan, Shikamaru mengusulkan agar Sakura crossplay dengan mengenakan baju maid yang membuatnya terlihat sangat manis.

Sakura mengenakan baju maid berwarna hitam dengan renda putih yang mempermanis bajunya. Ia juga mengenakan wig blonde yang digelung kebelakang sementara bagian depannya dibiarkan terurai. Dahinya yang lebar tertutupi oleh poni.

Sakura nampak sangat cantik. Laki-laki mana yang tidak tertarik dengan rambut blonde, mata jernih berwarna emerald, kulit putih mulus, tinggi, langsing.. (wah cowo mana coba yang ga nosebleed liat dia?)

"HYAA!! Sakura kawaii!!" Tenten tiba-tiba muncul.

"Berisik!!" Sakura mendengus.

"Hei jangan galak gitu sama pelanggan" Neji memukul kepala Sakura dengan gulungan kertas.

"Itee" Sakura memegangi kepalanya.

"Tenten, kamu ga apa-apa?" Neji menatap lembut Tenten.

"Iya, makasih" wajah Tenten bersemu merah.

"Ya iyalah ga apa-apa, ga diapa-apain juga. Heh kalo mau pacaran jangan disini!" Sakura bersungut-sungut.

"Apa sih sirik aja! Week" Tenten menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sakura.

"Huh" Sakura mendengus.

"Sakura, ada pelanggan tuh!" terdengar teriakan Shikamaru.

"Iya" Sakura berjalan menuju kearah pintu keluar.

"Irrashaimase" Sakura tersenyum terpaksa.

"KYAA SAKURA-SENPAI!!" fangirls Sakura nampak kaget dengan penampilan Sakura yang seperti itu.

"..." Sakura speechless melihat gerombolan fangirlsnya yang blingsatan kaya ikan yang ditaro ditempat yang ga ada airnya.

"Silakan lewat sini" Sakura berusaha menunjukkan jalan pada para 'pelanggan'nya itu.

"Mau pesan apa?" sakura memasang senyum palsu.

"Mau pesan SAKURA-SENPAI!" teriak fangirls Sakura serempak.

"Maaf itu tidak dijual" Sakura berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Menu utama kami hari ini, Sirloin saus tiram dan Capuccino Grande. Mau pesan apa?" ujar Gaara datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Pesan itu aja.." fangirls Sakura terpana melihat Gaara.

"Baik. Silakan tunggu sebentar" Gaara berjalan menjauhi mereka disusul oleh Sakura.

"Kenapa kamu ada disini?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Disuruh Temari-neesan" jawab Gaara singkat.

"Oh" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Si Temari pasti disuruh Shikamaru" pikir Sakura.

"Ada-ada aja idenya Shikamaru buat narik pelanggan ya?" tiba-tiba Kiba muncul.

"Iya" sakura menjawab singkat.

"Ngomong-ngomong. Kamu cantik banget hari ini. Sakura.. mau jadi pacarku?" Kiba memeluk Sakura.

"BUG" Sakura meninju Kiba hingga tersungkur.

"Ugh sakit.." Kiba merintih kesakitan.

"Hei aku ini LAKI-LAKI tau!!" teriak Sakura.

"Salah sendiri, kenapa kamu bisa cantik begitu sih? Krauk krauk" Chouji membantu Kiba berdiri sementara mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah Chitato.

"Wahai tuan putri maukah engkau menerima cintaku? Engkau bagaikan cahaya dalam kegelapan, oase di padang pasir.. bla bla bla" Lee memberikan buket bunga pada Sakura.

"..." Sakura sweatdropped.

"..." Kiba cengo karena ternyata ada yang lebih gila daripada dia.

"SRAKK" Sakura melempar bunga yang diberikan Lee tadi.

"Brengsek!! Aku ini COWO, dasar bego!!" Sakura berteriak histeris.

"Aku ga peduli. Aku jatuh hati padamu tuan putriku" Lee malah makin menjadi-jadi.

"AKU BUKAN HOMO TAU!!" Sakura berlari keluar ruangan.

Sakura berjengit ketika melihat disepanjang koridor terdapat siswa laki-laki yang memandangnya dengan tatapan buaya yang hendak menerkam mangsanya. Sakura mempercepat langkahnya.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat seorang gadis blonde yang dikuncir dua berdiri di depannya. Gadis itu nampak pucat.

"Naruto!" Sakura tersentak kaget.

"Sakura aishiteruuu!!" terdengar suara gerombolan cowo yang ga peduli sama gender. Kayanya mereka udah kena virus-virus yaoi.

"GYAA!" Sakura berlari sambil menyeret Naruto masuk ke sebuah gudang.

Di dalam gudang..

"Sial, mereka tuh ga takut azab apa?!" Sakura mendengus

"Makanya Sakura-chan jangan jadi bishounen dong.. uhuk uhuk"

"Kamu sakit Naruto?" Sakura khawatir.

"Cuma flu kok" Naruto berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"Ikut aku ke UKS!!" Sakura berusaha membuka pintu.

"Kenapa ini? Pintunya ga bisa dibuka!" Sakura menggedor-gedor pintu gudang.

"Aduh mana banyak debu lagi disini.. bisa tambah parah nih batuknya."

"Sakura-chan manis deh.."

"Berisik!! Jangan ngalihin pembicaraan deh! Yang penting sekarang kamu harus ke UKS!"

"Lucu ya Sakura-chan sekarang kita malah jadi kaya kakak adik. Hihi dapet wig darimana tuh?"

"Si Ino nih yang dandanin aku jadi kaya banci gini. Bete.." Sakura cemberut.

"Hihi Sakura-chan cantik banget.. aku jadi iri.."

"Diem ah! Aku ga suka dibilang cantik!"

"Iya.. gomen.. uhuk uhuk" Naruto kembali terbatuk.

"Udah ih jangan banyak ngomong dulu! Kamu bawa HP ga Naruto?"

"Bawa, tapi baterenya abis."

"Sial! HP aku ketinggalan di kelas.."

"Sakura-chan, apa aku bisa berhenti jadi teman Sakura-chan?"

"Hah apa?" Sakura ga ngerti.

"BRUKK" Naruto terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Hei, Naruto! Bangun!!" Sakura panik.

"Pokonya aku harus bawa dia ke UKS secepatnya!" pikir Sakura.

"BUAG BUAG"Sakura berusaha mendobrak pintu.

"KRAKK" engsel pintu itu terlepas karena kekuatan Sakura yang luar biasa.

Sakura segera menggendong Naruto menuju UKS.

Sakura memandangi Naruto yang terbaring lemah di depannya..

"Sebenarnya maksud perkataan kamu tadi tuh apa sih?" Sakura masih penasaran.

"HOI Sakura!! Aku cari kamu kemana-mana!!" terdengar suara Kiba.

"Eh, itu Naruto kan? Temen sekelasnya Hinata.. dia kenapa?" tanya Kiba.

"Dia pingsan gara-gara flu." Jelas Sakura.

"Balik ke kelas yuk! Kamu dicariin tuh!!" ajak Kiba.

"Tapi.."

"Anak ini biar aku yang urus.." terdengar suara Shizune.

"Sensei kapan pulang?" Sakura tampak kaget

"Barusan. Udah sana kamu balik ke kelas!"

"Sensei aku titip dia ya.. Kiba, ayo kita ke kelas!" Sakura berjalan keluar ruang UKS menuju ke kelasnya.

"Sakura kamu kemana aja sih!!" omel Neji.

"Gomen, aku tadi.." Sakura belum sempat melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Udah, sekarang cepet layani pelanggan yang disana!" perintah Shikamaru.

"Iya" Sakura berjalan menuju pelangan.

--TSUZUKU--

Di chapter ini Sasuke ga muncul sama sekali.. huhu gomen ne Sasu..

Makasih buat yvne yang udah kasih aku inspirasi.

Oiya makasih juga buat Hasheo yang udah ngasih semangat aku bikin fic ini.. hehehe


	9. Aishiteru Sakura

Gomen!! Chapter yang kemaren mengecewakan! Nanti aku edit lagi!

Kyaa baru nyadar pas udah dipost! Banyak yang missed typing, ada beberapa kalimat rancu, ada juga kata-kata yang ga keketik.

Yurushite Kure!!

Nanti aku edit lagi..

Maaf udah ngecewain kalian..

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance / Friendship / Angst

Rating: T

Otanoshimi Yonde Kudasai!

xxx

**Chapter 9: Aishiteru Sakura**

Story By: Akina Takahashi

Sakura menggenggam erat selembar tiket yang diberikan Naruto padanya. Hari ini adalah hari pertandingan basket yang akan diikuti oleh Naruto.

Sakura berlari menuju ke depan rumahnya.

"Sakura, mau kemana?" tanya seorang wanita dewasa berambut pirang.

"Eh, Kaasan udah pulang?" Sakura menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berjalan menuju sumber suara.

"Iya, baru aja sampe."

"Aku, kira Kaasan ga jadi pulang. Habisnya aku udah nunggu-nunggu tapi Kaasan sama Tousan ga pulang-pulang."

"Kemaren penerbangannya ditunda. Kamu kangen Kaasan ya?" Wanita itu tersenyum lembut pada Sakura.

"Huh.. ngga tuh." Sakura jaim

"Aduh, anakku yang ganteng ini mau kemana? Rapi amat." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pria dari belakang Sakura.

"Tousan. Aku minta izin mau nonton pertandingan basket." Sakura berbalik memandang wajah seorang pria dewasa yang nampak bijaksana di belakangnya.

"Oh.. Cuma mau nonton basket toh.. Tousan kira mau kencan."

"Udah ya Tousan, Kaasan aku pergi dulu ya!" Sakura mengambil tasnya kemudian berlari menuju keluar.

Sakura menatap sebuah gedung olahraga yang nampak penuh sesak oleh siswa-siswa SMA di depannya. Di gedung ini Naruto akan bertanding mewakili sekolahnya untuk memenangkan kejuaraan nasional. Sakura memandang kesekelilingnya, berharap tidak ada satupun fangirlsnya yang akan mengganggunya. Namun nampaknya harapannya tidak terkabul. Sesaat sebelum ia hendak memasuki gedung, ia mendengar suara-suara cempreng yang selalu ia takuti.

"SAKURA-SAMA!! KYAA!! Keren banget!" fangirlsnya berteriak histeris.

Memang hari ini ia nampak sangat tampan dengan mengenakan kaus putih yang dilapisi kemeja hitam polos yang beberapa kancingnya dibiarkan terbuka Sementara kakinya yang panjang dilapisi dengan celana jins berwarna biru gelap.

"Shimatta!!" Sakura berlari memasuki gedung kemudian menyerahkan tiketnya pada petugas yang terdapat di depan pintu.

Sakura duduk di tempat yang telah ditentukan.

"Hei, Sakura!" sapa Kiba.

"Eh, Kiba. Sama siapa kesini?" Sakura tersentak kaget.

"Sama Neji, Hinata, dan Tenten." Jawab Kiba.

"Kalian janjian? Trus mereka kemana?"

"Iya. Mereka lagi beli makanan diluar. Kamu sendirian?"

"Iya" Sakura mengangguk singkat

"Kenapa ga bareng sama Sasuke? Kalian cukup dekat kan?

"Dia lagi sibuk ngurusin pindahan."

"Emang dia pindah kemana?" Kiba nampak kaget.

"Ngga, ngga pindah rumah kok. Cuman katanya dia mau ngekos biar ga nyusahin kakaknya." Sakura teringat kembali wajah Sasuke yang sendu ketika berkata hal itu padanya.

"Ya, ampun sampe segitunya ya dia. Padahal selama ini kakaknya ga ngerasa kalo dia tuh ngerepotin kan?"

"Hnn.. bukan itu alasan utamanya." suara Sakura terdengar sangat kecil.

"Hah apa? ga kedengeran." Kiba meminta Sakura mengulangi perkataannya tadi.

"Ngga apa-apa. udah mau mulai tuh pertandingannya" Sakura tersenyum.

"Iya, iya." Kiba memalingkan wajahnya menatap kearah lapangan.

"Sasuke.. sebenernya kamu cemburu kan? Aku tau itu.." Sakura berbisik.

"Dikirain kau ga bakal dateng" terdengar suara Neji di sampingnya.

"HIE kamu sejak kapan ada disitu?" Sakura terkejut.

"Dari tadi.." jawab Neji datar.

"Hei Sakura!" sapa Tenten.

"Ah, Tenten."

"Hei, Hinata!" Sakura menyapa gadis berambut panjang di sebelah Tenten.

"..." Hinata bersemu merah.

"Eh pertandingannya mau dimulai tuh!" seru Kiba.

Di lapangan nampak seorang wasit yang berdiri di tengah lapangan sedang menentukan tim mana yang akan menguasai bola terlebih dahulu. Dengan cara melempar bola basket ke atas. Tim yang berhasil menepis bola basket itu adalah tim yang dapat menguasai bola.

"SYUUNG" bola basket mengarah ke langit-langit gedung.

"PAKK" Kapten tim SMA swasta Mizu berhasil menepis bola basket itu.

"Naruto!! Ayo kalahkan mereka!!" Tenten berteriak memberi semangat pada Naruto dari bangku penonton.

Naruto berlari berusaha merebut bola dari salah seorang anggota tim Mizu. Namun sayang, usahanya gagal. tim Mizu berhasil mendapatkan 3 point karena berhasil memasukkan bola dari luar garis.

"SMA swasta Mizu berhasil mendapatkan 3 point. Apakah SMAN 3 Konoha dapat menyamakan kedudukan?" seru komentator.

"KUSO!" Naruto berteriak.

"Naruto, kamu jaga di belakang!" seru Misaki. Kapten tim SMAN 3 Konoha

"YOSH" Naruto berlari menuju ke arah belakang.

"NARUTO GANBAREE!!" tanpa sadar Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berteriak memberi semangat pada Naruto.

"Sakura-chan.." Naruto melihat ke arah Sakura.

"OI, NARUTO DEFENSE!!" teriak Misaki.

Naruto berlari ke belakang dan berusaha melakukan rebound agar bola tidak masuk ke keranjang.

"TAKK" bola berhasil ditepis oleh Naruto.

"Bagus Naruto!! AYO KITA SERANG!!" teriak Ayumi setelah berhasil menangkap bola yang baru saja berhasil ditepis oleh Naruto.

"Pemain bernomor punggung 10 dari SMAN 3 Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto berhasil melakukan rebound. Sekarang ia sedang berlari menuju daerah pertahanan lawan. Apa yang akan terjadi? Apakah SMAN 2 Konoha akan berhasil menyamakan kedudukan?!" seru komentator bersemangat.

Naruto berlari menembus pertahanan lawan.

"AYUMI!! Oper padaku!!" teriak Naruto.

"Yo" Ayumi mengoper bola pada Naruto.

Namun langkah Naruto dihalangi oleh pemain bertubuh besar yang menghadang di depannya. Naruto berusaha menghindarinya namun ia telah dikepung oleh pemain lawan.

"Cih!" Naruto masih berusaha agar bolanya tidak terebut pemain lawan. Ia mendribble bolanya kesana kemari.

"MISAKI!!" Naruto mengoper bola pada Misaki yang berada di belakang lawan.

"HUP" Misaki berhasil menerima operan Naruto kemudian berlari menuju ke keranjang tim lawan.

Misaki berusaha menembakkan bola ke dalam keranjang namun sayang usahanya gagal. Bola kembali terpental ke bawah.

"Misaki, pemain bernomor punggung 11 dari SMAN 3 Konoha gagal menembakkan bola. Suatu keuntungan bagi SMA swasta Mizu karena SMAN 3 Konoha tidak berhasil menyamakan kedudukan." Ujar komentator.

"APA YANG TERJADI?! TIBA-TIBA PEMAIN NOMOR 10 BERHASIL MEMASUKKAN BOLA!!" teriak komentator histeris.

Pandangan penonton kembali terfokus ke bawah disana nampak Naruto telah berhasil menembakkan bola dari luar garis. SMAN 3 Konoha berhasil mendapatkan 3 point

"Skor sementara SMAN 3 Konoha: 3 dan SMA swasta Mizu: 3. kedudukan seri! Pertandingan ini berjalan dengan sangat seru! Siapakah yang akan menang?!" suara komentator kembali terdengar.

"NARUTO!!" Tenten histeris.

"SUGEEE!! NARUTO-CHAN!!" Kiba berteriak.

"Yokatta.." Hinata tersenyum.

"NARUTO!! AYO BIKIN MEREKA SEMUA BERTEKUK LUTUT!!" Sakura berteriak hingga suaranya serak.

Naruto melihat ke arah tribun penonton dan tersenyum ketika melihat Sakura menyemangatinya.

"Pertandingan kembali dilanjutkan. Kali ini bola dikuasai oleh SMAN 3 Konoha. Waktu yang tersisa masih sekitar 30 menit lagi."

"NARUTO!" Ai mengoper bola pada Naruto.

"YOSH" Naruto menerima bola dari Ai kemudian melakukan Shoot dari luar garis.

"BRUSH" bola masuk ke keranjang dengan sempurna.

"Lagi-lagi pemain bernomor punggung 10 berhasil mendapatkan 3 point!" teriak Komentator.

"KYAA NARUTO GANBATTE!!" fangirls Sakura malah jadi berteriak menyemangati Naruto.

"Pertandingan kembali dilanjutkan!" seru Komentator.

Namun nampaknya kali ini SMA swasta Mizu tidak ingin dikalahkan dalam final kejuaraan nasional ini. Kecepatan mereka bertambah dan dengan mudah mereka dapat menyamakan kedudukan.

"Ayumi, Ai, Yuki!! Kalian jaga di belakang jangan sampai mereka menyamakan point lagi!!" perintah Misaki.

"Naruto!! Serang mereka!" Misaki kembali berteriak.

"OK!" Naruto berlari ke depan dan berusaha mengambil bola dari tangan lawan.

Pertandingan berjalan seimbang bahkan sampai sisa waktu 30 detik lagi kedudukan mereka masih 76 vs 76.

"KUSO!!" Naruto nampak kelelahan.

"NARUTO!! Ganbatte! AKIRAMENAIDE!" Sakura berteriak menyemangati Naruto dari pinggir lapangan.

"Sakura-chan!!" Naruto kaget melihat Sakura turun dari tribun penonton dan menyemangatinya dari pinggir lapangan

Naruto merasa tenaganya kembali pulih. Ia berlari merebut bola dari tangan lawan lalu berusaha menyamakan kedudukan.

"NARUTO!! Oper padaku!!" teriak Misaki.

Naruto mengoper bola pada Misaki kemudian berlari menerobos pertahanan lawan.

"NARUTO!!" Misaki melakukan operan silang pada Naruto.

Naruto berlari setelah berhasil menerima bola dari Misaki.

Waktu yang tersisa semakin menipis.

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"BRUSH" bola masuk ke keranjang lawan. Naruto berhasil menambah point bagi SMAN 3 Konoha.

"KYAAA!!" Penonton berteriak histeris.

"PRIIIT" peluit pertanda pertandingan telah berakhir berbunyi.

"PERTANDINGAN YANG SANGAT SPEKTAKULER!! SKOR AKHIR 78 vs 76 dengan SMAN 3 Konoha berhasil memenangkan pertandingan." Seru komentator.

Naruto maju ke podium untuk menerima piala karena ia adalah pemain yang paling banyak mencetak angka dalam pertandingan ini.

Naruto tersenyum ketika memegang piala yang sangat diimpikannya dari dulu.

"Aku sangat bersyukur bisa menjadi pemain yang paling banyak mencetak angka dalam pertandingan ini. Aku berterima kasih pada semua pihak yang telah mendukungku." Naruto berbicara di atas podium.

"Ada lagi yang mau kusampaikan, Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Haruno Sakura karena telah terus menyemangatiku hingga akhir. Walaupun aku telah nyaris putus asa tadi. namun karena Sakuralah aku bisa kembali bersemangat seperti ini. Sakura-chan apakah kau mau menjadi orang yang selalu setia berada di sampingku dan memberikan semangat padaku?" Naruto menatap Sakura yang berdiri membaur diantara penonton.

"SRAKK" seketika para penonton di sekitar Sakura menyingkir memberikan jarak bagi Sakura dan Naruto. Kini Sakura berdiri tepat di depan Naruto.

"Na..Naruto?!" Sakura bergetar karena kaget 'ditembak' secara tiba-tiba di depan orang banyak.

"Aishiteru Sakura..." Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Aa.. Aku ga bisa jawab sekarang Naruto.. bisa beri aku waktu untuk berpikir?" Sakura balas menatap Naruto.

"Oh tentu saja. Sakura-chan.."

"PLOK PLOK PLOK" riuh rendah tepukan penonton menggema di seluruh ruangan.

xxx

Sakura duduk di bangku taman. Angin malam yang dingin menusuk wajahnya. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang pusing karena ia bingung memikirkan bagaimana perasaannya pada Naruto sebenarnya.

Sakura kembali mengingat sewaktu ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto di UKS, sewaktu ia dan Naruto tanpa sengaja bertemu di mall, sewaktu tanpa sengaja ia membelikan sebuah kalung bagi Naruto.

Sakura merasa sangat nyaman berada di samping Naruto. Tapi ia tidak pernah sekalipun merasa berdebar-debar ketika berada disampingnya. Berbeda dengan sewaktu ia berada disamping Sasuke. Bila berada disamping Sasuke, Sakura selalu merasakan hatinya bergejolak, jantungnya berdebar keras dan pipinya memanas.

Sakura hanya menganggap Naruto sebagai sahabat yang selalu mau mendengar keluh kesahnya, selalu menghiburnya disaat sedih dan selalu ada disampingnya bila ia menghadapi masalah.

'Sahabat' hanya itu posisi Naruto di hati Sakura.

Sakura tidak ingin membohongi sahabatnya itu. Saat ini ia akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Naruto.

Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya di bangku kemudian memejamkan matanya.

"Sakura-chan" terdengar suara Naruto dari sampingnya.

"Naruto!" Sakura sedikit kaget.

"Aa bintangnya bagus ya..?" Naruto mengadahkan wajahnya menatap langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang.

"Naruto.." Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"..." Naruto memandang lekat-lekat mata Sakura lalu tersenyum.

"Katakan saja apa yang ada di hatimu Sakura-chan.."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oh, begitu ya?" Dari suaranya tampak sekali kalau ia kecewa.

"Tapi Naruto, bagiku kamu adalah sahabat yang paling aku sayangi" Sakura sedikit merasa bersalah pada Naruto.

"Oh.. Sahabat ya?" Naruto beranjak dari duduknya.

"Maaf.." Sakura sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa menerima perasaan Naruto.

"Ah.. Arigatou Sakura-chan!! Aku sudah lega sekarang! Hehe" Naruto tersenyum lebar pada Sakura.

"Naruto.."

"Oyasuminasai Sakura-chan!! Aku pulang ya!!" Naruto berkata tanpa menatap Sakura. Kemudian berlari menjauhi Sakura dengan air mata membasahi wajahnya.

Naruto berlari, terus berlari tanpa arah dan tujuan. Ia tidak ingin langsung kembali ke rumahnya saat ini. Naruto terus berlari melintasi rumah-rumah penduduk yang berbaris di sekelilingnya.

Namun tiba-tiba batu kecil menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terjatuh tersungkur di jalanan yang sepi. Naruto bangkit dari jatuhnya dan melihat ada sebuah lapangan basket yang cukup kecil di depannya. Naruto berjalan memasuki lapangan itu kemudian mengambil sebuah bola basket yang tergeletak di dekatnya.

Naruto mulai mendribble bolanya menuju keranjang dan melempar bola itu menuju ke keranjang. Ia melakukan hal itu berulang-ulang hingga ia terjatuh karena tenaganya telah habis. Naruto tidak punya keinginan untuk bangkit. Tenaganya telah habis, harapannya telah hilang, semangatnya telah lenyap.

"hu hu hu" Naruto menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Wajahnya masih menghadap tanah. Ia masih belum bisa bangkit dari jatuhnya. Naruto terus menangis.

"DUK DUK" tiba-tiba terdengar suara bola basket yang sedang didribble.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang mendribble bola basket di depannya. Sesaat ia melihat pemuda tampan berambut merah dengan sedikit lingkaran hitam dimatanya.

"Aku ga nyangka. Top Scorer SMAN 3 Konoha secengeng ini." Gaara berkata dengan nada bicara yang sangat dingin.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Naruto bangkit dan mengambil bola basket dari Gaara dengan kasar.

"Aku tau perasaan kamu.." Gaara berbisik lirih.

"Apa yang kamu tau?! Kamu ga tau apa-apa tentang aku!" Naruto berlari meninggalkan Gaara di belakangnya.

"Aku tau... banyak tentangmu.." Gaara menatap punggung Naruto yang berlari menjauhinya dengan tatapan sendu.

--TSUZUKU—

Hu.. hu.. hu.. makin lama makin jadi roman picisan ga jelas nih fic.

Chapter ini ga ada komedinya sama sekali.. huhuhu

Makasih buat yang udah baca dan review fic ga jelas ini.

Oh iya aku mau minta maaf chapter sebelumnya banyak banget missed typing dan kalimat yang rancu. Jujur aja itu aku ngerjainnya tengah malem sih.. mata udah ngantuk.. tapi ni fic harus cepet selese yah begitulah jadinya..

Buat yang belum tau.. akiramenaide tuh artinya jangan menyerah.

Oh iya nih arti dari judul-judul chapter di fic ini

**Chapter 1****: Teman Baru**

**Chapter 2: Teman dan Kekasih**

**Chapter 3: Kebahagiaan Yang Sebenarnya**

**Chapter 4: Aku Mencintaimu Oniisan**

**Chapter 5: Perasaanku Berubah**

**Chapter 6: Ayo Pergi ke laut!**

**Chapter 7: Festival Sekolah**

**Chapter 8: Cafe**

**Chapter 9: Aku Mencintaimu Sakura**

Maaf ya kalo selama ini aku selalu pake bahasa jepang ga jelas buat judul fic ini. Habisnya aku tuh nyari bahasa yang sesuai banget buat perasaan Sakura dkk dan berhubung akhir-akhir ini aku lagi demam Anime jadi ya gini deh.. hoho

Oh iya buat yang udah baca Inori tapi ga tau arti Chapter-chapternya, aku kasih tau disini aja deh sekalian promosi hehehe

Aduh kalo chapter di Inori rada aneh kalo di bahasa indonesiain (jadi bingung sendiri)

Banyak yang kalo ditranslate ke b.indo jadi aneh nih.. Jadiin ke b.ing aja ya ya!

**Chapter**** 1: Eternal Love**

**Chapter**** 2: Our Memories's Lost **

**Chapter**** 3: Sasuke's Sick**

**Chapter**** 4: Don't Married Her!**

**Chapter**** 5: Our Sadness**

**Chapter**** 6: Always Love You**

**Chapter**** 7: Our Love Was Born **

Thanks Reviewnya ya!


	10. Atarashii Koi Ga Umareta

Thank's buat temen-temen yang udah setia baca n ngereview akiramenaide.. makasih makasih (sujud-sujud sampe ngegelinding).

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance / Friendship

Rating: T

Otanoshimi yonde kudasai!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Atarashii Koi Ga Umareta**

Story by: Akina Takahashi

Sakura memandangi langit yang berwarna biru cerah. Matahari bersinar terang namun tidak menyebabkan bumi menjadi panas. Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus mengibaskan rambut pink Sakura. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya memandangi air mancur yang ada di depannya. Kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya di bangku yang sedang didudukinya.

Ya, benar Sakura sedang berada di taman yang berada di halaman sekolahnya.

"Hhh..." Sakura menghela nafas.

Sakura kembali memikirkan Naruto. Ia khawatir Naruto masih merasa patah hati karenanya.

'Naruto', sahabat terbaiknya...

Selalu menghiburnya disaat ia sedih

Selalu mendengarkan keluh-kesahnya

Selalu menemaninya

Selalu, selalu, selalu...

"..." Sakura tersenyum ketika mengingat sewaktu ia pertama kali bertemu Naruto di UKS

Sewaktu Ia bermimpi buruk tentang Naruto

Sewaktu ia melihat Naruto menari hula-hula sambil menyanyikan lagu sms dengan noraknya

Sewaktu Naruto menghiburnya dengan menari seperti banci kegenitan lalu tanpa Sengaja terpeleset karena menginjak kulit pisang.

Konyol..

Benar.. konyol, sangat malah.. tapi kekonyolan itulah yang sangat disukai Sakura (sebagai sahabat tentunya) dari Naruto.

Tapi, kini ia sudah lama tidak melihat kekonyolan-kekonyolan Naruto. Entah kenapa sepertinya Sakura merasa Naruto selalu menghindarinya akhir-akhir ini.

Beberapa hari yang lalu ia pernah mendatangi kelas Naruto hanya untuk melihat keadaannya. Akan tetapi ia tidak melihat Naruto berada disitu. Pernah juga ia mengsms Naruto namun tidak dibalas.

'Naruto menghindarinya'

Sakura takut kehilangan sahabatnya itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa menganggap Naruto lebih dari seorang sahabat karena ia sangat mencintai Sasuke.

'Cinta' sesuatu yang indah namun bisa menghancurkan persahabatan.

'Cinta' suatu perasaan kompleks yang dimiliki makhluk hidup untuk memiliki lawan jenisnya.

'Cinta' suatu perasaan yang bisa membawa kebahagiaan maupun penderitaan tiada akhir.

"Hhh" Sakura menghela nafas kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah koridor sekolah.

Tanpa sadar ia melihat sesosok gadis berambut pirang yang muncul di pikirannya tadi.

'Sahabatnya... Naruto'

"Naruto!!" Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan mengejar sosok itu.

Naruto berlari menjauhi Sakura. Sakura menambah kecepatan larinya berusaha mengimbangi kecepatan Naruto.

"GREPP" Sakura mencengkram tangan Naruto.

"..." Sakura menatap mata biru Naruto lekat-lekat. Namun Naruto menghindari tatapan Sakura dengan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kamu ngehindarin aku?" Sakura berbicara dengan nada sedih.

"Ah.. maaf Sakura, aku lagi buru-buru" ujar Naruto tanpa memandang Sakura sementara tangannya berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sakura.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa kamu menghindar? Kenapa kamu ngga memanggilku Sakura-chan lagi?" ujar Sakura dengan suara bergetar sementara tangannya mempererat cengkramannya pada Naruto.

"..." Naruto terdiam.

"Aku.. ga pantes ada disisimu Sakura.. kamu udah punya orang yang lebih pantes ada disisi kamu." Air mata mengalir di wajah Naruto.

"GREPP" Sakura memeluk Naruto.

"Aku takut kehilanganmu.. aku takut kehilangan sahabatku yang paling aku sayangi. Aku takut.. takut sekali.." Sakura berbisik lirih.

"..." mata Naruto membelalak lebar. Ia tidak menyangka Sakura sangat takut kehilangan dirinya.

"Jangan menghindar dariku..." Sakura menatap Naruto.

"Huhuhu" Naruto menangis.

"Jangan nangis.." Sakura menghapus air mata Naruto dengan ibu jarinya.

"Arigatou..." Naruto berhenti menangis kemudian tersenyum.

"Maukah kamu kembali jadi sahabat terbaikku untuk yang kedua kalinya?"

"Hmm kalau ditraktir eskrim sih mau..." Naruto nyengir sementara matanya masih merah akibat menangis tadi.

"Kamu tuh nyengir apa nangis sih?" Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Hehehe Arigatou Sakura-chan" Naruto tersenyum.

"Nah kita gitu dong.. Ayo kita pergi beli eskrim! Sakura menggenggam tangan Naruto dan menariknya.

* * *

Naruto berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang mulai gelap. Matahari telah kembali ke peraduannya digantikan oleh bulan yang bersinar menyinari langit malam. Naruto melihat sebuah taman bermain di depannya lalu berjalan memasuki taman itu. Naruto mendudukkan dirinya disebuah ayunan. Lalu mengayun-ayunkan sedikit ayunan itu.

Ayunan pun bergerak perlahan-lahan.

Maju, mundur, maju, mundur.. ayunan itu berulang kali bergerak.

"Sebenarnya kenapa aku menghindari Sakura?" Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Walaupun hari ini ia sudah berbaikan dengan Sakura. Namun tetap saja ada perasaan ingin menghindari Sakura di dalam hatinya.

'Takut' ia takut patah hati lagi karena ia belum bisa menghentikan perasaan cintanya pada Sakura.

'Takut' ia takut melihat Sakura bersama dengan Sasuke.

'Takut' ia takut Sakura meninggalkan dirinya.

'Takut' ia takut sendirian.

'_Sendirian_'

"Sendirian itu menyedihkan.." Naruto berbisik lirih.

"Kamu ga sendirian.." terdengar suara pria.

"Eh" Naruto tersentak kaget dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara.

"Gaara.. Kenapa kamu ada disini?" Naruto bertanya pada pria berambut merah di depannya.

"Cuma lewat." jawab Gaara singkat. Padahal ia sudah mengamati Naruto sejak tadi Naruto ditraktir eskrim oleh Sakura.

'_Mengamati dari jauh_'

Gaara sudah memperhatikan Naruto sejak dulu. Namun Naruto tidak pernah menyadarinya karena dalam pikiran Naruto hanya ada Sakura-channya. Selama ini Naruto hanya mengenalnya sebagai teman sekelas yang asing baginya. Gaara sama sekali tidak ada di dalam pikiran Naruto.

"Kenapa kamu duduk disitu?" Naruto bertanya pada Gaara yang telah duduk di ayunan yang ada di sampingnya.

"Memangnya ga boleh?" ujar Gaara datar.

"Huh.. dasar!!" Naruto sedikit kesal dengan jawaban Gaara yang sedikit menyebalkan.

"Hnn" Gaara menggumam singkat tidak mempedulikan perkataan Naruto.

"Kenapa sih kamu selalu ada waktu aku lagi jelek begini?" Naruto penasaran.

'_Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari dulu. Selalu.. selalu..'_

Namun seorang Sabakuno Gaara tidak mungkin mengatakan hal itu. Yah dia jaim, sama jaimnya dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hei jawab aku!!" Naruto berteriak pada Gaara.

"Mana aku tau!" Gaara sedikit berbohong pada Naruto.

"Hih nyebelin!"

"Hnn" Gaara hanya menggumam.

"Hei, Gaara.. apa kamu pernah menyukai seseorang tapi orang itu hanya menganggap kamu sebagai sahabatnya?" Naruto menatap mata Gaara.

"Tidak.." jawab Gaara singkat.

"Sudah kuduga." Naruto kecewa..

"Dia bahkan tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya." Gaara melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Eh" Naruto menatap mata Gaara.

"Maaf aku sudah bertanya yang tidak-tidak" Naruto sedikit menyesal karena bertanya hal itu pada Gaara.

"Tidak apa-apa.." Gaara tersenyum.

"Eh" Naruto sedikit kaget karena melihat Gaara tersenyum dengan sangat manis di depannya. Ya, tahu kan kalau Gaara itu sangat jarang tersenyum.

"BLUSH" tanpa sadar muncul rona merah di kedua pipi Naruto.

"Cih, dasar cowo ganteng!" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

"Hn?" Gaara tidak mengerti maksud gadis yang disukainya itu.

"Udah ah aku mau pulang.. Mata ne Gaara!" Naruto tersenyum lalu berlari kecil menjauhi Gaara di belakangnya.

"Iya.." Gaara menjawab singkat.

Naruto tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menatap Gaara.

"Ah.. Hari ini terima kasih kamu udah nemenin aku.. Hmm mungkin kamu bisa jadi sahabat baruku." Naruto nyengir lebar.

"..." Gaara sedikit kaget mendengar kata 'sahabat' dari mulut Naruto.

"Yap, kamu beruntung udah lulus seleksi jadi sahabat aku!" Naruto berkata seakan ia juri Konoha Idol.

"..." Gaara tersenyum pada gadis ceria di depannya.

"Hehehehe dadah Gaara!!" Naruto kembali berlari kecil meninggalkan Gaara.

"_Oyasumi, ore no chiisai tenshi.._" Gaara tersenyum kecil.

* * *

"Kuso! Kenapa harus ujan sekarang sih?!" Sakura berlari di tengah hujan. ia melindungi kepalanya dari serangan tetesan air hujan dengan menggunakan jaketnya.

Hari ini adalah hari sabtu, hari libur yang selalu ditunggu-tunggu oleh anak-anak. Namun Sakura harus tetap datang ke sekolah karena ia harus mengurus arsip-arsip ekskul PMR yang diketuai olehnya.

Sakura terus berlari di tengah siraman hujan hingga seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup. Samar-samar Sakura melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam sedang berteduh di depan sebuah toko.

"Sasuke!" Sakura berlari ke arah gadis itu.

"Sakura.." Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Kenapa kamu dateng ke sekolah?" Sakura bertanya.

"Ada les." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Oh.." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"CTARR" sebuah petir menyambar dengan suara yang memekakkan telinga.

"DRRR" tubuh Sasuke gemetar karena ketakutan.

"DUARR" nampaknya benar-benar ada yang tersambar petir. Suara petir kali ini jauh lebih besar dari pada sebelumnya.

"GREPP" Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Nanti kamu basah.." Sakura sedikit salah tingkah ketika Sasuke memeluknya.

"..." Sasuke tidak menjawab. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat.

"..." Sakura terdiam ketika merasakan getaran hebat dari tubuh Sasuke. Sakura mempererat pelukannya.

"Jangan takut, aku ada disini." Sakura berbisik lirih. Sementara tangannya terus mempererat rengkuhannya

"Eh?" Sasuke sedikit kaget karena kata-kata Sakura tadi sama persis dengan kata-kata Itachi waktu itu.

"Kenapa?" Sakura sedikit penasaran karena Sasuke terlihat kaget.

"Ga apa-apa" Sasuke tersenyum.

"Hujannya sudah reda tuh.." Sakura melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maaf.." Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ha? Kenapa harus minta maaf? Harusnya aku yang minta maaf udah bikin kamu basah kuyup begini." Sakura tersenyum.

"Sakura.. Arigatou.."

"Douiteshimashite"

"Aku takut sekali petir.." Sasuke berkata dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Setiap orang punya ketakutannya masing-masing. Itu wajar kok." Sakura tersenyum.

"Kakakku selalu memelukku bila ada petir. Dia selalu membuatku tenang dengan kata-katanya."

"Dan kamu tau Sakura? kata-katamu tadi persis dengan kata-kata kakakku waktu itu." Sasuke menjelaskan pada Sakura.

"Kamu.. masih belum bisa melupakan kakakmu ya?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada sedih.

"Belum.."

"Oh.." Sakura kecewa.

"Tapi, kayanya sebentar lagi aku pasti lupa." Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

"Kenapa?" Sakura bertanya.

"Karena aku sudah punya kamu Sakura.." Sasuke berbisik dengan suara lemah hingga nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Ha?" Sakura tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Mana mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengatakan hal itu kan? Tapi kenyataannya memang begitu. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan jujur.

"Coba ulangi lagi.." Sakura bertanya dengan nada yakin kalau Sasuke tidak akan mengulangi perkataannya tadi atau malah Sasuke sekarang sedang menyesali perkataannya tadi.

Tapi ternyata itu salah, Sasuke mengulangi perkataannya tadi.

"Aku sudah punya kamu Sakura." Sasuke menunduk malu.

"Arigatou.." Sakura tersenyum lembut.

* * *

"Naruto!" Tenten berlari menghampiri Naruto di tempat duduknya.

"Apa?" Naruto sedikit kaget.

"Ayo kita ke _matsuri_!!" Tenten menunjukkan sebuah pamflet pada Naruto.

"Hmm _Natsu no matsuri_.." Naruto membaca tulisan yang tertera pada pamflet yang dipegang oleh Tenten.

"Keren loh!! Bakal ada _cosplay_, band, stand makanan, dan puncaknya bakal ada _Hanabi_ dan _Bon odori_. Yeah pasti asyik!!" Tenten bersemangat.

"Siapa aja yang ikut?" Naruto bertanya.

"Aku sama Hinata. Nanti kita pergi bertiga! Hehehe" Tenten tersenyum lebar.

"Boleh.. ada ramen kan disana?" Naruto tidak tega menolak ajakan Tenten.

"Kamu punya yukata kan Naruto?"

"Punya dong hehehehe" Naruto nyengir.

"Pake ya nanti!! Kita kembaran bertiga pake yukata."

"Iya. Kayanya kamu seneng banget ya Tenten?"

"Jelas dong!! Aku kan pengen banget liat _hanabi_."

"Kenapa ga bareng pacar kamu?"

"Huh, si Neji mah sibuk! Dia males ikut yang beginian.." Tenten cemberut.

"Hahaha" Naruto tertawa geli padahal dalam hatinya ia sedikit iri pada Tenten.

* * *

Naruto memandangi sebuah _Tori_ yang berdiri tegak di depannya. "Natsu no Matsuri" atau disebut juga Festival musim panas memang merupakan event yang paling ditunggu-tunggu otaku yang berada di daerah Konoha. Event ini sangat meriah karena banyak sekali orang yang datang dan memeriahkan event ini.

"Naruto!! Mite!! Ada yang cosplay jadi Raito!" Tenten histeris. Ya, dia memang sangat menyukai karakter Yagami raito dari anime Death Note.

"Kenapa dia dirante?" Naruto sedikit bingung ketika melihat Raito dirantai dengan L.

"Gyaa! Mirip banget sama animenya! Di anime juga Raito kan pernah dirante sama L!!" Tenten menjelaskan dengan semangat yang berlebihan hingga meloncat kegirangan.

"A..no.. Tanten-chan, jangan lompat-lompat nanti obinya lepas..!" Hinata akhirnya bicara. Ia khawatir pada Tenten.

"Iya.. hua aku lupa, kalo aku pake yukata hehe gomen" Tenten nyengir.

Naruto, Tenten dan Hinata mengenakan yukata. Naruto mengenakan yukata berwarna oranye dengan motif bunga sakura berwarna pink. Yukata oranye miliknya dipermanis dengan_ obi_ berwarna lemon. Naruto menggelung rambut pirangnya yang panjang dan membiarkan poni serta sisa rambut depannya tergerai membingkai wajah manisnya. Tentu saja tanpa tanda lahir berbentuk kumis rubah di wajahnya.

Hinata mengenakan kimono furisode berwarna putih pucat dengan sedikit motif bunga lili yang mengelilinginya. Hinata mengenakan _Obi_ berwarna biru langit. Furisode membuatnya tampak sangat anggun seperti seorang putri raja. Rambut Hinata yang panjang dikepang sedikit longgar ke belakang.

Tenten mengenakan yukata berwarna merah darah dengan motif daun berwarna putih. Tenten mengenakan _obi_ berwarna putih. Dan membiarkan rambutnya digelung dua seperti biasanya.

"Naruto!! Kesana yuk!! Aku mau foto sama yang _cosplay_!!" Tenten menyeret Naruto.

"Hinata!!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Kiba.

"Naruto-chan, Tenten-chan, aku ke tempat Kiba-kun dulu.." Hnata berlari kearah Kiba.

"Iya! Ayo kita kesana Naruto!!" Tenten tersenyum kemudian berlari ke arah cosplayers.

"Iya, hehehe" Naruto mengikuti Tenten.

Naruto dan tenten bersenang-senang hingga lupa waktu. Matahari terbenam kemudian digantikan oleh bulan.

"Hehehe kita maen sampe lupa waktu nih!" Tenten nyengir lebar.

"Iya.. sebentar lagi ada _hanabi_ kan?! Asyik! Asyik!" Naruto bersemangat.

"Pasti keren ya hanabinya!!" Tenten ga kalah bersemangat.

"Tenten!" Terdengar suara Neji.

"Neji?! Bukannya kamu bilang ga bisa dateng?" Tenten terkejut melihat Neji.

"Urusannya udah selesai. Jadi aku bela-belain dateng kesini nih.." Neji tersenyum.

"EHEM" Naruto berdeham.

"Ah, Naruto ternyata kamu ada disini ya?" Neji kaget karena tidak melihat Naruto tadi.

"Isi mata kamu cuman Tenten ya? Dari tadi aku disini kok." Naruto kesal.

"Tenten, kita liat hanabi bareng ya.." Neji tersenyum lembut dan tidak mempedulikan perkataan Naruto tadi.

"Iya.." tenten menjawab lembut.

"Aku pergi kesana dulu ya!" Naruto tersenyum kemudian berlari meninggalkan Tenten dan Neji.

Benar, disini bukan tempat untuk orang yang patah hati seperti Naruto. Banyak sekali pasangan yang tampak sangat bahagia di sekeliling Naruto. Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya semakkin merasa iri.

Naruto berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin melihat pasangan-pasangan yang bahagia itu. Pemandangan itu hanya membuatnya sakit mata.

Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang sangat disukainya.

"Arigatou.. Sasuke" Sakura tersenyum lembut pada gadis berambut hitam disampingnya.

Naruto sedikit kaget karena melihat sesosok pria tampan berambut pink yang mengenakan yukata hitam bersama dengan seorang gadis cantik dan anggun yang mengenakan_ Furisode_ biru laut dengan obi berwarna biru langit.

'Pasangan sempurna'

sangat sempurna malah. Seorang pangeran dan seorang putri berdiri berhadapan.

'Silau'

Sakura memang pantas bersanding dengan Sasuke, Tampan dan cantik.. mereka bagaikan lukisan yang dipajang disebuah galeri seni.

'Cemburu' satu kata yang bergejolak di hati Naruto ketika melihat 'lukisan' itu.

Tanpa sadar Naruto besembunyi di balik pohon. Ia tidak ingin Sakura maupun Sasuke menyadari keberadaannya.

"Sasuke.." Sakura tersenyum.

"Hnn?" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura.

"CUP" Sakura mencium bibir Sasuke.

"DUARR" bunyi kembang api menggelegar di atas langit.

Sakura dan sasuke berciuman dengan latar belakang kembang api berwarna-warni yang sangat indah di belakangnya. Pemandangan yang indah dan romantis memang. Tapi tidak bagi Naruto.

Naruto berlari menjauhi Sakura. Menjauhi orang yang sangat ia cintai, menjauhi orang yang tidak akan pernah bisa dimiliki olehnya.

selamanya..

berlari..

sendirian..

Naruto berlari hingga terjatuh karena terpeleset _geta _nya sendiri.

"Huhuhu.. kenapa aku ga bisa ngerelain Sakura-chan?" Naruto menangis. Ia masih belum bangkit dari jatuhnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah gula-gula kapas berwarna pink ada di depan wajahnya. Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang menyodorkan gula-gula kapas di depannya.

Tampak sesosok pemuda yang mengenakan yukata berwarna merah. Wajahnya ditutupi topeng.

"DUARR" Sebuah kembang api kembali meluncur ke langit malam.

Seorang pemuda itu tampak sangat gagah dengan latar belakang hanabi yang menghiasi langit.

"Arigatou." Naruto menghapus air matanya dan menerima gula-gula kapas yang disodorkan pemuda bertopeng itu.

Setelah memberikan gula-gula kapas pada Naruto, pemuda itu berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hei tunggu!! Kamu siapa?" Naruto berlari mengejar pemuda itu.

"GREPP" Naruto mencengkram lengan pemuda bertopeng itu erat-erat.

"Hhh Hhh jangan remehkan top scorer tim basket SMAN 3 Konoha." Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena telah berhasil menangkap pemuda misterius itu.

"Siapa kamu?" Naruto penasaran.

"..." Pemuda itu terdiam.

"Ugh!" naruto kesal lalu melepaskan topeng pemuda itu.

"SRAKK" topeng pun terlepas.

"Gaara!!" Naruto sedikit tidak percaya.

Gaara memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Hei! Kamu itu kenapa sih? Selalu ikut campur urusan aku."

"Hei, lihat mataku!!" Naruto memegang wajah Gaara dan menatap matanya.

"..." Gaara terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Jawab aku! Kenapa?!"

"Karena aku menyukaimu" akhirnya Gaara menyatakan perasaan yang sebenarnya pada Naruto.

"Bohong! Buat apa orang tampan dan populer kaya kamu suka sama cewe tengil dan bodoh ka ya aku?" Naruto tidak percaya.

"Benar.. aku juga ga tau kenapa aku bisa suka sama kamu. Tapi inilah kenyataannya."

"Bohong.. bohong.. " Naruto menggeleng-geengkan kepalanya.

"GREPP" Gaara memeluk Naruto.

"DUARR" Hanabi kembali meledak di atas langit.

"Itu benar.." Gaara berbisik lirih.

"Ta.. Tapi aku masih suka sama Sakura-chan.."

"Akan kutunggu.. sampai kamu melupakannya."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya" Gaara mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kamu ga usah nunggu.."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena tadi aku sudah bertekad melupakan Sakura-chan. Dan merelakannya bersama Sasuke." Naruto berbisik.

"Arigatou." Gaara melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum pada Naruto.

* * *

"DRRT" HP Sakura bergetar. Sakura melihat layar HPnya. Disana tertera 'one message from Naruto-cewe-gila' Sakura segera membaca sms dari Naruto.

**From**: Naruto-cewe-gila

**Message**: Sakura-chan, jgn kuatir, aku ga bkl ganggu Sakura-chan lg krn aku udh pny org lain untuk diganggu hehehe

"Ha?" Sakura tidak mengerti maksud sms Naruto.

--OWARI—

* * *

Hieee akhirnya selese juga!! Rada maksa ya endingnya? Apa boleh buat ngerjainnya buru-buru sih...

Sasukenya OOC, Gaara juga.. huhuhu aku susah nih bikin mereka biar ga OOC..

Teman-teman kayanya aku bakalan berenti dulu bikin fic deh.. soalnya harus blajar bener-bener nih udah kelas 3 SMA. Harus berjuang keras demi masa depan (Apa coba? Ga penting)

Makasih buat yang udah setia baca fanfic ga jelas ni.. maaf kalo ada missed typing, kalimat yang rancu atau EYD yang ga bener. Ni aku bikinnya buru-buru sih.

Oiya review ya teman!

Oh buat yang ga tau.. arti-artinya aku tulis deh

**Atarashii koi ga umareta:** Cinta yang baru telah lahir

**O****yasumi, ore no chiisai tenshi:** Selamat malam, malaikat kecilku. (Hue mana mungkin Gaara ngomong kaya begini?)

**Matsuri:** Festival

**Natsu: **Musim panas

**Tori: **Gerbang kuil yang warnanya merah

**Cosplay:** Costume player

**Hanabi:** Kembang api (bukan adenya Hinata loh.. –ya iya lah-)

**Bon Odori:** Salah satu nama tarian tradisional jepang. (Biasanya gerakannya tuh mudah dihapal karena diulang-ulang terus. –aku udah beberapa kali ikut.. tapi yang ada malah aku nginjek-nginjek kaki orang pas bon odori. Hehe parah-)

**Obi:** Ikat pinggang yang suka ada di yukata atau kimono. Bentuknya kaya kain yang dililit ke pinggang dan biasanya dibelakangnya dibentuk pita.

**Furisode:** Kimono yang panjang dan makenya lebih rumit daripada yukata atau kimono biasa. Biasanya dipake pas upacara kedewasaan ato dipake sama putri-putri raja dan bangsawan jepang.

**Geta:** Sendal kayu, bentuknya mirip bakiak.

* * *

Hyaa! aku mau promosi fic aku yang lain!! tolong baca n review ya!

**My Revenge Is My Love**

Hmm genrenya Romance/General, pairingnya SasuNaru. NON YAOI (female Naru). multichapter. status: incomplete. ceritanya tentang Naruto yang berniat balas dendam pada Uchiha Fugaku yang telah menghancurkan keluarganya. Namun apa yang terjadi bila ia malah mencintai Uchiha Sasuke putra dari orang yang sangat ingin dibunuhnya tersebut?

**Don't Leave Me Alone**

Genre: Romance/Tragedy, pairing KakaSaku slight SasuSaku. Status: Complete. 4 Chapter. ceritanya tentang Sakura yang kehilangan sinarnya dan terjebak dalam kegelapan karena ditinggal mati oleh Sasuke dan Naruto. mampukah Sakura kembali bangkit dan mendapatkan kembali sinarnya?

Makasih ya! Review o wasurenaide!

**Kimi No Memori**

Genre: Romance/Tragedy, pairing SasuSaku. multichapter. status: incomplete. ceritanya tentang Sakura yang lupa sama Sasuke dan tiap kali dia berusaha mengingatnya, otaknya menolak sehingga bila itu terjadi keadaan tubuhnya akan melemah dan terus melemah hingga akhirnya mati. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke ketika melihat wanita yang dicintainya menderita?


End file.
